


Discordant Sonata

by EdenDaphne (edelet)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien still goes to the same school and he's still friends with Marinette, Aged up characters, Ballroom Dancing, Chat has always worked under Hawkmoth, Dancing, Enemy AU where Chat is actually nice to Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Slow Dancing, a bit of angst, actually lots of angst lmao, adrienette - Freeform, and eventually, enemies au, he's actually still a cinnamon roll even as Chat, ladrien, puns, reluctant enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/pseuds/EdenDaphne
Summary: “Ladybug… I… What choice do I have?  Hawkmoth, he’s ruthless and determined.  And he’s… he’s not just my boss.  He’s family.  If I defied him, what would I do? Where would I go?  He’d take my miraculous away if I even tried.  I don’t have a choice.”





	1. Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Enemies AU where Chat has always worked with Hawkmoth from the very beginning
> 
>  
> 
> THEME: Forbidden love
> 
> PROMPT: Dancing
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that I made up some lore about Master Fu and the miraculouses based on what's already been revealed up until the Carapace episode in season 2, but it's all just my theories and not actual spoilers. (If the prediction is actually correct, then LULZ YAY, COOL)

_[(Mood music: Trędowata Waltz - Wojciech Kilar)](https://youtu.be/mDL15Rox43c) _

 

 _Why now, why did it have to be right now?!_  Marinette groaned internally as she sprinted against a fleeing throng of frightened Parisians.  She'd been so close to finally asking Adrien Agreste on a date, after several years of working up the courage to do so.  The timing had been all planned out with some help from Alya and Nino; It would’ve been as the sun sunk toward the horizon. After a group outing for ice cream, Nino would offer to walk Alya home, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone. Perfect lighting, perfect location, perfect opportunity.  It was just her luck that an akuma would appear to ruin everything. She fumed as she quickly hid in an alleyway and transformed into Ladybug.

If things weren't rotten enough already, she spotted Chat Noir running towards the center of the commotion just a few blocks down.

 _Great._ Instead of spending some romantic time with the guy of her dreams she'd be fighting _him_ and whomever Hawkmoth had corrupted. What a nightmare.

She reached the outskirts of the spacious open-air venue where the akuma was throwing a luxurious formal ball. Within she discovered a large multitude of dancing couples donned in the finest, most elegant clothing she'd ever seen, accompanied by an honest-to-goodness _symphony orchestra_ , of all things. The dancers' faces seemed more confused than anything but they continued to glide and twirl on the dance floor nonetheless. Ladybug realized that their minds weren't hypnotized, but their bodies moved of their own accord, as if by-- well… actually, _because_ of magic. Under normal circumstances she would have been blown away by such extravagant garments and surroundings; it was an aspiring fashion designer's dream.  

Ladybug pushed those thoughts aside and got back on task.  Her eyes darted back and forth searching for the akuma. She was planning to remain hidden behind some partitions for a few more minutes to try to gather more information about the area, the nature of the akuma's powers, and figuring out where the akumatized item was.  These plans were interrupted, however; she got the wind knocked out of her as was suddenly tackled to the ground and the attacker sprawled their body on top of her.

 _"Fancy_ meeting you here, Bugaboo," a familiar voice crooned into her ear.

She huffed as she shifted uncomfortably on her stomach, "I'm really not in the mood, Kitty."

He wrinkled his nose in disapproval. "Ugh, don't call me 'Kitty'. It’s not exactly intimidating.”

She grunted and struggled to push him off her back as he tightly twisted her arm behind her.  "I'll stop calling you 'Kitty' if you quit calling me 'Bugaboo’."

"Sounds like neither of us are getting what we want. You can make it up to me by letting me have your miraculous."

Ladybug scoffed. She inhaled sharply and lifted her hips off the ground, then twisted them, letting the torque swivel her body out from under Chat and reversing their position.  The move worked more effectively than she imagined. It seemed joining the school wrestling team was really starting to pay off; her instincts had finally started to rely on muscle memory.

“OOMPH! Whoa, how’d you do that?!” Chat cried.

“Uh-uh-uh! A lady never reveals her secrets,” she quipped as she adjusted her position on top of him.

“Hah, you’ve been practicing!” he chuckled good-naturedly. “Well done, Milady!”

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up with what was definitely _not_ a blush, and replied, “Why don’t you go home and sit this one out? That way we can both have a nice, quiet Friday night instead suffering through this cat and mouse game for a few hours.”

Chat sighed from under her. “I really wish I could. But the faster I get those pretty earrings of yours, the faster I can go home and play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.”

“You play Mecha Strike? What’s your high score? W-wait,” she shook her head. “Nevermind, this isn’t the time.”

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s belt-tail and hogtied his hands and feet together behind his back, then began to jog away.

“H-hey! You can’t just leave me here!” Chat protested incredulously.

Ladybug looked back and winked at him. “Watch me,” she replied.

She darted towards the ballroom area, and as she ran she could hear Chat whine dramatically, “Ladybuh-huh-huh-uuuuuuuuug...”  She smiled despite herself and suppressed a chuckle.

 

\---

 

Ladybug hurried back to the crowd and hid behind a table with a beautiful, long tablecloth made from shimmery, soft fabric, which she deeply regretted not having the chance to examine more closely. _Why must I be tortured in this way?!_  she lamented. She spotted the akuma escorting another small group of victims back to the large ballroom.  No doubt about it, the akuma was going around the city recruiting more and more people to join her ball.

Ladybug scanned the ballroom and spotted her classmates, Ivan and Mylène, dressed to the nines and waltzing together (although oddly enough, they seemed to be having a good time…) and went up to them to ask questions about what they knew of the akuma.

 

\---

 

Elsewhere, Plagg cackled as he ate his last bit of camembert. “That bug! She got you good, I still can’t believe it!”

Adrien scowled. “Shut up, Plagg! I-I was… distracted!”

“Yeah, her backside _is_ pretty distracting!” Plagg razzed.

“Damn it, Plagg!! Not this again!”

“Hey, I only call it like I see it, _amigo._ Ladybugs and their cats will _always_ be drawn to one another. They’re a matched set.”

“Well, not this time,” he replied crossly. “Come on, Plagg, you've finished your cheese. Let’s go.”

A flash of green consumed him from head to toe and he became Chat Noir again. He stretched out his stiffened limbs, then vaulted back towards the ballroom. He noticed the akumatized woman off to the side, leading another group of dancers to join the rest.

“Hey, Miss-- uh … Harpsichord, was it?” he inquired. “Isn't your party big enough already? We’re supposed to be going after the ladybug miraculous.”

“Hmph! It’s _Terpsichore,_ you impatient feline. Hawkmoth gave me powers so I could complete my mission, and that’s what I’m going to do first.  The earrings can wait. Why don’t _you_ do it, if you’re so keen?”

Chat grumbled and left the akuma to her own devices.  It was no use arguing with them when they weren’t in their right minds.

He could see Ladybug talking to some of the dancers, then she scurried off, no doubt in search for the akuma. He sprinted on all fours after her.

He finally caught up with her and called out, “Where you goin’, Bugaboo?”

Ladybug turned around and groaned loudly as she rolled her eyes _._ She got into a defensive position with her yo-yo. “You again?! How did you escape?”

Chat glared at her with indignation and huffed. “I had to use Cataclysm! _ON MY OWN TAIL!!”_

“You _what?!_ No way.” She erupted into insufficiently suppressed snickers despite herself.

“I’m not _kitten_ around!” He protested as he put his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, unamused, but she could spot the flush on his face. That confirmed it; he was telling the truth.

“For real?! Oh. My. _Goodness!”_ She couldn’t hold it in any longer and exploded into a fit of high-pitched giggling that he couldn’t help but find adorable.

Chat smiled in return, secretly finding the slight humiliation worth it as long as he could hear her laugh like that... _Geez, what am I thinking?!_  he admonished himself. 

He continued more jovially, “How’d you learn to tie knots like that, anyway? What are you, a Girl Scout?”

Ladybug composed herself and her mouth quirked into a smug smile. “I’m _‘fraid knot!_  Even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you,” she teased.

He exhaled with a halfhearted grumble.  “Hmph. It doesn’t matter. Let’s get this over with.” He cocked his hip and waved her over. “Come on, Ladybug, let’s _dance_.”

“I thought cats had two left feet,” she taunted.

“I’ll have you know I’m a _fabulous_ dancer, or so I’ve been told.”

“I don’t really want to find out.”

“Too bad!” He leaped at her, swiping his claws and feinting to one side to make her evade to the opposite one.  Sensing his opportunity, he grabbed her tightly so they were chest to chest and her arms were pinned underneath his, then pushed her up against a nearby wall. She grunted from the collision and struggled to free herself.

He was almost a whole head taller, slender but still muscular and subsequently stronger, so she decided to make use of her wits instead. Ladybug noticed this “wall” was actually a large mirror several meters wide, like the type you would see at a ballroom dance studio. From his position, the reflection would be mildly distracting. She sneaked her leg in between his and moved it behind his calf, then suddenly pulled it back to cause him to lose his balance. She used the momentum to turn them both around so that Chat was the one being trapped against the wall.

She knocked the breath out of him as she slammed him hard against the mirror. He began to struggle to get out but saw something over her shoulder that caused him to stop abruptly. He looked back at her and remarked, “I wonder if your dress would have polka dots.”

Ladybug gave him a puzzled look, then movement caught her eye in the mirror; it was the akuma, preparing to fire her beam at her. She quickly grabbed Chat around the waist, then spun them both around again so she could use Chat as a human shield.

Chat cried out in surprise and immediately let go of her, then began dancing with an imaginary partner. He was now wearing a black tailcoat tuxedo with green accents instead of his usual leather suit, as well as a more ornate black mask and cat ears.

He looked back at her accusingly and yelped, “HEY! That’s cheating!”

She turned her attention back towards the akuma and called back. "All's fair in love and war, Kitty."

“What would _you_ know about fairness?” the akuma, Terpsichore, spat out at them. “You two had your powers handed to you as a reward for doing nothing. I had to make a deal with a butterfly criminal to get mine, but at least now I can throw a formal dance party that _everyone_ is invited to and _nobody_ gets left out! They won’t have to suffer such injustice and humiliation as I have suffered!”

Terpsichore continued firing at her and Ladybug bounded and somersaulted to avoid the rays.  As she dodged, she kept an eye out for anything that could be used to distract the akuma, or perhaps spot the enchanted item itself. Trying to do two things at once meant her concentration was divided and she was struck from behind. Not for the first time, she wished that Chat Noir was her partner, as Tikki had promised, instead of her nemesis. Ladybug glanced back, confused. The mirror! The akuma had used it to reflect its beam and hit her from an angle. 

Ladybug let out a frustrated grumble as her body stood up on its own. She looked down and saw that she was now attired in a red and black ballgown far more exquisite and ornate than anything she could have been able to craft herself.

 

 

Part of her wished Alya was around recording this whole thing on her phone, so she could look at the video post-battle and try to recreate the dress in the future...

 _Focus, Marinette!!_ She could feel Tikki reprimanding her from within. She sighed dejectedly.

The akuma propelled Ladybug toward Chat, and her magic forced them to become dance partners.  “Oh, you two are just perfect together!” she beamed. “Enjoy yourselves, this _is_ a party, after all!”  She then took off, looking very pleased with herself.

Ladybug groaned loudly, “Great, just _great._ How long are we going to be stuck like this?!”

Chat frowned. “Hey, I’m not exactly happy about this either! She’s supposed to be on _my_ side! And is it really that bad to be stuck dancing as my dancing partner?”

She stammered, “I— that’s not it! I need to go stop that akuma before it turns all of Paris into a ballroom! Plus, what if you try to get my miraculous while we dance?”

“I already tried, I can’t do anything except dance.”

Her jaw dropped and her eyes popped wide open.  “What do you mean, you already tried?!”

“Hey, it’s what I’m supposed to do, alright?! Or don’t you remember? It’s what I’ve been trying to do since the first day we met!” he snapped defensively.

“But WHY?! Why do you guys even want my miraculous anyway?” she hissed.

“I… I don’t want to tell you!” He pouted as he looked away grouchily like a stubborn child.

He looked so surly and petulant that she couldn’t help but suddenly burst out into giggles again.

Chat looked back at her, utterly confused.  “I-it’s not funny!”

She tried to keep her laughter under control. “I’m sorry, it’s just… you’re kind of adorable when you’re pouty, Kitty. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that before.”

He cracked a tiny smile and she thought she could spot a light blush on his cheeks.

At that moment both dance partners’ eyes widened in surprise as their bodies shifted of their own volition and performed an outside spin. Chat led them into the first step and they moved in tandem like a spinning top, with Ladybug on the outside of their spin. When the spin ended and they continued to waltz normally they looked at each other again and chuckled awkwardly.

Ladybug cleared her throat and resumed their conversation.  “Anyway, it’s just that… I can’t give you my miraculous because it’s too dangerous. I don’t know if you already know this, but using them together to make a wish is…” she sighed, not knowing where to begin. “Balance has to be maintained to offset the effect. It can cause huge, sometimes devastating things to happen.”

“…We’re aware of that. And we’re both willing to pay the price.”

She gaped at him. “What could possibly be so important that you’d be willing to risk that?”

“It’s not a ‘what’, it’s… it’s a ‘who’.”

Her eyes widened in realization.  “But if the person is… is gone, then the price might be the life of someone else.”

“Yeah, we know that too. And both of us are fine with either of us getting… with— with ‘trading’.”

“Chat... I- I’m sorry. This person must have been very special.”

“Yeah… she was,” he replied with downcast eyes.

“Chat…” she could see him trying to blink away his misty eyes. She wondered who it could be that he would risk dying for them.

He looked at her with a determined expression. “I’d do anything. I’ll go along with my f— with Hawkmoth’s plans if we can get her back, it’ll be worth it.”

“Well, that sounds noble of you both in theory, but look around you. Is this how your loved one would want it to happen?”

Chat’s eyes darted away again and he didn’t respond.

The next move didn’t catch them by surprise as much as the previous one.  They glided diagonally across the dance floor with a grace that Ladybug felt was quite uncharacteristic of her.

A while after the promenade step ended, she finally resumed, “Does the end really justify the means?”

He replied with an overly rehearsed line that still tasted sour on his tongue, “In the end we can reverse any damage with the ladybug miraculous.”

“It doesn’t work like that. And what if the price isn’t one of _you,_ but someone else? What if a different person, someone innocent, has to lose a loved one instead? Someone who has nothing to do with you or your side? Would Hawkmoth be okay with that too?” Her voice got quieter, “Would _you_ be okay with that?”

“I…” she could hear the doubt creeping into his voice. Chat wasn’t an evil person, she already knew that. And she could see it more clearly now; behind the cockiness and silly jokes was a scared kid who missed someone important to him.

“Why would it take someone else?” he asked weakly.

“Like I said, it’s unpredictable.”

“But how do you _know_ that?”

“I…” She suddenly stopped talking and looked around, searching for the akuma. She leaned a little closer to his face, “Can Hawkmoth hear us right now?”

“N-no, only when the akuma is within earshot.”

She sighed. “Look, I know there’s no guarantee that you won’t tell Hawkmoth what I’m about to tell you since we’re… not on the same side, so I won’t ask that of you. I’m sure he’s already aware of it anyway, so it’s not exactly a secret to him. But I don’t know if he’s told _you._ There is a... guardian. He’s in charge of protecting the miraculouses.”

Chat’s eyes widened in surprise. “All of them?” 

“Well… all except for the missing ones. The butterfly, the cat, and… one other.”

“Oh… Is he here? In Paris?”  
  
She shook her head. “I can’t disclose his location. All you need to know is that I’ve met him.”  

“That’s fair,” he conceded.

“He used them once. The cat and ladybug miraculouses together. He wanted to achieve something out of purely good intentions.” She grimaced, “It… didn’t go well, to say the least. He doesn’t talk about it much, but hundreds of innocent people were killed.”

Chat’s brows furrowed. “Oh, wow. Jeez...”

“I’m not just holding on to my miraculous to spite you and Hawkmoth, or because I’d rather keep my superpowers instead of helping you guys. I’m _protecting_ it. Using a miraculous for personal gain always ends in tragedy. Always. I know you have no reason to trust me or believe me, but what would I gain by lying to you?”

 

 

Chat remained silent.

She noticed the music change into a soft violin piece; it shifted the overall mood, breaking some of the tension between them.

 

_[ (Mood Music:  Sometimes When It Rains ](https://youtu.be/n4dfghJNTDI) [ \- Secret Garden)](https://youtu.be/n4dfghJNTDI) _

 

Ladybug continued, “Chat, I can tell you’re not a bad person. You’ve never actually hurt me in battle; you only ever try to subdue or incapacitate me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. In fact, I’m pretty sure you don’t have a mean bone in your body. And more than once, you... you’ve even saved me.”

His eyes widened. “Wha-? I did? When was that?”

“It was when I wasn’t transformed. One time an akuma was chasing after me and it was so hot on my heels, there was no way to hide. He threw a car at me but at the last second you rescued me. You carried me to a building nearby, and told me to find shelter and to stay safe. I… I would have been killed.”

He scrunched his face, coming to a realization.  “And then you wouldn’t have shown up as Ladybug and we wouldn’t have been able to take your miraculous anyway…”  He looked away and mused, “I wish I could remember what you looked like outside of the costume.”

Ladybug smiled briefly, then became serious.  “My point is that I think under different circumstances we could have even been friends.  I think that YOU think you guys are doing a good thing. But you’re actually not. Hawkmoth is _harming_ people. And you need to realize that. It’s not something that can be easily erased with a lucky charm. Things and buildings can be fixed but memories and trauma remain. Is this how you’d like to be remembered?”

“Ladybug… I… What choice do I have?” he looked back at her exasperatedly. “Hawkmoth, he’s ruthless and determined. And he’s… he’s not just my boss.” He leaned a bit closer and murmured quietly, “He’s family. If I defied him, what would I do? Where would I go? He’d take my miraculous away if I even tried. I don’t have a choice.”

“You always have a choice, Chat. I can help you. We’d figure something out, we could come up with a plan.”

“Ladybug, _please._ I can’t do what you’re asking me to do. I _can’t._ Just let me have your miraculous. We could stop fighting and then you’d never have to see me again. I’d be out of your hair and you could live a normal life and be a normal girl who worries about normal things, and not have to worry about-” he motioned his head upwards, referring to the akuma’s party, “All of _this._ ”

Ladybug fell silent. As alluring as a completely ordinary life sounded, she knew from the moment she accepted her miraculous that she would never have a regular life again, and she had come to terms with that already. That didn’t mean she didn’t miss it though. Being able to go out with friends or on dates, or even finishing her homework on time instead of having to stay out late patrolling, and being able to sleep soundly without a care in the world... It all sounded so out of reach for her.

The magic compelled Chat to spin her around, the bottom of Ladybug’s dress swirling and glimmering radiantly from the remaining light from the darkening sky, then they came back together.

She shrugged. “I don’t think I was ever meant to have a normal life anyway.” She looked up at him. “The magic chose me, just like it chose you.”

“‘We were meant to be partners,’ I know. You’ve said so before,” he replied as he looked down at the ground. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this. You’re the last person I should be talking to. My father would kill me if he--” he stopped suddenly and his eyes grew wide as saucers.

Ladybug’s eyes snapped wide open as well. “Your father? No… Oh no…” she felt a chill creep down her spine like a bucket of ice water. “Your father is Hawkmoth.”

Chat bit his lip painfully and squeezed his eyes shut in regret.

For a few moments neither of them spoke.

Then Ladybug did something that took Chat completely by surprise.

Ladybug’s natural instinct was always to hug and comfort someone who was hurting. She couldn’t stand to see another person in pain. Since her body was only allowed to dance, she did the next best thing. She gently but firmly wrapped her arms around Chat’s shoulders and laid her head on him as they swayed to the music.

He flinched slightly, but his hands slowly came to rest on the small of her back, his arms tightly wrapped around her returning the embrace. He let his head rest on hers and they remained like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. If she heard him sniffle quietly, she never said a word.

Chat finally broke the silence, "You look dazzling, by the way. I’ve never been brave enough to tell you, but... you are so beautiful.”

“Chat…” Her face went from feeling warm to suddenly feeling like she’d stepped into an oven. “I--” 

His hands unexpectedly slid all the way around her waist to cradle her back and she found herself falling backward as the magic in the music performed a dip.  His face was so close and the movement so sudden, Ladybug wrapped around his neck and she squeaked in surprise.

He chuckled lightly and quipped, “Don’t _fall_ for me now, Ladybug.” Before she could reply, she could feel his arms flex and tighten around her, bringing her closer as he brought her back up from the dip. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how she would react to his abrupt confession from before, so he spoke again, “I won’t be trying to steal your miraculous tonight, I promise. I just want to go home,” he said spiritless.

She hugged him tight for a moment to show her approval. “I understand. I… I wish I knew what else to say.”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. Tonight made me realize that even though I’ve heard you say it many times before, you really _aren’t_ my enemy, and that you don’t _want_ to be. That you aren’t trying to switch me to ‘your’ side; you just want us to be on the _same_ side.”

Ladybug looked up at him, felt his soft gaze on her. He had never looked at her this way before. She smiled at him, and felt herself almost wishing they could keep on dancing for hours, feeling more strongly than ever a desire to become close to him.

Chat suddenly stepped back and spun her around into a cuddle step, so that her back was flat against his chest and her arms were crossed in front of her. He held her close, his hands still holding onto hers. His head dipped down, close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath on her neck and hastily whispered, “The akuma is in Terpsichore’s clutch purse. I think the magic will allow me to choose a dance move.  I’ll perform a lift so you can summon and catch your Lucky Charm. Okay?”

Ladybug shook off the initial bewilderment she felt at his words and agreed.

They returned to the original position and Chat nodded at her to confirm what he was about to do. She nodded in return. He counted to three, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her over his head gracefully and easily, as if they had performed this move many times before. She stretched out her body so she was parallel to the ground. Since it was still technically a dance move it was permitted, and Ladybug’s arms were finally free, at least momentarily. She called for a Lucky Charm and caught it as it appeared from thin air. Chat gently lowered her back to the ground.

Chat’s eyes popped and he raised an eyebrow. “A stick of gum?! Are you serious? What are we supposed to do, blow bubbles at her? Stick it in her hair?” He looked back at Ladybug for input. Instead of confusion and puzzlement on her face, there was a brilliant smile etched on her delicate features.

“What’s got you looking so pleased? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary.”

She blushed. “I- um… You said ‘we’.” 

His face softened and he gave her a lopsided smile as his own face reddened. He cleared his throat and remarked, “Don’t get too excited, now. You still have to save the day with chewing gum.”

She smirked cheekily. “I think I can handle that. Just follow my lead.”

He nodded his head. “At your service, My Lady.”

 

——

 

“Now _that_ was something I never thought I’d see! You’re like a French MacGyver! That was amazing!” Chat laughed enthused.

Ladybug giggled airily. “It definitely _was_ something.” For a long moment, their silly grins at each other was the only thing that mattered, but it was broken as her earrings began to beep.

Chat’s ears drooped and his countenance fell.  “I’d better get out of here; I’m sure my father knows what I’ve done.”  

“Chat Noir, wait!” she blurted as her miraculous continued to beep urgently.

He eyed her earrings.  “Ladybug, you’re about to detransform.”

“Please, just hear me out, it’ll only take a moment,” she implored. He nodded faintly.  She continued, “Meet me at midnight on the western side of Notre Dame. I’ll understand if you won’t, but… please think about it.”

“I…” Chat rubbed his neck nervously. “I’ll think about it.”

She gave him a soft smile and turned around to leave.

"Ladybug!" he cried as she was about to pull her arm back to throw her yo-yo.

She looked back at him quizzically. He walked up to her, stopping when he was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and notice the slight flush on his face. He took her hand and slowly brought it to his lips as he bowed down slightly, then softly kissed her knuckles. "Thank you. Really.”

Ladybug’s cheeks burned furiously and she felt a powerful swell of affection and sympathy for him. "A-Anytime." 

Marinette wasn’t sure if she would actually see Chat later that night at Notre Dame. But she couldn’t help but feel hopeful and optimistic regardless as she zipped from building to building with a broad smile on her face.

 


	2. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug asked Chat to meet her at Notre Dame after the akuma battle earlier that evening. But will he go through with it, or will the guilt of disobeying his father be too much for him?

 

**_[Mood Music: Ballad Of The Sad Young Men - Roberta Flack](https://youtu.be/3vjR2K6208Q)_ **

 

Chat Noir leaped through his bedroom’s open window and promptly detransformed. All he wanted to do was shower and plop on the couch to become a proper vegetable for an hour or two. He could use the downtime to decide whether or not to meet up with Ladybug later that night.

His face felt hot as he remembered how her lithe body felt in his arms, how soft her cheek was when he whispered to her as they danced. The horrified look on her face that morphed into an empathetic one when she found out his relationship to Hawkmoth. He couldn’t forget the way her arms felt around his neck, her head lying on his chest, or how he could smell her shampoo when his head rested on top of hers while tears streamed down his face. He just couldn’t get it out of his head. It was so confusing, so unexpected. He was never meant to get to know her, nor to realize that she was so normal and just so… _nice._ It would make his job much harder if he thought of her as anything more than an enemy, an obstacle to his father’s-- to _his_ goal.

He pushed those thoughts aside and walked towards the bathroom when there was an abrupt, though not unexpected, knock on the door.

Adrien grumbled before calling out, “Come in.”

His father’s assistant entered the room through the door closest to him (why did his bedroom need TWO doors, honestly?). Her mouth twitched as if she was trying to find the right words, then settled for, “Your father would like to speak with you, Adrien.”

“Thank you, Nathalie,” he replied dejectedly. He was walking past when Nathalie grabbed his shoulder, gently but firmly. He stopped and stared at her, a bit puzzled. She closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly.

She sighed and looked back up at him. “He… isn’t pleased. Just thought I’d let you know.”

Adrien placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed. He quirked a small smile at her and murmured quietly, “I’ll be fine, Nathalie. Thanks.”

She nodded and let go, the creeping sense of dread in her stomach growing as she watched Adrien make his way towards his father’s study. 

Adrien stopped short of the door to the office and took a deep breath to try to gather up as much courage as he could muster. He turned the doorknob with a shaky hand and walked in until he stood a few meters away from his father, then waited, knowing that Gabriel was already aware of his presence. The blinding fluorescent lights made him feel exposed, as if he were in an interrogation room and he had already been pronounced guilty.

“What were you thinking?!” Gabriel barked suddenly, making Adrien flinch. “If you’d only been able to keep Ladybug occupied until my _servant_ returned to you, we would have easily taken her miraculous. It _should_ have been child’s play. But not only were you apparently incapable of doing such a simple task, but you had the nerve to actually _help_ that… that PEST?!”  
  
“F-Father, it wasn’t like that!”

“Then explain yourself! You’d better have a damn good explanation for such insolence!”

Adrien tried to steady his breathing before speaking. “When the akuma turned on me I knew she wasn’t going to work out. She was only interested in her pointless ball and couldn’t care less about helping me; her lack of focus would have resulted in defeat regardless. Delaying the inevitable would have been impractical, so I allowed Ladybug to use her lucky charm to speed things up a bit. I know how much you hate it when people waste your time.”

Gabriel paused for a moment and asked rhetorically, “Is that so?”

Adrien gulped and looked down to the ground avoiding his father’s gaze, a cold chill trickling down his spine. 

Gabriel sighed heavily. “How long, Adrien? How long must we keep fighting this exasperating war where that troublesome girl frustrates our plans due to her power of dumb luck? Have you given up on our objective? Have you given up on _her?”_

Adrien's eyes widened and they shot upward to meet his father's steady, unforgiving gaze.  “N-no! Never!” he replied desperately.

“If you won’t help bring your mother back then you are useless to me. I will take back your miraculous, and your freedom along with it.” 

“Father, please!” Adrien begged. “I’ll get you the earrings, just give me another chance!”

“See that you do. Don’t make me regret placing my trust in you.” He turned away and waved his hand dismissively. “You may go.”

“Yes, sir.”  Adrien nodded morosely and turned to leave, trying to remember the last time he felt proud to be an Agreste... or if there ever was one.

Adrien re-entered his bedroom and locked the door. Leaning his back against it, he slid down to the floor and buried his face in his knees. 

Plagg zoomed out of Adrien’s pocket. “Sheesh, what a killjoy.” He shook his head. “Forget about him, Adrien. Let’s go out and get something to eat before we meet up with Ladybug.”

Adrien laughed incredulously, “Why in the world would I want to do that? You heard my father. One more mistake and that’ll be the end of Chat Noir.” He looked up at Plagg and his expression softened. “I’m not ready to give it all up. It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t…” he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his voice. “I don’t want to be caged up again.”   

“Adrien, Ladybug was right. Your father’s an ass. Plus, a little teenage rebellion is good for you! You should try it sometime. You’ll be eighteen soon, so do it while you still can.”

Adrien gave him a lopsided smile. “And you’re not just saying that because you want me to become Ladybug’s ally and you can hang out with her kwami?”

Plagg crossed his tiny arms and said with feigned outrage, “Hmph! How rude!” Then he smirked and replied with a wink, “Although, that would definitely be a perk.”

Adrien chuckled mirthfully and extended his hand for the tiny cat faerie to land in. He held him close, the other hand scratching his little head. Plagg nuzzled into his chest and returned the hug.

Adrien stood up and walked towards the window. “Well… there’s no harm in just talking, right?”

“Your enthusiasm is contagious,” Plagg replied flatly.  “Anyway, let’s just go!”

Adrien chuckled, “Okay, okay. Claws out.”

\-------

Adrien loved the liberty that was bestowed upon him every time he became Chat Noir, sprinting and leaping unfettered across the darkness of Parisian rooftops. The city was quieter up there, the loudness and chaos of the streets dulled to mere white noise. There were no akumas and consequently, no orders or demands made on him; he was free… at least for the time being.

He paused on a balcony railing to catch his breath for a minute. He could see Notre Dame from where he crouched, the full moon highlighting its façade.

Out of nowhere he felt prickles on the back of his neck, the kind you get when you feel you’re being watched. His senses sharpened and he scanned the area, trying to determine the source. It was then that he locked eyes with a small child on the other side of the glass door of the balcony he was perched on. The little boy, around 5 or 6 years old stared at him like a deer in headlights, Chat’s glowing green eyes staring back at him. Adrien loved kids, so Chat smiled and waved at him. Instead of being greeted back, however, he was met with a horrified shriek. The little boy gripped his blankets in terror and tears began streaming down his face. Dismayed, Chat promptly bounded away from the balcony before the boy’s parents showed up and hurried towards his destination.

“Claws in.”  A flash of green and Adrien was back to his civilian self. He leaned on the railing closest to him and groaned in frustration.

Plagg hovered behind him.  “Hey kid, forget about it, it’s no big deal,” he placated.

“Terrorizing children isn’t exactly my idea of a fun Friday night activity, Plagg,” Adrien huffed.

Plagg shrugged. “Well, you _are_ considered a villain. Can you blame him?”

Adrien sighed heavily. “No. I really can’t. That’s the price I have to pay. The faster this is all over then the faster I can stop being seen as a bad omen to everyone in the city.”

Plagg hesitated, then asked, “Are you going to try to steal Ladybug’s miraculous during your meeting?”

Adrien paused to consider, then shook his head. “That would probably be the smart thing to do. Steal it while her guard is down. But this is a parley; it would be wrong.”

“How noble of you,” Plagg said sarcastically and zipped into Adrien’s pocket to fetch some cheese. 

“But... do you think she’s trying to trick _me_ and she’ll try to steal _my_ miraculous?”

Plagg made a noncommittal “I dunno” sound and bit into his cheese wedge.

“You’re no help,” Adrien huffed.

As he had arrived a couple of hours early, Adrien killed some time by reading a book on his phone while Plagg chased pigeons around the rooftop. At thirty minutes before midnight Plagg abruptly zoomed into Adrien’s shirt pocket. Adrien heard a faint yet unmistakable zipping sound, followed by gentle footfall a couple of seconds afterwards. Sure enough, Ladybug landed a few feet away on a raised platform, facing away from him and he froze.  He hadn’t expected her to show up this early or he would have transformed already. He couldn’t risk doing so now without revealing his identity.

He heard her murmur, “At least I’m actually early, for once.”

A moment passed and she sat down, her feet dangling from the side of the adjacent roof. Adrien’s eyes darted around frantically looking for an escape route, then started tiptoeing away from her ledge.

Unexpectedly, Ladybug began to sing softly as she waited.  He stopped in his tracks and whipped back around, mouth agape. That song… it couldn’t be, there was no way. It was one that his mother used to sing to him when he was young; it held so many warm memories for him, of being comforted when he felt sad, of being loved when he was lonely.

 

**_[Mood Music: True Colors - Cyndi Lauper (Amy Diamond cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGhr0xqBCh0) _ **

 

 _You with the sad eyes_  
 _Don't be discouraged_  
 _Oh, I realize_  
 _It’s hard to take courage_  
  
It was as if time had stopped and the only thing that existed was Ladybug and her enchanting voice, her dulcet tones pulling on his heartstrings.  
  
_In a world full of people_  
 _You can lose sight of it all_  
 _And the darkness inside you_  
 _Can make you feel so small_  
  
His heart felt both light and heavy at the same time. He wanted to run away but couldn’t force himself to move his feet. He continued to gape at the silhouetted form, gently framed by moonlight and the lights below.  
  
_But I see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
  
Minutes passed but it felt like an eternity. Fire burned in his chest and spread up his spine and down his limbs.  
  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful_  
 _Like a rainbow_

 

There was no way this could be a coincidence, but if not that, then what else? Was it a sign? And if so, what did it mean?

Before he could continue down that line of thought, Ladybug turned her head and they made eye contact.

“Oh!” Ladybug squeaked and bounced to her feet. She wobbled at the ledge, then waved her arms to regain her balance.

“S-sorry! I’m sorry!” Adrien waved his hands apologetically. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Ladybug hopped down, almost stumbling down to where he was and stammered, “N-no, it’s okay! I didn’t know anyone else was up here. I wasn’t paying attention, I’m a bit distracted tonight. This is a bit embarrassing, sorry.” She wrung her hands together nervously as she rambled.

“No, it’s not your fault, I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy. I was up here and heard your singing, and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Ohhh, you heard that, huh?” Her face reddened as her eyes darted away from him. “I only ever sing when I’m alone, I’m kind of shy about it, actually. I didn’t realize you were here or I wouldn’t ha-” She stopped suddenly and her face twisted a bit. “But wait… what are you doing here so late, Adrien? Is everything okay?” Her tone becoming urgent. “I should have asked you this from the beginning, are you alright??”

“Y-yeah! I’m fine, I just-- Wait, how do you know my name?”

Ladybug’s eyes grew wide and she twiddled her fingers nervously, “Oh! Um, I- that is, you- I, uh… I saw you in a magazine!”

“Oh… right.”  Adrien felt so foolish, he felt like throwing himself into a bottomless pit. Of _course_ she’d seen him before, there were billboards all over Paris with his giant, stupid face on them.  Now she probably thought he was some sheltered, moronic simpleton who was out of touch with “regular” people; she would probably tell all her friends that Adrien Agreste was as sharp as a spoon. He’d never live it down, she might even--

“Anyway, is everything alright? You’re out here all by yourself so late,” Ladybug continued, her voice still laced with concern. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“No! No, I’m fine, really,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks feeling warm. “My father and I were having a late dinner at Atelier Maître Albert. He went straight home afterwards but I had my bodyguard drive me here so I could get some fresh air,” he lied.

Ladybug tilted her head slightly, a warm smile spreading across her face. “Well, as long as you’re okay. Do you have a ride back home? Would you like an escort?” A second later her smile vanished and her head shot up. Her face contorted as her voice gradually rose in pitch and volume, “That is, not like an _‘escort’_ escort! I meant, would you like an escort to take home? I mean, would you like to take home an escort? _I mean, would you like for me to escort you to your house??”_  Ladybug’s face was beet red at this point and she, too, looked like she was trying to find a hole to leap into.

Adrien’s befuddled wide-eyed stare turned into a fit of giggles, and Ladybug smiled sheepishly for a moment, then joined in the silly laughter. By the end of it both teens were sporting matching doofy grins and pink tinged cheeks.

“I appreciate the offer, Ladybug, but I’ll be fine. My driver is down on the street waiting for me.” Adrien gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster.

It must have worked because she visibly relaxed and replied, “That’s a relief. I wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you. Paris can be pretty dangerous at night. That’s when all the weirdos like to come out and cause trouble.”  Adrien felt his body tense a bit. He wondered if she included Chat Noir in her list of dangerous “weirdos”.

He decided to try to pry a little about her thoughts on the subject, “What about you, Mademoiselle Ladybug? What are you doing out here so late at night? I’m sure you can handle yourself just fine, but if I recall, there was an akuma attack earlier so there probably won’t be any more for tonight.”

Ladybug shuffled her foot and replied, “You can just call me Ladybug, Adrien, no need to be so formal.” She grinned at him bashfully, appreciating his courteousness. “I’m actually waiting for someone to show up.” As soon as she said that she kicked herself internally, wishing she’d been able to come up with a vague excuse instead of the truth.  But then again, her thinking always became muddled when she was with Adrien, so as usual, it wasn’t meant to be.

Adrien was a bit taken aback at her straightforwardness. He wanted to know more about what she thought about his alter ego, so he inquired cautiously, “Oh. Are you waiting for a friend? Or… a ‘weirdo’?”  His anxiety climbed and he almost felt a need to hold his breath after asking her. This was about more than just gathering intel; her answer mattered so much to him at a personal level and he wasn’t sure why.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed wistfully. “Actually, I’m meeting with... someone who I’d like to get to know better.  I’m hoping that maybe someday they’ll want to be my friend too.” She looked back up at him and smiled warmly, the sincerity in her words shaking him to the core.  He genuinely felt that she wasn’t trying to lure Chat into a trap or trick him. Not only that, but it looked like she truly wanted to befriend him, and not just recruit him.

“Well, I hope you two have a good _chat._ UMM, that is--” he stammered, “I hope your meeting goes well. Anyway, I should get going.” He smiled nervously, hoping she wouldn’t notice his awkwardness and stumbling over his words.

She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Adrien.” She stepped closer and extended her arm. “It was really nice to finally meet you in person.”  He shook her hand; her grip was firm but her slender fingers were soft and dainty.

“Likewise. Have a good night, Ladybug.” For some reason he didn’t want to let go of her yet. Holding her hand made him feel safer somehow, as if she was an anchor to keep him steady. He forced himself to let go and headed towards the door that led to the stairs.

He had scarcely taken two steps when Ladybug suddenly blurted out, "S-so, would you like to see a movie with me sometime?!" 

Adrien whirled around and gaped at her. "W-what?"

Ladybug paused and her face looked like she’d been dunked in ice water.  She’d totally forgotten that she wasn’t Marinette right now. She suddenly waved her arms and sputtered, "Ohhhh my goodness, I AM SO SORRY, I don’t know what came over me! I shouldn't have asked, that was super inappropriate! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really didn't mean to! I swear I’m not some creepy fan, it's just that--"

"I'd love to!" Adrien interrupted, shocking her out of her rambling. It was a perfect opportunity for him to compare her treatment of Adrien, to her treatment of Chat Noir. If she treated everyone with the same kindness she was currently showing, then maybe his father's ideal of Ladybug was wrong.

Ladybug’s eyes popped wide open. "Y-you would?!"

Adrien’s face felt hot and he screamed internally, his brain screeching something analogous to _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_  Nevertheless, he replied, "Yeah! I would. Are you free on Sunday? Say, 8pm?"

"Yes! That sounds great! Sh-should I pick you up, or...?" 

"I'll meet you at the Trocadero," he replied. Then he smirked at her cheekily. “I’ll wear a red hoodie so you can find me easier.”

Ladybug let out a giggle and beamed. “That would be wonderful! I’m looking forward to it.”

Adrien took a few steps back and waved weakly at her, a dopey smile plastered on his face as he headed towards the stairwell. Ladybug’s body felt like it was shaking and would implode at any second, but she managed to wave back.

Once he was out of sight, Plagg whisper-screamed from his shirt pocket, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

"This way, I can see if she treats me differently," Adrien explained in a hushed whisper. "She can’t be _that_ perfect, can she?"  
  
"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, kid."

“Nevermind, I need to go meet with Ladybug… again.”

A few minutes later, a newly transformed Chat extended his staff from an adjacent building and vaulted onto Notre Dame from the opposite direction. He approached the area cautiously. Now that he wasn’t Adrien, he couldn’t have his guard down anymore.  He wasn’t entirely sure he could fully trust her, and that she wouldn’t behave differently than when she was with a citizen. He slowly turned the corner, not sure what to expect. He certainly wasn’t prepared to find Ladybug leaning on a wall staring out dreamily towards the city, the lights from below giving her an almost ethereal glow.

He walked up to her and she didn’t even notice he was there until he was by her side. _She really should be more careful, I could have taken her by surprise and stolen her miraculous,_ he thought to himself. He tried to get himself into his lighthearted “Chat Noir” mode and greeted her playfully, “Peekaboo, Bugaboo.”

She yelped loudly in surprise, jumping backwards and nearly falling off the ledge… again... _(had she always been this clumsy?)_ but Chat grabbed her arm at the last second and pulled her towards him, holding her steady by the waist.

They froze in place for a few moments, their near-embrace reminiscent from earlier that night when they had danced together, held each other close. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, memories of tangled limbs and light touches of skin whirling through their heads, bringing up all those intense emotions from before.

He finally released her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, silently hoping his face wasn’t as red as he felt it, then took a small step back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?”  

Ladybug let out a nervous laugh. “I’m--I’m fine! Totally fine! I’m peachy! Haha!” She exclaimed a bit too loudly to be natural, then reached back and fiddled with her ponytail, trying to calm down.

“It seems I was _'juiced'_ in time. If you fell, you'd be nothing but _'pulp'_ ,” he quipped, winking.

“Well, I a- _peach_ -iate the save.” She smiled back at him. “A-anyway!” She slowly shook off the jitteriness and cleared her throat, her voice sobering as she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her suit. “I’m really glad you came. H-how are you? Is… are you okay? How did everything go with… with your father?” She looked up at him apprehensively.

He looked away and inhaled sharply. He wasn’t anticipating such a personal question right away. When he didn’t answer after a long pause, she spoke up, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I understand.” She walked up to him when he remained silent and gently placed her hand on his forearm. The physical contact soothed him; he hadn’t been comforted through touch in a really long time. 

He turned to face her and smiled weakly, then replied, “Thank you. I don’t think I can talk about it, at least not right now. It’s…” He sighed. “Things are difficult.”

She looked up at him, not with pity, but warmth and compassion in her eyes. With her other hand, she reached down and grabbed him by the hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.” He squeezed back and followed her across the corridor _(was he blushing again? Please don’t let her think he was just permanently sunburned)_ until they reached a narrow alcove.

She let go of his hand and knelt down by one of the gargoyles, then brought out a small backpack. She motioned for him to sit next to her, at a concealed spot between two tall columns. She reached into the backpack and brought out a round metal tin and a thermos with two cups. 

“I brought snacks!” she announced cheerfully and laid out the goodies she’d packed in her bag.

Ladybug was sweet and thoughtful; she'd brought a wide selection of teas in case he had a particular favourite, and she even remembered that he had once mentioned he'd liked chocolate chip cookies. When serving, she fussed over whether not he was lactose intolerant because these particular cookies went better with hot chocolate, and she'd even brought soy milk as a backup. Her foresight reminded him of his classmate Marinette and her fussing ways, and yet still felt so natural and wonderfully Ladybug, he couldn't help but smile.

“I didn’t realize we’d be having a midnight picnic,” he remarked gleefully.

Ladybug bit into a cookie and replied, “Well, this is our very first official ‘hangout’, so it’s definitely considered a special occasion. Wouldn’t you agree? Besides, no party would be complete without refreshments, and we definitely missed out on those earlier tonight. That was certainly an impressive spread. The next time we meet we should do lunch so I can make us those fancy finger sandwiches.”

“Next time?” Chat asked. Countless thoughts swirled around in his head. Things were moving so fast, he wasn’t sure how to handle them.

Ladybug seemed to backpedal a bit. “Oh! Um, that is… If you’d like to. Sorry if I’m getting ahead of myself. I didn’t mean to presume…”

“No, no it’s fine! It’s… I…” Chat stammered. He smiled and tried to still his fast-beating heart. “I’d like that.”

Ladybug smiled back, although she still seemed a bit nervous. “I’m glad,” she replied, looking down at her drink and gently swirling the hot liquid inside. “I wouldn’t want to scare you away by coming on too strong. The last thing I’d want is for you to think I’m only trying to use you. That I only want to ‘turn’ you and that I don’t care about you as a person.”  She looked back up at him and looked into his eyes, almost pleading. “Please, even if you decide not to meet with me again, _please_ believe me when I say that the last thing I’d ever want to do is to try to manipulate you or force you.”  She picked up another cookie, fiddling with it before continuing. “I have this friend. He has a very controlling family. It feels like none of the decisions he makes are his own and I know he hates it. He puts on a happy face every day, and maybe he even tries to convince himself that everything is okay, but whenever I see him I know that inside he’s in pain.” She placed the cookie down and made like she was about to touch his hand, but changed her mind at the last moment and rubbed her other arm instead. “I’m not able to help my friend, despite how much I’m dying to. I can help make his days a little brighter, but since I’m only a friend, I’m not able to treat the root of his problems.”

This tangent felt so familiar to his own situation that it was uncomfortable to have it described in such a way. Chat looked at her, puzzled. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I see you and you’re the same way. I can tell that inside you are suffering. Deny it or call me presumptuous if you want, but that kind of hidden pain is unmistakable. I hardly know you but I do know of that pain _._ And I know that you could use some help. Or… or at least, a friend. It’s okay if you can’t confide in me right away but it’s nice to be able to have someone to vent to, to blow off some steam with now and then. Hang out, pal around, make bad puns, and just forget about our regular, everyday lives for a little while.”

Chat shrugged and shook his head. “Picnics and jokes are nice but we wouldn’t be able to keep it up forever. You can’t have a relationship with someone if you don’t trust them.”

Ladybug acquiesced. “I suppose that’s true. Eventually you’d have to make a decision about if you’d like to trust me and actually become friends, or if you’d like to… t-to stay as you are.” 

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck again, nervously. “I don’t mean to sound like a jerk. I would like to be able to trust you. I’d like to call you my friend, I really would. It’s hard. Hawkmoth… my father… for as long as I’ve had my miraculous I’ve been told that you’re an evil, awful person. That you don’t want to help us because you want to keep the power of the miraculous all to yourself. But even still, I couldn’t hate you. In fact, I--” his face reddened and he gathered up all his courage to continue, “I’ve always been d-drawn to you. I don’t know if it’s because our miraculouses are two halves of a whole, I mean, that’s probably why, who knows. But I think you’re a good person too, Ladybug. It’s just that... leaving my father has never been an option, so spending time with you is something entirely foreign to me. I’d never even considered it before; it was never a possibility. I don’t know what to do, I’m so confused.” He squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself, as if shrinking would hide him. “I’m sorry,” he said shamefully. “You must think I’m pathetic.”

She frowned. She hadn’t expected Chat to be so honest and open with her. He was laying all his cards on the table without hesitation, as if he genuinely wanted to place his trust in her, wanted to be able to rely on someone. He was afraid to let her in, terrified, even. But he also seemed desperate, and that seemed to be enough for him to at least be willing to try.

She touched him gently on the shoulder and he looked up at her. “Hey. It’s okay to be confused, Chat. Don’t be sorry that you don’t know what to do. And please, don’t _ever_ be sorry for feeling the way you feel.” Chat hadn’t heard anyone say that to him before. She tried to bring back some levity into the conversation, “Anyway, let’s worry about that some other time. You don’t have to decide anything right away or know all the answers. For tonight, let’s just enjoy each other’s company and be happy with the ‘now’.” Then she added, feeling a bit nervous, “If that’s still okay with you.”

Chat beamed at her. “Yeah. That would be great.”

They talked comfortably after that, about everything and nothing. Once the weather started getting a bit colder as the night progressed, Ladybug conjured up two fluffy blankets out of her tiny backpack somehow. She really did think of everything and was quite detail oriented. Chat couldn’t help but find this trait adorable.

Eventually, the bells of Notre Dame struck at two o’clock in the morning and they decided it was time to part ways. Chat helped Ladybug clean up and put everything back in her knapsack. They stood up and looked at each other a little awkwardly, but both smiling nonetheless.

A handshake seemed too formal after sharing so much about themselves, and a hug seemed a bit too intimate. So she did the next thing she could think of and offered him her fist. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but smiled and returned the fist bump.

“See you around, Chat.” she said. “I had fun tonight.”

Chat felt his ears heat up despite the crisp night air. His heart was beating so hard that he worried she could hear him from where he stood. He stammered, “I-I did too. Thank you. And thanks for the snacks. So long, Ladybug.”

Ladybug grinned widely at him, then hefted her surprisingly heavy backpack and zipped away into the darkness. A few minutes later, Chat silently landed in his bedroom for the second time that night. He detransformed and began getting ready for bed, finally taking that much-needed shower, while Plagg spent some quality time with his cheese cabinet.

Adrien laid in bed thinking about all that had happened that day. Never could he have guessed that it would transpire the way it did, or that he had spent time outside of battle with his sworn enemy, and had actually _enjoyed_ it.

“I can’t believe you went on a midnight date with Ladybug,” teased Plagg.

“It wasn’t a date, Plagg.” Adrien argued. “We just talked and ate food.

Plagg wasn’t letting up. “Sounds like a dinner date to me~!” He said in sing-song.

“Urrghh,” Adrien grumbled, turning over in his bed. “Say what you want, it wasn’t a date.”

“Well, your meeting on Sunday is _definitely_ a date.”  Plagg reminded him.

Adrien groaned even louder and put his hands over his face. “I already told you why I’m going out with her! I need to figure her out and see if she’s trustworthy. It is most certainly _not_ a real date,” he retorted. “Still. I’m playing with fire here.”

“Ladybug and Adrien sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!”

Adrien’s face got red hot as his stomach filled with butterflies that spread all over his body. He sat up and chided, “Seriously, Plagg?!”

“Seriously, _Adrien?!”_ Plagg retorted with a touch of crabbiness. “Stop trying to deny it and admit that you like her! If not to me, then to yourself!”

He flopped back onto his bed and whined, _“NO._ Ohhhhhh no, that is _not_ what’s happening here! She's just an attractive young woman and I'm an awkward teenager, and it's just stupid hormones because I've never been kissed and I’m sheltered and nerdy and I’m being mind controlled by my nether regions and I just need to stop talking." He covered his whole head with his comforter.

Plagg snorted next to him. “Yeah, I don’t know if you can blame this one on puberty, buddy.” He zoomed away and added, grumbling, “You knucklehead.” Deciding that the conversation was over, he made himself comfortable on Adrien’s pillow, curling up like a cat.

Adrien emerged from his blankets slowly like a frightened turtle and red as an actual ladybug. His mind raced in a thousand different directions and his anxiety was through the roof. He hoped he didn’t have any early morning activities scheduled this next day, because there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

As he attempted to settle down, his thoughts wandered yet again to the time he spent with Ladybug. Her soft touch, her lovely voice, her mannerisms, her quirks, her expressiveness. The way her nose scrunched when she talked about her pet peeves and how her eyes lit up when she talked about her family and friends. He recalled the strong urge to hold her and be held by her, despite barely knowing her. How she made him feel like he was more than just a tool, or a means to an end. That he was a human and had the right to have opinions and feelings. That he was worthy of respect and love. And, although he felt awful about it, he felt jealous of her family and friends. Because he, too, wanted to be a recipient of her love and kindness.

Adrien caught himself, realizing what he’d just wished for.

_This is bad. This is very bad. What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally figured out an outline for this story, since it was originally intended to be a oneshot I had no idea where I was going to go with it. XD Anyway, thanks for being patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Super special thanks to my amazing, wonderful betas, KryallaOrchid and Totally_Lucky!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!


	3. Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette keeps worrying about Chat Noir, so she goes on an outing with friends to try to relax. 
> 
> She may or may not succeed.

_**Mood Music:**  _ __ _[Under the Sky of Paris · Andre Rieu](https://youtu.be/YbaKFX2sjCc) _

 

Marinette furrowed her brows in discontent. It had been a night of fretful sleep, her mind a furious whirlwind of emotions. She couldn’t get Chat Noir out of her thoughts. His melancholy expression, the fear in his eyes, his hopeful smile, his gentleness... She just _had_ to find a way to help him.

Languidly sipping her drink, she wondered what she should do. Defeating Hawkmoth was still the number one priority. If Chat Noir were to join her, it would definitely turn the tide. However, she wasn’t sure if he’d be willing, or even able to. It would be asking a lot from him, especially since it sounded like his father controlled every aspect of his life, including whether or not he got to keep his own miraculous. If Hawkmoth detected any signs of defiance, Chat might be powerless or even in danger before he even got the chance to make a decision about it.

Fighting by herself all these years had been challenging, to say the least. Practically from the very beginning of her career as Ladybug she had all but pleaded Master Fu to give some of the other miraculouses away so that she could have allies, but he’d always been vehemently against it. It was understandable though, she supposed. After giving away the most powerful two miraculouses and unexpectedly have one of them so grossly misused, he insisted that they couldn’t risk any others falling under Hawkmoth’s control. Especially since he had given the miraculous to another boy around her age, and the people Marinette trusted the most (and would subsequently recruit for help) were her peers. On the outside, Chat Noir had seemed perfect for the job... but Fu couldn’t have predicted things would happen as they did.

No, she concluded. Master Fu was right; they couldn’t have yet another miraculous fall under Hawkmoth’s control; it was out of the question. Fu had already been through enough, having paid for his mistakes as a guardian. All things considered, Marinette knew he was trying his best. With no other allies, it was up to her alone to defend the city and retrieve the butterfly miraculous and, if things didn’t go as she hoped, the cat miraculous as well. Her heart ached just thinking about it.

She frowned and her resolve strengthened. She would help Chat Noir as best as she could, in whichever way ended up being the best for him. If that meant taking his miraculous and freeing him from Hawkmoth’s control, she would do it, albeit begrudgingly. But she had faith that he would change his mind on his own, and held onto the belief that he would rebel against Hawkmoth despite their close association.

“Marinette?”

Chat had said that they wanted the Ladybug miraculous for a good cause. Who were they doing all of this for? Why was it so important that--

_“Marinette!!”_

Marinette’s head shot up and she shrieked, losing her balance on the chair and nearly falling over.

“Girl, are you alright?” Alya rubbed Marinette’s back and gave her a sympathetic look. “You’ve been totally spaced out all afternoon! Is something on your mind?”

Marinette’s head lowered a bit and she shrugged. “Sorry, Alya. I guess I just didn’t sleep well last night. Shouldn’t have had that latte so late in the day, I guess!” she fake-laughed.

Alya raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Well, if you say so,” she acquiesced, then leaned over and lowered her voice, “but be sure to tell me if something really _is_ bothering you or if you need help with anything. Okay, Mari?”

Marinette grinned widely. She reached over and gave her best friend a hug. “I will. Thanks, Alya.”

Alya squeezed back lovingly and kissed her forehead. “Just try to take it easy. School hasn’t even started yet but you already seem stressed out. Relax, take a dip in the pool.” She stood up and tugged lightly on Marinette’s arm, signaling to the pool with her head. “Come with me, I’m about to go back in myself.”

Marinette nodded and stood up, half-heartedly walking towards the pool … until she spotted Nino and Adrien splashing in the water. They turned towards the girls and waved cheerfully, and Marinette suddenly felt like she was wearing snowshoes, devoid of any sort of grace or glamour. Adrien’s damp golden hair glistened in the sun, his svelte, statuesque physique looking like it came straight out of a sports magazine. The years had been kind to him. _Very_ kind. In addition, her brain somehow conjured up sparkly bubble vision that surrounded him, blocking out the rest of the enormous swimming pool.  Despite having sewn herself a stylish two piece halter top swimsuit for the summer, she suddenly felt very naked. Fighting the strong urge to cover herself and hide, she waved back with feigned enthusiasm.

Alya looked over at Marinette with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and called to them, “Hey! You guys wanna play ‘chicken fight’?”

Adrien cocked his head to the side quizzically. “What’s ‘chicken fight’?”

Nino answered, “It’s a game where you have two teams; each team has one person sit on top the other one’s shoulders, then each couple tries to knock the other team’s top person down into the water.”

“Doesn’t that sound fun, _Marinette?”_ Alya cooed. Marinette shot her a furtive glare and Alya grinned back at her mischievously.

Adrien perked up and smiled. “I’ve never played that before! I’m in!”

Alya chimed in excitedly, pointing at Nino, “Dibs on that hot guy back there with the goggles!” She winked at him and he rubbed the back of his head, his face reddening noticeably.

Adrien waded towards the edge of the pool and looked up at Marinette. “That means you’ll be my teammate, Mari. You can give me some pointers!” His bright smile was _so_ unfairly attractive, displaying innocence despite his facial features, which had become more sculpted and handsome since their first meeting several years ago, leaving behind any remaining traces of baby fat. Marinette thought she could feel her knees shake and didn’t trust herself to speak, so she simply smiled back and nodded.

Apprehensively, Marinette slipped into the water and the four of them headed towards the center of the pool. Once they reached the area, Adrien’s face scrunched in concentration and he suddenly dove down into the water behind Marinette. She yelped briefly as she felt him slip between her legs and hoist her up. Adrien rose out of the surface laughing and spluttering, wiping water away from his face.

Desperately trying to feign nonchalance (Adrien's hands were on her skin!!!) Marinette adjusted herself until she was comfortable, and Adrien curled his hands around her knees to hold on. Together, they walked toward the patiently waiting Nino and Alya, already in position.

Uncertain, Marinette's hand fluttered around Adrien as she tried to decide where to hold him, finally settling on his head. "Sorry, I don't know where else to hold on."

“It’s okay, Marinette, I don’t mind,” he replied brightly.  “Sorry I’m not very graceful; it’s my first time walking in water while carrying someone.”

Marinette replied, “O-oh thanks! And don’t worry, you’re great. I mean, I’m great. I mean, I’m doing you. _I mean, you’re doing great!!!”_  Adrien laughed airily in return and he patted the top of one of her legs in reassurance while Marinette internally screamed.

The first round was Alya and Marinette on top. Years of sleepovers, pillowfights, and wrestling meant they were well aware of each other’s strengths and weaknesses. With this knowledge, Marinette played dirty and occasionally tickled Alya while they grappled, but to no avail; after a couple of minutes Adrien finally lost his balance when Marinette leaned sideways a bit too much and they tipped over with a loud splash, Nino and Alya whooping victoriously.

Accepting Adrien's help, Marinette clambered onto his shoulders again for a second round, which they won, having gotten the hang of the game more. Laughing and cheering, they gave each other a watery high five.

The third round was Alya sitting on Marinette’s shoulders and Nino on Adrien’s. Alya swayed forward repeatedly to tightly wrap her arms around Nino’s torso, forcing Marinette and Adrien to bump into each other lightly and apologizing awkwardly every time. 

 _Is she doing that on purpose?!_ Marinette wondered suspiciously.

Ultimately, Alya’s tactics were unsuccessful. Nino surged forward and grabbed her face, then followed up with a remarkably passionate kiss which, incidentally, caused Adrien and Marinette’s bodies to become tightly pressed against each other and almost shared a kiss of their own, their lips briefly brushing, but ultimately smooshed on each others’ nose and chin. A quite dumbstruck and dazed Alya flopped into the water, and the round went to the boys.

“N-nino, what the hell!” Alya sputtered as she rose out of the water, “That was such a cheap move!” She splashed at him vigorously and huffed at him with mock indignation.

“Hey babe, you started it!” Nino laughed and zealously splashed back.

Once their splashing died down Nino swam up to Alya and grabbed her around the waist, then rested his forehead against hers. “Cheater,” he teased.

“Ch-cheater, who?” she panted lightly, a bit breathless. “I was visually impaired and you took advantage of it, Mr. Prescription Goggles.”

Nino smirked at her, holding her tighter. “I think maybe you _like_ how they look.”

“Hmmm,” Alya sighed as she blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Maybe I like how _all_ of you looks.”

Nino lowered his head and captured Alya’s lips and she made a slight gasping sound. She grabbed hold of the back of his head to deepen the kiss and he let out a small moan. Nino lifted Alya to his height so her toes no longer touched the floor of the pool, and she felt like she was weightless. Moments passed and it was like everything stood still for them so they could revel in each others’ touch.

“Um, GUYS?! _WE’RE STILL HERE!!!”_  Marinette declared loudly as a very red-faced Adrien tried to hide a smile behind his hand.

Alya and Nino’s eyes shot open and their bodies stiffened like wooden boards. Nino fake-cleared his throat and Alya adjusted her hair as they clumsily broke apart. 

Alya stammered, “S-so, uh, one more round?” She smiled innocently and shrugged.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Sure. But just one, so you guys can go and snog elsewhere. Emphasis on _elsewhere.”_  Nino and Alya glanced at each other shyly and smiled sheepishly.  Marinette looked back at Adrien and inquired, “Uh, that is, if you still have time before you have to get back for your photo shoot.”

Adrien gasped and glanced at his waterproof watch, but then perked up and smiled. “Phew! I’ve still got an hour before I have to go.”

“Perfect!” Marinette beamed. Despite her chronic shyness and lack of eloquence (to say the least) when she was around him, she had really missed being with Adrien, as he hadn’t been able to spend much quality time with his friends over the summer.

For the next match, Marinette got on Alya’s shoulders and Adrien on Nino’s.  Marinette’s nervousness slowly melted away as she and Adrien laughed and wrestled with each other, every brush of skin sending more and more delightful tingles to her stomach.

Despite Adrien’s larger size, it looked like Marinette was getting the upper hand. Suddenly, as Adrien was retracting his arm from behind her back to change positions, his watch got snagged on one of the straps from her halter top and, as if time had slowed down and everything was in slow motion, they both watched in horror as the knot came untied.

Horrified, Adrien did the only thing he could think of: before the halter top could fall down all the way, he leaped off Nino’s shoulders and tackled Marinette into the water.

Nino and Alya turned to look at each other, sharing the same baffled expressions. Nino spoke up, hands on his hips, “Dude, you didn’t need to tackle her to win, it’s just a game.”

Alya squinted at a floating object and exclaimed, “Wait a sec... is that Marinette’s top?!”

Nino gasped, “Whoa whoa whoa, Adrien! You gotta get a room first, bro!”

Adrien and Marinette rose out of the water, coughing and sputtering.

He held her in a tight bear hug, everything but their heads staying below the surface. Panicked and panting, Adrien stammered, “W-we’re having a s-slight situation!!”  Marinette was too stunned to do anything but make a tiny screeching sound.

Alya realized that Adrien was actually shielding Marinette from a colossal wardrobe malfunction and her eyes grew wide like saucers. “OHHHH MY GOODNESS, NINO GET A TOWEL, QUICK!!!” The pair quickly scrambled towards the pool ladder while Adrien and Marinette slinked behind them, an incredibly flustered Adrien protectively clutching a mortified Marinette.

Distraught, Adrien squeezed Marinette so tightly it almost made it hard for her to breathe. As they made their way towards the others, bodies and faces touching the entire way, he whispered into her ear, “M-Marinette, I am S-SO SORRY! I swear it was an accident! I’m so, so sorry!”

Despite being in a dumbfounded state herself, Marinette still managed to assuage him, rubbing his back lightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay... it wasn’t your fault.”

Dozens of embarrassed apologies later, they finally reached the edge of the pool.  Alya immediately wrapped a large towel around Marinette as she slowly stood up. Alya rushed to their seats and grabbed Marinette’s bag, who then turned towards the boys and said meekly, “Umm, we’ll be right back.” She made her way to the changing rooms, Alya’s arms protectively around her shoulders.

After fetching Marinette’s halter top, which had fallen off completely sometime during their walk, Adrien sat on a bench and put his head on his hands, groaning pathetically.

Nino sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Hey man, you didn’t mean it, Marinette knows that.”

Adrien shook his head. “Ugghhh, I wouldn’t blame her if she hates me now.”

“Hey bro, it’s Marinette!” Nino rocked him lightly. “She’s like the sweetest gal in Paris! She could never hate you!”

“I’ve also never _undressed her in public_ before,” Adrien argued.

Nino inhaled sharply through his teeth. “A good point. Still, she’s a good egg. She’ll forgive you for sure.”

“I really hope so,” Adrien replied, his eyes lifting once he spotted Marinette and Alya returning from the dressing rooms, Marinette wearing a regular shirt.

Unable to look her in the eyes, Adrien jumped up and handed back the swimsuit, with an expression so sorrowful and guilty one would think his puppy got stolen.

Accepting the wet garment, Marinette mustered up the most chipper voice she could and said, “Thanks, Adrien.”

Finally raising his eyes, Adrien was about to speak when Marinette gently put her fingers on his lips and interrupted, “Don’t you dare say that you’re sorry again, Adrien! It was an accident and I am NOT upset with you!” She removed her hand and shrugged. “If anything, _I’m_ to blame since I consciously picked fashion over functionality. Should’ve gone with a one piece!” she chuckled nervously, trying to bring an air of lightheartedness back into the group.

Alya picked up on Marinette’s attempt to reassure Adrien and chimed in, “Oh, Mari, these sort of things seem to only ever happen to you! We should get you a lucky charm to carry around everywhere. Maybe then you’ll start finding money on the ground and can take us all out for ice cream!”

All except Adrien laughed, the latter staring at the ground and looking like he was about to get beaten to a pulp.

Marinette lifted her hand and touched his arm. He looked up at her and saw that she was grinning widely, not a hint of anger in her eyes. Slightly relieved, he smiled back weakly. “Thanks, Marinette,” he said, almost whisper quiet. 

Alya glanced up at Nino and made a furtive gesture. Nino quirked an eyebrow, puzzled, but then a beat later he understood and nodded. Alya announced, “Hey, sorry guys but we gotta go. Nora just sent me a text message that she burned dinner and needs me to pick something up on the way home.”

Alya secretly poked Nino’s back and he continued, “UH, yeah! And Alya left her wallet at home so I’m gonna buy the food with my card.”

They scurried off, leaving the pair by themselves. Adrien and Marinette shuffled uncomfortably, struggling to maintain eye contact, the mutual embarrassment still thick in the air.

 _Say something!_ Adrien inwardly screamed at himself. _Why am I so awkward and weird?! I bet she secretly does hate me and is just being polite!_

Marinette was the first to recover from the uncomfortableness. She walked up to him, gently bumping shoulders and asked, “Can I walk you home?”  Grateful and relieved that Marinette had been the one to break the silence, Adrien smiled back weakly and nodded. He picked up both their bags and they began the trek home.

“Shouldn’t it be me walking _you_ home? It seems the more chivalrous thing to do,” he inquired as they walked at a leisurely pace.

Marinette shrugged and chuckled. “It’s okay, I have to run a few errands after this so I’m not going home yet.” She looked up at him and said wistfully, “Besides, I haven’t gotten to see you very much over the summer, so I wanted to spend a few extra minutes hanging out together.”

Looking away, he grimaced. “I just wish I hadn’t ruined everything though. I feel really bad about spoiling the game.” He sighed. “Sometimes I feel like I’m cursed.”

Eyes wide, Marinette tried to soothe him, “Oh, Adrien! You didn’t ruin anything! You’re way too hard on yourself. It was just a bit of bad luck!” Trying to bring back some levity into the conversation, she added, “Alya wasn’t wrong when she said it tends to follow me everywhere. Maybe I can get myself a lucky coin, or some lucky socks. Although a fancy calligraphed Chinese talisman sounds pretty cool too. I do have a lucky bracelet but I left it at home. I bet that’s what happened! I’ll be sure to remember to stick it in my purse next time.” She gave him a sweet, reassuring grin.

Adrien smiled, a comfortable warmth spreading in his chest. “I’m so glad you don’t hate me, Marinette.” Quietly, he added, “I’d be devastated if I ever lost you as a friend.”

Marinette snorted, “Oh please. I could _never_ hate you. You’re too nice.” She winked and added, “Besides, it’ll take more than a mere _BARE_ hug to come between our friendship.”

Adrien’s whipped his head towards her and stared incredulously for a moment, then burst out into loud guffaws. Marinette joined in and the pair earned a few curious stares from onlookers, but they paid it no mind.

“Really though,” Marinette interjected once the laughing died down. “We’re okay. _Really._ I promise.” She reached out and grabbed his upper arm, squeezing gently.

He beamed at her, reaching for her hand with his free arm and squeezing back. “Thanks, Marinette. You’re the best, seriously.”

At that point they had finally reached the large, imposing gates of the Agreste manor. Adrien buzzed the intercom and helped Marinette into her backpack. “Thanks for everything, Mari,” he said sincerely. “Despite the, uh, ‘incident’, I really did have a lot of fun today.”

“Yeah! M-me too,” she replied, suddenly feeling her stomach drop. There was so much more she wanted to say to him but the right words just weren’t coming. The thought of him going back into that spacious yet soulless mansion, it was so depressing. Adrien deserved _so_ much more. He always worked tirelessly and put immeasurable effort into everything he was required to do. He wanted so badly to be accepted by the only family he had left, but was hardly ever spoken to or even acknowledged. The most tragic thing, perhaps, was that Adrien didn’t seem to realize just how _wrong_ it all was. After all, how could anyone assert themselves about something they didn’t know they were entitled to receive, such as a parent’s love and attention?

Overwhelmed with empathy and compassion, she suddenly surged forward and pulled Adrien into a bone crushing hug. He stilled for a moment but then hugged back, gently resting his head on top of hers. Struck by a flash of familiarity, she pushed those thoughts aside for the time being.

Fighting tears, Marinette blurted unthinkingly, “I love you.” She felt Adrien tense slightly, so she chickened out and quickly added, _“All_ of us do.” After a few moments of silence she managed to utter, “Text or call us if you ever need anything, okay? Promise me?... Please?”

She felt him chuckle lightly and he gave her one last squeeze. “I promise. Love you too.”

The gates finally opened and the teens reluctantly parted ways. A few steps down the walkway Adrien turned around and gave Marinette one last wave and a grateful smile. Marinette waved back enthusiastically with an exaggerated flourish, which succeeded in its intent of getting one last hearty laugh out of him.

As she walked away, Marinette heard a brief zipping noise coming from her backpack and a tiny voice chirped from within, “Great job, Marinette! You were able to have an actual conversation with Adrien!”

Marinette giggled and whispered back, “Thanks, Tikki. For a while there I thought he’d never want to see me again.” She groaned, “AUGH, I can’t believe I almost confessed right then and there! I’m such a coward.”

Tikki stuck out her tiny paw out of the backpack and rubbed her shoulder. “You _almost_ did though! Cheer up! And besides, you have a date with Adrien tomorrow, so at least you’ll get to see him again!”

She adjusted the bag on her back and sighed. “UGH, you’re right. Come on, let’s go shopping, we’re going to need some supplies. Time to get myself out of the _other_ mess I made.”

Elsewhere up high, a tall, sinewy figure peered outside through a tinted window, hands resting behind his back, observing Adrien as he finally reached the front door. Frowning, he curled his lip and called out, “Nathalie, who is that young woman who was with Adrien just now?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sir. One of Adrien’s classmates,” his assistant answered in her usual neutral tone, hoping she successfully concealed her nervousness. She felt a particularly dark aura emanating from her superior, and that was never a good sign.

Gabriel simply grunted and continued to watch Marinette as she walked away, his hands tightly clutching the wooden hexagonal box which had previously harbored the cat miraculous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the Ladrien date!!!


	4. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien go on a date. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Panic attack
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> I drew a couple of pictures of Marinette and what she'd look like in this AU, check them out if you haven't already!
> 
> http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/182968965535/i-drew-this-a-while-back-but-forgot-to-post-it 
> 
> http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/182919236935/so-for-some-reason-tumblr-made-my-last-post-into-a 
> 
>  
> 
> I also started drawing this picture back when I first wrote chapter 1 but didn't finish it til much later. I went back and stuck it into the chapter, but here it is in case some of you haven't seen it.
> 
> http://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/182852837505/i-started-this-a-few-months-ago-but-wasnt-happy

 

 _**Mood Music:** _ _**[Medley from Frozer and Mayura (piano) - arranged by Corpington ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCYBjEimGxs) ** _

 

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this, I can’t believe I’m doing this, why am I doing this, this is super dumb, this is a very bad idea, why am I going through with it, do I look okay, do I have lipstick on my teeth, why did I have to open my big mouth, why do I turn into a numbskull anytime I‘m around him, why does he have to be so dang wonderful and gorgeous and kind and —_ Ladybug anxiously rambled and fretted internally as she walked towards the designated meeting area at the Trocadero.

Sighing, she looked up the Sunday evening movie times for the 10th time and checked her cardigan pockets (yet again) to make sure she’d brought enough money for snacks. While she knew that Adrien could afford his own fare, she wasn’t sure if she’d be the one to pay because she was the one who invited him.

_What even is date protocol?! What even is date protocol when you’re a SUPERHERO?_

Marinette had only ever gone on a handful of dates, none going further than awkwardly holding hands or maybe a quick peck on the cheek at the end. Her parents were high school sweethearts, which meant they were of no real help to her because they had spent practically every waking moment together since they were kids; the way they’d gone about their courtship was entirely relaxed, natural, and informal. So essentially, she was entirely lacking in experience in this field.

She finally spotted said object of her affections leaning against a pillar wearing a red zip-up hoodie, as promised. He wore his hood up, and yet he almost seemed to glow ethereally despite the dim evening light. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him in what she hoped looked like a carefree and relaxed gait and _not_ like a platypus, which is what she felt like in her disguise. To borrow a phrase from her school nemesis: utterly ridiculous.

A few dozen meters away, Adrien rubbed his hands nervously, then opted to stick them in his pockets to try to avoid drawing attention to himself. Plagg had snickered the whole way there and even now he kept busting out into fits of uncontrollable giggles every so often. Adrien rolled his eyes. Maybe Plagg was right and this was a horrible idea. And although Plagg _did_ eventually warm up to the concept of going on a date with Ladybug, Adrien suspected that it was just because he wanted to watch him crash and burn.

He shook his head in determination, reminding himself that he was there on a mission: to investigate and determine whether Ladybug was trustworthy or whether she was two-faced.

Behind him someone abruptly cleared their throat. He turned to look at whoever was trying to get his attention and came face to face with a stunning young woman wearing a stylish, long sleeved cardigan and a flowing mid-length skirt. Her long, raven hair was in a low ponytail and she sported large Hello Kitty eyeglasses with tinted lenses that looked slightly out of place with the rest of her ensemble but somehow pulled the look together nonetheless.

“Hello,” he greeted. “Can I help you?” The thought entered his mind that maybe this was one of his fans and she had recognized him despite wearing his hood.

“Um,” the young woman replied, rubbing her arm nervously. “Hi Adrien. It’s me.” She waved with a gloved hand and smiled shyly, her lips shimmering with a soft pink lip gloss.

Adrien moved closer so he could see her face more clearly. He squinted for a moment, then his eyes widened in recognition. He gave a small gasp and started to exclaim, “Ladyb--!”

Ladybug surged forward and put her hand over his mouth, and raised her other hand to made a “Shh” sign. Adrien finally noticed that she was wearing her _mask_ under the tinted glasses. He realized that she was transformed under the clothes she was wearing. He had half expected her to show up as herself, although, all things considered, that may have been a very bad idea. He had also wondered if she’d show up in her civilian form and potentially reveal her identity, but Ladybug wasn’t reckless enough to do something like that. He hadn’t considered the possibility of her wearing a disguise _over_ a disguise.

Ladybug stood on her tiptoes and put her free hand on his shoulder so she could whisper into his ear, her breath tickling his neck pleasantly, “I didn’t want us to attract any attention but I had to come while transformed. Miraculouses have glamour magic that helps protect the wearer's identity, otherwise there’s a chance I’d be recognized.” She lowered herself and asked timidly, “I-is that okay?” 

Adrien felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest and he desperately hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt.  At this proximity, even without his enhanced Chat Noir sense he could still subtly smell her familiar floral scent, which always brought him inexplicable comfort. He could count the adorable tiny freckles speckled on her nose, could feel the warmth radiating from her hand in spite of the thin material of her suit, could see the lights from the Eiffel Tower reflected in her piercing, azure eyes. Suppressing a dreamy sigh, he nodded slightly and let out a muffled, “Mm-hmm.”

Ladybug gasped. “Oh! I’m sorry!” she sputtered and released him, then put some distance between them.

Wringing her hands, she spoke softly, her cheeks pink, “Thank you, by the way. For coming here. I realize this... ‘outing’ may not be exactly what you’re used to, but... it means a lot to me that you even showed up.”

Ladybug’s captivating smile almost caused Adrien’s knees to buckle, which confused him to no end. _We’re literally just standing here talking, what is WRONG with me??_

Shaking himself out of his slight haze, he replied, “Thanking you for inviting me. I’ve been looking forward to it,” he half-lied. She didn’t _really_ need to know just how terrified he’d been.

“Thanks, Adrien. I appreciate it. But, having said that,” she added anxiously, “I... I wanted to give you one last chance to back out. I don’t want you to feel obligated to go through with it.” She looked up at him, eyes filled with apprehension and dread. “I’ll totally understand if you change your mind. _Really._ I wouldn’t want you to have to do something that you’re uncomfortable with.” 

Adrien smiled at her fondly. She was so unexpectedly considerate, as she’d proven to both sides of himself. He wasn’t accustomed to being given a choice, of having the agency to do whatever he was comfortable or not comfortable with doing. Her thoughtful gesture filled his chest with warm tingles, and he found himself suppressing an indescribably strong urge to hug her.

Grinning sympathetically, he took a step towards her and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Ladybug beamed and her whole countenance brightened, then she took his arm. “Yes!”

 

* * *

 

It was extraordinarily difficult for Adrien to keep his attention on the movie. All around him everyone laughed and exclaimed at the protagonists’ antics and misadventures, but, as if by some magnetic force, his eyes were pulled elsewhere; he unwittingly yet frequently stole glances at his masked companion, who laughed along with the rest of the audience. Her radiant smile and unbridled laughter was so infectious, he couldn’t keep himself from grinning widely himself whenever he peeked at her. Anytime their hands brushed while sharing snacks (which, after a short debate on who would pay for what, they’d settled on her buying the tickets and him buying the snacks), it would send his heart racing for reasons he could not fully comprehend. At one point their eyes met and she grinned cheerfully at him. He returned the smile and was infinitely grateful that the theater was dark, since he was pretty sure that his face was beet red instead of its usual color.

Ladybug seemed so ordinary here, but in the best way. A way that made her extremely approachable and warm. A way that put his nerves at ease while simultaneously setting fire to his chest. In the battlefield she had always seemed so fierce and intimidating to him, but that was not how he felt now. He felt perfectly comfortable and, dare he say it… _safe_. How was this chipper and animated girl that same intense and formidable opponent that he was so used to seeing as Chat Noir? It was baffling, to say the least.

 _UGH, I need to stop_ thinking _and actually try to focus on the movie so I can have something to talk about afterwards,_ he scolded himself.

Instead of paying attention, however, Adrien found himself wondering about just that: _what_ exactly they would be doing after the movie. The plan was for them to go to an outdoor cafe so the darkness would help to conceal Ladybug’s presence from others, followed by a walk along the Seine.

He wasn’t really sure what was considered “normal,” as this was the first date he had ever actually _agreed_ to go on. All of his previous (and numerous) other dates had been arranged by either Nathalie or his father and added to his schedule without him even being consulted about it; each and every one of them meticulously fabricated for some strategic socioeconomic or business purpose. Some of those dates ended with a bored, cordial handshake from both parties (much to his relief), but most of the time his companions were superficial and flirtatious, always aiming to take advantage of him and benefit from their affiliations, which only worsened as he got older. His dates had become increasingly provocative and pushy, which he detested and almost feared.  

However, since this date had all been entirely voluntary and Ladybug was letting Adrien participate in all the decision making, did that also mean that he would also get to choose _how_ to end his date with her?

_Is there a handshake? A hug? Is there a k-- A kis-- AUGH!!_

His stomach flip-flopped anxiously just thinking about it. What was the traditional way of doing things? Although, he supposed, this date wasn’t exactly like a traditional date, to say the least.

 

Before he knew it, the movie was over and Ladybug reached over to touch his forearm, since apparently she’d been trying to get his attention.

She smiled sweetly and asked, “Um, shall we go? Unless you really wanted to stay til the end of the credits.”

Adrien stammered as he stood, “Oh- uh, no, it’s fine. We can go.” They walked over to the garbage and recycling bins to get rid of all their empty wrappers and containers, then walked out of the auditorium.

As they made their way towards the theater’s exit, Ladybug asked, “So how did you like the movie?”

Adrien’s brain froze, but he managed to stutter out, “Uh, it was… it was really something, huh?”

Ladybug replied enthusiastically, “Yes, it sure was! I can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard!” she giggled and continued, “What was your favorite part?”

Drawing a complete blank, Adrien desperately tried to remember an event from the movie, just _anything_ at all. “W-well, it- it was…”

“Holy crap, is that Adrien Agreste?!” a voice exclaimed from a few meters away.

Ladybug and Adrien whipped their heads around towards the source of the yelling.

“Oh no,” Adrien let out a bleak sigh.

Instantly more excited cries chimed in.

“No way! It’s really him!”

“It’s the legit Adrien Agreste!”

“Wow! He watches movies like regular people!”

“Oh my goodness, let’s get his picture!”

Within seconds they were surrounded by squealing fans, all shuffling to try to get as close to him as possible.

It was then that Adrien realized that he’d forgotten to put his sweatshirt’s hood back on. He groaned internally, berating himself for his absent-mindedness. This situation could very quickly spiral out of control.

Ladybug touched his shoulder apprehensively. “We need to get you out of here,” she whispered to him. He glanced at her nervously and nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and they began their attempt to shuffle away from the mob of starry-eyed teenagers.

In the commotion, Ladybug cried out as she was jostled roughly and knocked over against Adrien, who instinctively caught her by the waist. She held tightly onto his arms, stabilizing herself.

“My L- uh... hey, Ladybug, are you alright?” he asked quietly, concern lacing his voice.

Ladybug looked up at him, her eyes still wide and startled, but a beat later she relaxed a bit then smiled at him, replying softly, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Adrien could feel his face flush as he stared down at her, the latter looking more vulnerable, more… _human_ than he was used to. He smiled back and gently helped her right herself, hands still on her waist. She held his gaze, her own cheeks a bit pink as well... most likely flustered from being shoved by the crowd, he surmised. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly, her bright eyes contrasting against the deep red of her mask.

...Her mask.

He could see her mask.

Adrien’s expression changed from one of fondness to one of complete shock, and Ladybug’s face scrunched in confusion.

Mortified, Adrien stammered, “Y-your glasses—”

Ladybug reached up to touch her face and realized that they’d fallen when she was pushed. She quickly scanned the floor, trying to spot her fallen glasses. After a few moments of searching she realized that it would be near impossible to find them in this crowd.

“Forget it,” she said, shaking her head. “There’s no way I’ll find them. Let’s just leave.”

Beside them, a fan yelled, “Is that Ladybug?!”

More voices clamored, “It _is_ Ladybug!”

“What? She’s here??”

“She’s with Adrien!”

“A celebrity date?! How romantic!”

“Someone get a picture!!”

Adrien winced and let out a grumble. “Great.”

He whipped around and snatched Ladybug’s hand. “Run!” he cried.

Ladybug made no objections as they bolted through the crowd, making their way out of the theater and into the enormous shopping center. As it was indoors, Ladybug couldn’t swing them away from the crowd using her yoyo, which would have been ideal. Instead, they were forced to try to leave the mall through the proper exit. Unfortunately, said exit was quite a ways from their current location; additionally they were on the third level.

Deciding to skip the escalators altogether, Ladybug picked up a very surprised Adrien and leaped to the floor below. Adrien let out an involuntary gasp and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, pressing himself close to her small yet powerful frame. They landed gracefully and Ladybug uttered a quick apology as she set him down, taking his hand once again.

The two quickly made their way towards the exit… only to encounter another sizable group of teenagers who were loitering near the doors of the shopping center, as it was closing time. Despite them still being a few meters away, Adrien was instantly recognized and they approached the pair. He swore under his breath, then pulled Ladybug in the opposite direction.

As they ran back, they caught sight of the previous crowd from the movies making their way down the escalators, who would no doubt notice them in a few moments. Stopping short, Ladybug let out a short whimper and looked up at Adrien, her expression full of worry and clearly having run out of ideas. His eyes darted around looking for another escape route. A beat later, he located a possible hiding spot and tugged on Ladybug’s hand to get her attention. She quickly understood and followed him.

Together they dashed into a small side hallway and scrambled into a storage closet at the far end, shutting the door quietly.

Panting from the exertion of having sprinted across the mall, Ladybug and Adrien met each others’ eyes, chuckling awkwardly as they stood tightly pressed up against each other in the tiny room, which was full of large, heavy boxes.

For a few of minutes neither of them spoke a word, but strained to listen to the commotion outside, trying to figure out if they had been discovered. 

Once the noise dissipated (no doubt due to the crowd being ushered outside by mall security), they shared a hopeful look. Breathing slowed as they took the time to loosen their postures and relax. Head still reeling from what had occurred, Ladybug asked him, “Is… is it always like this? With your fans?”

Adrien shrugged, resting his back against the closed door. “Well, not always. But…” he mused, “We did have a photo shoot a couple of weeks ago and, uhhh... there was a lot of leather.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in confusion and her head tilted to the side. “...Leather?” she queried. “Sounds like an… _interesting_ shoot.”

Flustered, Adrien clarified, “Th-that is...! Leather _clothes!_ Leather pants and leather jackets, motorcycles, the ‘bad boy’ look, that sort of thing.”

Ladybug realized that she knew _exactly_ which photo shoot he was talking about. In fact, she remembered it _very well._ It was her new favorite magazine spread of his. He had always played the part of the angelic, flawless, studious blonde model who you’d want to take home to meet your parents over dinner. The leather photo shoot, however, complete with deadly smouldering eyes and sinful parted lips, was a complete change from his usual innocent portrayal. She’d already purchased two copies of the magazine... although she wasn’t about to divulge that information to the aforementioned model while standing chest to chest against him in a tiny closet.

“Aha, gotcha,” she replied nonchalantly. She looked up at Adrien who chuckled sheepishly, cheeks tinged with a delightful shade of pink which was visible despite having a dim light bulb as the only light source.

“Well, I bet you looked amazing. Especially if this is the reaction you’ve been getting lately. Maybe you should wear leather more often,” she teased with a wink.

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, um, well, I guess- maybe,” he stammered timidly. Was she flirting with him? Not that he was opposed to the idea. They’d flirted playfully as Chat Noir and Ladybug many times, but he wasn’t used to being flirted with as Adrien by anyone without ulterior motives. It was… nice.

They stood in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to do or say next.

  
  
                **_Mood Music:[The Dark Side - Muse](https://youtu.be/U23G0hGEUsU)_**

 

Eyeing the door across from her, Ladybug decided to take the initiative and speak first. “Well, I’m sure all your rabid fans are gone,” she said as she tried to go around him and failed because of the lack of available space. She abandoned that idea and instead she reached across to grab the doorknob next to Adrien’s waist. “We should head out too, since it’s getting pretty la-” she suddenly went quiet and her eyebrows furrowed. She tried turning the doorknob again, but as before, it didn’t budge.

It was locked from the outside.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Adrien asked nervously in spite of himself, already suspecting exactly what was wrong.

Ladybug quirked her mouth to the side. “It’s stuck. Or locked.”

Adrien’s hand instantly reached for the door for confirmation. He roughly twisted and yanked on the doorknob in desperation, his hands suddenly becoming clammy and slick. 

Ladybug noticed his erratic movements and grew increasingly concerned. “Hey, are you feeling alright?”

Adrien didn’t answer. Was he trembling? She looked closely at him and noticed his pupils becoming dilated. His breathing was rapidly becoming more and more shallow. His other hand was clenched into a painfully tight fist and he appeared as though he’d collapse at any moment.

_He looks woozy and disoriented… Is he sick??_

“It’s going to be okay, Adrien,” she attempted to reassure him. “We’ll find a way out and we can find someplace for you to lie down if you’re not feeling well.”

But it was like he hadn’t even heard her. He quietly muttered, “No, no, no… We’re trapped. We can’t get out of here and we’re stuck, just- trapped. What if we never get out? What-what if we can’t-- Don’t keep me in here, please, please let me out...” he trailed off, mumbling absently.

Ladybug’s eyes popped wide open in realization. Adrien was claustrophobic. He was having a panic attack.

_Oh no… What have I done?_

Guilt flooded into her like a waterfall. She never should have brought Adrien here. This whole thing was wrong. She shouldn’t have approached him as Ladybug. He didn’t know anything about her, and “Ladybug” wasn’t supposed to know anything about him. Getting close to him would only put him in danger. If Hawkmoth were to find out that he’d been associated with her it would be disastrous. But she’d been too careless, too selfish, too self-absorbed and infatuated to think clearly and now Adrien was the one paying for her grievous lack of judgment.

Ladybug was brought back to reality as Adrien’s breathing hitched sporadically and his chest heaved laboriously. She braced herself in case she needed to catch him were he to pass out from lack of oxygen, but she hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Watching Adrien helplessly as he continued down a spiral of fear, she knew she had to do something. She tried desperately to stay calm and level-headed for his sake. She _needed_ to help him get through this.

Pulling herself together after a brief self-pep talk, she tried to reassure him softly, “Hey. It’s okay, Adrien. I’m right here with you, you’re not alone. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. You’re not going to get hurt, I promise.”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. She could tell that he’d heard her and was trying to process her words. She waited a few moments and added, “Are you okay with physical touch? Is it alright if I touch your arm?”

Adrien paused, then nodded slightly in response.

Ladybug’s hand reached over slowly and tentatively touched his forearm. Once she was sure that he really was okay with the contact, she eased upwards to his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

She tried again, “We need to slow down your breathing. Try to take some deep breaths.”

Frantic, he stammered, “I ca- I can’t! I’m... it-it’s too… I can’t!” he cried.

Ladybug slowly took his hand and gently pressed it up to the area just below her neck at the collarbone. She held it there with an almost featherlight touch.

As calmly as she could, she cooed soothingly, “Breathe with me, Adrien. Follow my lead.”

His head turned and he stared at where his hand rested on her. Finally meeting her eyes, his pupils finally began to focus again. With a last shaky breath, he nodded.

Adrien accepted Ladybug’s other hand and placed it on his own chest, his larger hand covering hers completely.

She took deep breaths and he did the same, their hands a physical indicator to help him follow along. Their breaths intermingled during their synchronizations, and Adrien’s trembling steadily decreased, as did his heart rate.

Ladybug smiled comfortingly. “You’re doing so awesome, Adrien. Would it help if I rubbed your back?”

His eyes were still squeezed shut, but he replied, “Y-ye-… Please.”

Ladybug reached behind him and gently placed her hand on his back when he suddenly lurched forward to crush her into a tight embrace, holding onto her as if she were a tether to reality. She leaned her head against his as she practically held up his body from falling over. It broke her heart to see him like this, to learn of yet another hardship he had to struggle with.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she whispered softly, repeating, “Everything’s okay… you’re okay… We’re going to be completely fine… we’re not in any danger. You’re doing so great…” Her hands gently slid in wide, smooth strokes and circles on his back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, the only sounds were Adrien breathing and Ladybug’s peaceful ministrations.

Adrien practically nuzzled into her as he whispered, “Thanks, Ladybug.”

Ladybug blushed despite herself. Adrien had been able to push through and recover from his panic attack. Butterflies swelled within her and she was so immensely proud of him; she couldn’t help but smile.

“We won’t be in here forever,” she spoke soothingly. She knew she needed to talk about the situation rationally to try to help Adrien keep his fears under control.  “Even if we can’t get out right this moment, someone _will_ find us eventually.”

“But that could take hours,” he replied, gulping, and pulled away slightly. “The mall doesn’t open until 9am.”

They both thought for a few moments, trying to come up with an idea.

“Couldn’t you like… punch the door open?” he asked. “You’re pretty strong. I could always pay the mall back for the, uh… vandalism.”

Ladybug scrunched her face in consideration. “I could possibly kick it open. But… there’s not quite enough room for me to raise my leg. Plus, you’re right in front of the door and you’d be in the way, since I can’t go around. I might hurt you. I don’t want to risk that.”

Adrien breathed out through his mouth, much calmer than before but obviously still distressed. “What else can we do?” He looked at her hopelessly.

Ladybug frowned. There weren’t a lot of options. She couldn’t use her Lucky Charm for self-gain. Detransforming while Adrien closed his eyes so Tikki could unlock the door was out of the question also (Fu had made it crystal clear that she was never to trust _anyone_ with her detransformation, no matter the circumstances).

She looked around, examining her surroundings. Above the boxes behind her she spotted a single vent on the ceiling. It was the only escape route. If they made their way through the air ducts, it would lead them back out into the mall and they could finally leave.

 _We could climb up the vent,_ she thought. _However... it looks too small for Adrien._ She furrowed her brows, deep in concentration.

Adrien followed her gaze and noticed the vent as well. He shook his head. “That won’t work. I’m way too big, I’d never fit through that hole. But...” He stopped suddenly, eyes wide and he looked back at her, throat dry. “But _you_ could.”

“No! No, don’t worry, Adrien. I wouldn’t leave without you,” she quickly reassured him. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Adrien continued resolutely, “I don’t think we have a choice. I think you need to do it.”

“What?! But Adrien, I-” she cried, bewildered. “I can’t leave you alone in here! There’s gotta be another way,” she argued, arms flailing as much as the available space allowed.

He placed both his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small smile. “I’ll be fine, really. Unless you want to spend the next 10 hours in here without food or a bathroom break, you _have_ to. I...” he stopped and considered carefully. “I’ll be alright. I believe in you,” he said quietly.

Ladybug bit her lip, debating his proposal. She twisted the edge of her cardigan nervously. She didn’t want to leave him lest he have another panic attack. He was right though. They had to escape unless they wanted to wait an obscenely long amount of time locked in a closet together. Which, had she been asked prior to this experience whether she’d be okay with being stuck in a closet overnight with the love of her life, she would have gladly leaped at the chance. But she’d never known about his claustrophobia. She felt horrible about this. How could she not have known? Had he ever told anyone?

All things considered, however, it made perfect sense. If anyone knew a thing or two about what it’s like to be trapped, it was Adrien Agreste. He could hardly ask for a drink of water without being closely monitored. It was a miracle that he’d even been allowed to go on a date with a girl his father hadn’t run a background check on. Or… had he snuck out? How would he be able to do it without being detecte-

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked uncertain, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her attention back to the current situation.

She finally looked up at him, expression resolute. “Okay, I’ll do it. I won’t be long, I promise.”

Ladybug reached into her pocket and pulled something out; a flash of red caught his attention.

“Here, take this,” she said, holding out the item out in front of her. Adrien’s eyes widened as he realized what it was.

“Your yo-yo?!” Adrien stammered. “W-why? I don’t know how to use it.”

Ladybug placed it on his hand squeezed reassuringly with both of hers. “You don’t need to. I want you to hold onto it. That’s how you’ll know that I’m coming back and that you’re not alone.” She looked straight into his eyes earnestly. “So you know that I would _never_ leave you behind.”

A shiver ran up Adrien’s spine and his stomach twisted into knots. He had never seen her without her yo-yo. It was her only defense and weapon. 

And Ladybug _trusted_ him with it. Trusted _him._

Breathless, Adrien nodded.

Ladybug quickly shrugged off her outer clothes so all that remained was her regular costume. Adrien gathered up as much courage as he could, watching her climb haphazardly up the tall mountain of boxes at the back of the room. She stuck her fingers between the vent slats and easily pulled it out.

Turning her head back towards Adrien, she called at him with forced cheerfulness, “See you in a minute!” Then she disappeared.

Adrien was alone. It was just him and the darkness.

He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned up against the door, working hard to keep his breathing even. He could feel his heart begin to race and and a wave of nausea hit him yet again. He struggled and fought to push away the thoughts of hopelessness, clutching Ladybug’s yo-yo tightly against his chest, which gave him a sense of security and control.

Plagg peeked out from Adrien’s pocket before he emerged to perch on his shoulder. “Hey, kid, you know I could get you out in a jiffy! I could touch the door and KABOOM! Free as a bird!”  
  
“What?! Plagg, no!” Adrien protested.

Pouting in response, Plagg muttered, “Party pooper.” He amended, “ _Fine._ I guess I could just phase through the door and unlock it for you.”

Adrien seemed to consider Plagg’s suggestion for a second but replied, “No, we can’t do that. How would I even begin to explain it to her?” With fake cheer, he dramatized, “‘Hey Ladybug! By the way, I had my kwami open the door for me, I hope you don’t mind,’” then added sarcastically, “Because that’s not suspicious _at allllll.”_

“So we’re just going to sit here and wait?” Plagg protested.

Sighing, Adrien said, “Yeah. We have to trust Ladybug. She’ll get us out.”

Storing that thought for later teasing when Adrien wasn't so emotional, Plagg flew to the top of Adrien’s head to lay down and assured him, gently patting his head, “Don’t worry, buddy. She’ll get here soon.”

Concentrating, he thought of Ladybug assisting him with his breathing earlier; he visualized their hands on each other, remembering the rhythm of their breaths. He followed along with this memory, inhaling and exhaling deeply and slowly, his mind focusing on thinking about Ladybug and her calming presence instead of thinking about where he was at the moment. He thought about her words, her whispered reassurances that his situation was only temporary, that the chances of him being stuck in that closet forever were slim to none.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_I can do this. She’s coming back._

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 _She_ will _come back. She’s not like Father. She’ll keep her promise, right?_

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Right...?_

After what felt like an eternity, there was a jiggle at the doorknob. Adrien’s back straightened like a shot and he stepped away from the door, waiting expectantly.

The door swung open, and there stood Ladybug, who looked concerned at first, but upon seeing that he was relatively calm and not panicking, she smiled brightly at him.

“Ta-da!” She said in sing-song. “I’m back! A little dusty but no worse for wear.” More quietly, she asked, “How about you? Are you alright?”

He said nothing but walked up to her slowly practically dragging his feet and stopped right in front of her. She looked up at him through her lashes, eyebrows slightly upturned, eyeing him curiously. Bending over, he hugged her, a shudder racking his large frame, which suddenly felt smaller than Ladybug had ever witnessed. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, gripping her tightly.

“Adrien…”  Ladybug was speechless and confused, yet she gingerly wrapped her arms around him in return.

“You…” he panted as he squeezed her tightly. “You came back for me.”

“Oh, Adrien.” She reached up with one hand, gently stroking the back of his head, threading her fingers slowly through his soft (yet a bit damp from sweat) hair. “I would _never_ abandon you. Not ever.”

They stayed that way for a while, both relieved to be out of that horrid, musty space.

 

* * *

 

_**Mood Music:** [**Someone to Die For - Jimmy Gnecco** ](https://youtu.be/EoQ6MSWD4wU) _

 

The night air was fresh and crisp and the breeze felt particularly amazing after their unprecedented ordeal. Adrien let out a relieved sigh, clearly elated to be out in the open once again.

“This is much better, huh?” Ladybug sighed lightly, having donned her previous disguise again.

“Absolutely,” Adrien replied airily, stretching his arms over his head. “It always feels amazing to be outdoors.”

Ladybug glanced towards the direction of the café they were supposed to go to and frowned. There was still enough time to do a quick meal before it closed, but she knew it would be useless to try to salvage this poor excuse of a date and retain any semblance of normalcy after what had just happened.

“Listen, Adrien, I…” she started as she turned to face him. “I think I should take you home,” she said contritely.

“...Oh.” Adrien replied, feeling somewhat disappointed for some reason. He looked away, not knowing what to say or how to proceed. “I understand,” he finally answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Truth was, he didn’t entirely understand. But he wasn’t about to argue with Ladybug, so he allowed her to pick him up and carry him home.

Minutes later, Ladybug carefully avoided the Agreste mansion’s cameras and swung them both into Adrien’s bedroom through the large, slightly open window. After setting Adrien down, he and Ladybug stared at each other, both wanting to say something but not knowing what or how.

Ladybug shuffled her feet awkwardly and spoke first. “Adrien, I’m… I’m sorry about tonight.” Her gaze dropped, unable to look at him anymore. “I’m really, _really_ sorry. I totally messed up.”

Adrien could see that she was struggling to keep her emotions under control. She inhaled sharply and resumed, voice quavering, “I didn’t keep your safety in mind, which is the most important duty I have to all of Paris, and I was irresponsible. I should have known better,” she said bitterly, clearly angry with herself.

Adrien stood stiffly, unsure of how to respond. He was so taken aback by this sudden outburst; he’d never seen Ladybug display any kind of negative emotion that wasn’t aimed towards Hawkmoth or at himself as Chat Noir. It wasn’t like her at all to show any sort of flaw in front of anybody, much less in front of someone who she thought was merely a civilian, someone who would depend on her strength and confidence to feel safe.

His father had always taught him that you must never show even the tiniest hint of insecurity or vulnerability in front of others because it would give your opponents the upper hand. They must _never_ see you weak. Adrien had failed at meeting this principle countless times, although not from lack of trying. He always had figured he just wasn’t strong like his father, and that he needed to try harder to meet his expectations.

However, his current situation was causing him to examine and reconsider this ideology. Was showing “weakness” truly a weakness? He didn’t think any less of her after finding out that she made mistakes, and not only that, but she owned up to them and accepted the consequences of her actions. If anything, it made him feel better about himself to know that she experienced negative emotions like regret, frustration, and self-doubt. The knowledge that he wasn’t the only one out of the two of them, the ladybug and cat miraculous wielders, who had these faults, it felt… comforting. It felt _right._

Ladybug quickly wiped away a tear, taking a deep breath. “I should have known it would be a disaster. People like me aren’t supposed to be doing stuff like this.” She scoffed with a grimace, “Some ‘hero’ I am, endangering a civilian, maybe even risking you getting akumatized in there. I’m supposed to protect you, not put you in harm’s way. It was selfish of me to try to pretend I was normal, I guess.”

Adrien guiltily recalled the conversation they’d had while dancing at the ballroom akuma attack a couple of nights prior:

 _“Just let me have your miraculous. We could stop fighting and then you’d never have to see me again. I’d be out of your hair and you could live a normal life and be a normal girl who worries about normal things, and not have to worry about all of_ this.”

He couldn’t help but feel empathy for her. She was just a regular person who’d been chosen out of everyone in one of the most populated cities in Europe to take on a huge power and burden, and she was doing it alone. And she had been for years; she’d been just a kid back then. It was a lot of pressure. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to reach out to someone and not feel as lonely.

Enemy or not, Adrien couldn’t stand to see her cry, especially not because of him.

“Ladybug, hey,” he lifted her chin and wiped away a stray tear with his other hand. “It’s okay. Really. I’m fine now.” He shrugged. “Maybe we both didn’t exactly make the best decision about doing this but I’m not upset with you, and _I_ don’t regret it.” He then added without thinking, “And... I think you’re doing a great job trying to protect everyone. In fact, I really admire you.”

 _Wait, what?_ His brain short-circuited.

Ladybug sniffled. “R-really?”

 _Do I really?!_  Adrien internally yelled.

He couldn’t deny that she _was_ impressive. He had his father on his side while she was by herself. Or maybe she had the guardian to help her, he wasn’t sure. But out in the battlefield it was just her. They’d gotten close to defeating her a few times only to have her turn it around on them using only her wits and creativity. And while it had been frustrating every time it happened, looking back on it, it really _was_ quite remarkable, if he were to be completely honest with himself. He always did appreciate the tenacity of an underdog.

Smiling, Adrien replied decisively, “Yeah. I do.”

Eyes shining, she beamed at him and said, “Thank you. That’s so sweet of you to say.” Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink (most likely because she’d just been crying, he figured); nevertheless he felt his own face reddening as well.

She sighed and hesitated before speaking again. “In any case, this experience taught me that I _must_ stick to my responsibilities and can’t make the same mistake again. I… I’ll stay away from you from now on. I won’t give you any more trouble and you’ll be out of danger. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

Adrien felt a pang of inexplicable sadness upon hearing these words. But _why?_ Why should he care that Ladybug couldn’t be seen hanging out with some random citizen? He understood why it would be risky from her perspective. And she didn’t owe him anything. They didn’t even know each other... Theoretically. It was for the best, he supposed.

And yet... it still hurt for some reason.

“I understand, Ladybug,” he finally replied, masking his disappointment. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not offended. And, for what it’s worth…” he added shyly, rubbing his neck. “I’m glad you asked me. To go out with you, that is. I really did enjoy spending time with you.”

“Really??” Ladybug replied incredulously, her face turning almost as red as her mask. “T-thank you, Adrien. That means a lot.”

Adrien held back a sigh. “I know you said we wouldn’t be hanging out with each other anymore but…” he said timidly, “If you ever see me around, will you- uh… will you be sure to stop and say hello? Don’t be a stranger.”

Grinning widely, she replied, “Of course.”

Her eyes bore into his, as if carefully considering his words. Hesitantly, Ladybug took a slow step forward so that their bodies almost touched. She tentatively took his hands and held them between hers, causing goosebumps to spread all over his body. As he was almost a whole head taller than she was, she craned her neck upwards so she could see in his face if her actions were unwelcome. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation as he waited, unconsciously tilting his head down slightly.

Then it happened. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl and everything was silent. Ladybug gracefully stood on her toes and leaned forward to place a most delicate kiss on his cheek. He let out a soft gasp despite himself, heat flooding his face, chest swelling with a feeling he couldn’t identify. She didn’t pull away for a few moments, her soft, warm skin remaining on his, and he distinctly felt a sense of rightness, or belonging. It was as if their heartbeats and their breathing were in sync, like gears in a clock that fit together perfectly. What was this feeling, and more importantly, why was he yearning for more?

Before he could ponder it further, he felt Ladybug smile and she whispered, “See you around, handsome boy.”

With a quick wave, she sauntered towards the window and zipped away, leaving a very dazed and blushing Adrien behind holding his cheek, which almost seemed to tingle at that point.

Breathless, he muttered out loud, “Did… did she just call me ‘handsome boy’?”, which was followed by shrill hysterical laughing coming from his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a medical professional, but I do have a lot of experience both with helping/comforting others when they're having a panic attack, and working through panic attacks myself. I tried to include some of the same methods I use to help me or others calm down. Please don't comment with anything about what Marinette or Adrien *should* have done or if they did something "wrong". This is a fanfiction, not a textbook. Unsolicited mental health advice will be deleted.
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really really want to draw the disguise Ladybug wears during the date! XD I might get to it eventually, lol. I'm also redesigning Ladybug and Chat's outfits, so I'll be sketching those eventually too. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Fermata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music glossary:
> 
> _Fermata:  
>  A pause; usually indicates the ending of a phrase_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary: 
> 
> Clochette = little bell

**_Mood Music:[ Hallelujah - Brian Crain cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OO5I7jb2veY) _ **

 

It was just another Monday morning in the life of Nathalie Sancoeur. While she wouldn’t necessarily categorize herself as a morning person, she did prefer to wake up extra early to quietly watch the sun rise, her beloved cat Clochette lounging lazily on her lap, as well as enjoy the luxury of being able to get ready for the day at a leisurely pace.

Her daily routine of scrolling through the trending news on her tablet while sluggishly sipping on black coffee was uneventful as usual… until she began going through the Adrien Agreste hashtag, as she always did.

Clochette did _not_ appreciate being violently sprayed with coffee. Nathalie coughed and sputtered, wiping her dripping mouth and nose. She grabbed the nearest available towel (which, as she discovered later, turned out to be _not_ a towel but a pricy dry-clean only sweater) to clean her face and tablet with. Hopping off and looking back with what was surely the cat version of a sneer, Clochette walked away from a very confused Nathalie, who continued to gawk and sputter at the blurry photos of her charge, hand-in-hand with the one and only Ladybug.

Inhaling sharply and leaping out of her chair, Nathalie snatched her phone, first to dial Nadja Chamack’s number, followed by the Agrestes’ lawyer, hoping they could help her minimize the potential damage of this situation.

“Gabriel _cannot_ find out about this,” she muttered to no one in particular, clutching the countertop with a white-knuckle grip.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Adrien sat at the Agrestes’ titanic dining room table anxiously poking at his breakfast, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sleep-deprivation from a night full of bad dreams (chronic nightmares were an unfortunate side effect of using his miraculous against its intended use) only amplified the maddening suspense.

Last night he’d been terrified to check the news, fretting that the photos from his date with Ladybug would undoubtedly be leaked onto the internet. There was no way he’d be lucky enough to escape that. He did, however, recall that none of the phones pointed at them had had their flash turned on, and therefore, there was a tiny possibility that the photos hadn’t turned out clear enough to confirm that it really _was_ Ladybug and Adrien in the photos, and not some attention-seeking lookalikes. It was that tiny ray of hope which allowed him to fall into a fitful sleep.

A hope that was dashed when he checked his phone at 3am (having been jolted awake by a particularly vivid night terror). As a result, he spent the next few hours searching for more photos, filing claims and reports all over social media, hoping they would get taken down sometime before anyone he knew could find out, and had gotten no more sleep.

“Good morning, Adrien,” a stern female voice rang suddenly from the other side of the large dining hall.

Adrien suppressed a grimace. “Good morning, Nathalie.”

Nathalie paused, chewed on her lip as she stared at him without blinking, and then continued, “You have Chinese lessons at 6pm tonight as always. You also have an early morning photo shoot tomorrow with a 5am wake-up call, so be sure to set your alarm for the correct time. Your piano recital is this Saturday so don’t forget to get in some extra practice this week.”

Adrien stared back expectantly, wondering when the warning about his behavior and consequences would come. A weighty pause and an air of tension hovered over the two of them, and the lack of conversation turned awkward, so Adrien forced himself to say, "Sure."

Nathalie stared back, trying her best to maintain a professionally cool and nonchalant expression, although Adrien could tell she was struggling to remain her composure. Adrien fretted internally, wringing his hands under the table, wondering if she knew.

 _Of_ course _she knows, this is_ Nathalie _. But why hasn’t she said anything?!_

After several seconds, which felt like he was held at the precipice of a roller coaster and waiting anxiously for the drop, Nathalie finally said, “That is all.” She added a quick, “Have a good day at your shoot,” before walking away briskly.

Adrien consciously had to stop his jaw from dropping.

“Th-thank you, Nathalie!” he managed to blurt out when she’d almost reached the door.

She stopped abruptly and looked back, her eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t place. There was an unspoken understanding floating in the air between them. A solidarity. An odd sort of pact forged through kinship, through a need to survive together as allies under hostile territory.

“You’re welcome,” she replied quietly and exited the room, leaving a very puzzled Adrien behind.

He sank into his chair like a deflating balloon, recovering from the pressure and anxiety of what he’d originally anticipated from this meeting. Any time there was something he’d be getting in trouble for, Nathalie was always kind enough to warn him beforehand. If she hadn’t mentioned anything to him (and he was _positive_ that she knew who he’d been with the night before), it meant that Gabriel hadn’t found out and that she wasn’t going to tell him, since he relied on her to inform him of any news that might interest him.

This wasn’t the first time Nathalie had put her job on the line for Adrien. Why would she continue to risk her job, her position as his father’s confidante and right-hand-man, so to speak, on his behalf? She received nothing tangible from helping him; there wasn’t anything he’d be able to repay her with. No accruing of favors or debts to hold over his head or she would have said something already. Adrien knew she wasn’t happy working for them and yet she’d never resigned. Why was she still here after all the trouble the Agrestes had brought into her life?

Whatever the reason, Adrien was thankful. He let out a large sigh of relief, hoping that some of Ladybug’s legendary luck (which had apparently rubbed off on him last night) would stick around a little bit longer.

After finishing getting ready, Adrien opened the front door and was halfway across the threshold when he heard a stern voice call his name from inside the house. He spun around to see Gabriel, who had just exited his office. Adrien felt an unpleasant chill trickle down his spine, yet tried to keep his expression neutral.

“Good morning, Father,” he called back as casually as he could.

Gabriel approached until they were less than an arm’s length away and stared down at him through his glasses. Despite having almost reached his height, he still felt so large and imposing that Adrien couldn’t help but almost shake when he stood this close even after all these years.

“I could sense you last night,” Gabriel finally spoke. “What happened?”

Adrien felt his limbs freeze up. Of _course_ his father had felt his distress when he’d had his claustrophobic attack he’d had in the closet with Ladybug the night before. To him, being able to detect strong emotions came as natural as breathing by this point.

“Oh, I- uhh... I was watching a horror movie,” he lied as nonchalantly as he could.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and his mouth twisted into a disapproving frown.

Adrien wasn’t sure if he looked convinced or not. He continued, “I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I’d forgotten how much I disliked scary movies, but I got really into the story and wanted to see what happened.” He forced himself to smile, but was pretty sure he probably just ended up looking like the grimacing face emoji.

Gabriel grunted slightly in acknowledgement. “See that it doesn’t happen again. You were fortunate I was already in bed and reading a book. The emotion from you last night was quite tempting, and I have often pondered whether you would make a more efficient akuma than you are as Chat Noir.”

Suppressing a flinch, Adrien replied dejectedly, “Understood.”

They went their separate ways quietly, having nothing left to say to each other. Adrien walked slowly, desperately attempting to squelch the negative emotions he was currently feeling so as to not alert his father again. A sense of restlessness and desperation had been slowly growing within him for a long while now, and yet he couldn’t place what it was trying to compel him to do. He wanted to disappear, to run far away to the other side of the world and never have to see his house, or even Paris, ever again.

Taking a deep breath, he reined himself in.

_I need to calm down. Think, Adrien… Think about something good, think about something nice, think about something that makes you happy. Like puppies, or ice cream. Or..._

Or _her._

Adrien felt his throat dry up and he gulped down a thick lump. He allowed his mind to drift towards better memories, thinking of Ladybug and her gentle smile; of the way her slender arms felt when they embraced him, so comforting and warm, making him feel completely safe; of how she smelled of fresh spring flowers and rain, and of her sweet voice as she sang the tune he associated with unconditional love and acceptance because of his mother.

Unconsciously touching his cheek, he blushed as he yet again mentally replayed the moment when Ladybug had kissed him the night before and how it made his body feel like it was on fire. He caught himself wishing he would’ve been able to return the kiss, idly wondering how her soft skin would have felt against his lips instead…

His eyes flew open.

_What am I saying?!_

He shook his head quickly, having finally reached his chauffeur, definitively attempting to ignore the whirlwind of butterflies in his stomach as he entered the car and tried to mentally prepare himself _(again)_ for the day ahead.

 

* * *

 

**_Mood Music:[ Dance for Me Wallis - Abel Korzeniowski (W.E. Soundtrack)](https://youtu.be/YxO1csWNKmg)_ **

 

Ladybug ran across the rooftops, agitatedly searching for an elusive candy-themed akuma, whose presence only caused her stomach to growl that much louder.

 _Why does there have to be an akuma_ **_now_ ** _? It’s lunchtime!! Why does Hawkmoth want me to be hungry?! I just wanted my sandwich! Well, prepare to feel the wrath of a “hangry” Ladybug, you jerk!!_

She swung across buildings casting worried glances down below. Left and right people had been turned into chocolate statues, which posed a major problem as it was a particularly warm day in August, so she didn’t have long before the the statues would begin to melt.

She needed to hurry and find this akuma.

Hearing a thunderous roar, she jumped down onto the pavement and sprinted toward the sound only to find the akumatized person pointing a humongous chocolate cannon at a little girl. Seperated from her parents, the girl screamed and ran, but there was no way she would be able to outrun the much larger man.

“Stop!! Don’t shoot, she’s just a kid!” Ladybug shouted, rushing towards them.

To Ladybug’s surprise, the akuma pointed its canon at the sky and fired. And yet it wasn’t a thick stream of chocolate as she had expected it to be.

“Are you serious?? Chocolate _rain?!_ ” Ladybug huffed incredulously. Finally reaching the little girl, Ladybug pulled her close, spinning her yoyo upwards to shield them like an umbrella. She quipped, “Here’s how we’ll stay dry!”

“Then I’ll make others feel the pain!” the monster bellowed, conjuring up a wave of chocolate to ride on, using a gigantic chocolate bar as a surfboard, and sped towards a shopping center where people were still scrambling to evacuate.

“Hey, get back here!” Ladybug exclaimed, chasing after him. She called back at the little girl, pointing at a fabric store whose owners she knew. “Go inside that building over there with the blue sign! They’ll help you hide!” She flicked a glance over her shoulder to make sure the girl was heading to the building, then focused on the akuma.

Ladybug gradually closed the gap between her and the akuma, who was about a couple of blocks away roaring at the crowds. Before Ladybug could reach the akuma, something hit her hard from the side, sweeping her away and shoving her against the side of a building.

Wind knocked out of her and seeing stars, she barely registered what had just happened and struggled weakly to no avail. Thankfully, she’d managed to reflexively protect her neck from whatever hard metal weapon was pinning her down, which she subsequently tried to push away once she noticed its presence, but was too disoriented to succeed.

She groaned, blinking away the fuzziness in her vision and trying to identify her assailant. When she fully opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of bright green, iridescent ones, their unmistakable familiar glow sending a shiver up her spine.

“Chat…?” she rasped, aghast, feeling her stomach drop like an anvil. Staring wide-eyed and having been rendered speechless, her mind was filled with questions, but a single one stood out above all others.

_Why?_

Ladybug felt stupidly naive now, having let her guard down, foolishly inferring that just because Chat hadn’t shown up yet it might mean that her words had had an impact on him. How presumptuous of her to assume that with a few well meaning gestures she would be able to forge the beginnings of a friendship with someone who had been her enemy for years, how utterly _arrogant_ she’d been.

She had tried so hard to not get her hopes up in regards to where Chat Noir’s allegiance would lie during the next akuma attack. And yet, now that that moment had finally arrived, she still felt woefully unprepared for the amount of hurt she was feeling.

Her chest heaved rapidly and she willed herself to fight back, desperately wanting to punch him, to kick him, to do _anything_ other than to remain frozen under his grasp, and yet she couldn’t summon the strength. She knew she needed to. She had _always_ been able to, putting aside whatever curiosity and worries she’d had about the boy under the mask to do her job. But for some reason this time was different. Had she compromised herself and her own competence in her ill-fated attempt to broker peace between them?

 _I can’t hurt him. I just_ **_can’t_ ** _._

In the midst of her confusion, she began to plead hoarsely, “Chat, please, I--” But she was interrupted when he placed his fingertips gently on top of her lips. He leaned into her, the subtle yet alluring scent of leather and expensive cologne he always carried with him causing her insides to flutter. The world seemed to have stopped as he pressed up against her, and she could barely hear the commotion around them.

Chat Noir’s cheek lightly brushed against hers and she gasped softly, the confusingly pleasant contact producing goosebumps all over her body. He finally whispered, “The akuma’s in the mixing spoon inside his apron pocket. Watch out for his licorice net gun.”

He lingered for a few extra moments then pulled back, giving her one last indecipherable look, and as quickly as he appeared he was gone. Ladybug stood there, stupefied. All she could do was stare at him vaulting away like a shadow while everything else seemed to move in slow motion.

_What the hell just happened?_

 

* * *

 

The incident with the candy akuma was not a one-time occurrence. Chat Noir remained an indirect participant in the next few akuma battles, never staying in one place longer than it took for him to discreetly tackle or corner Ladybug, always making it look like they were fighting, and secretly whisper the location of the akumatized item, some advice or clue, and, on occasion, even a few words of caution.

But Adrien knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever. His father had said little about it but Adrien knew that he had noticed, and his excuses about having previous commitments and lessons to attend, or claiming to be concerned about civilian safety (Gabriel had always disdainfully scoffed at his attempts to protect those in immediate danger) would not hold up much longer. It was only a matter of time before Gabriel became truly suspicious.

All he needed was more time.

Somehow, in the midst of his busy schedule and extracurricular activities, for the last few weeks Adrien had begun to secretly research and study as much material as he could about magical artifacts (scarce as said information was), hoping to find some way where he and his father wouldn’t be at odds with Ladybug anymore, and everything could be solved neatly and without violence.

So far there he hadn’t found anything even remotely useful, and his morale was running low.

And so Adrien found himself underground as he often did, clutching a bouquet of pink carnations and standing by the glass capsule (he refused to call it a casket or coffin) that his mother resided in. Harsh, bright, fluorescent lights illuminated this giant underground chamber, which gave it a cold, clinical atmosphere, almost like a hospital room.

 

_**Mood Music:[ True Colors - Brooklyn Duo cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIp4Totmmv8)** _

 

He stood there for a while, taking in her appearance. Since she'd fallen into a death-like coma, she hadn't aged a single day, looking as radiant and beautiful as ever.

Just like he remembered her.

“Hi, Mom,” he said, tracing a finger over the cool, hard surface, speaking quietly and reverently, as if anything louder than a murmur would somehow cause her discomfort.

“It’s so good to see your face right now. So much has been happening lately.” He sighed, then busied himself, placing the fresh flowers in an ornate vase that sat on the table, throwing away the old bouquet into the wastebasket underneath it. “Father’s kept himself really busy and I hardly ever get to see him, even less than usual. We’re like strangers. Sometimes I feel like the real Gabriel Agreste got abducted by aliens years ago and the one we have now is some nefarious martian doppelganger.” He finished fiddling with the flowers and leaned against the capsule, speaking casually, “I mean, you know how he is, he’s never exactly been a cheery ray of sunshine; he’s always had an ornery side,” he chuckled softly.

“But now he’s…” He groaned with a grimace and rubbed the back of his neck. “Now he’s like... a black hole. Not a single spark or hint of light in him anymore. And he sucks your happiness away if you spend time around him. I’m not sure how Nathalie can deal with him every day. I don’t really understand what’s happened to him after all these years. I mean, I know he misses you, like always. But there’s gotta be something more. And I…” He paused, shifting his weight uncomfortably. “I don’t think he’s doing so well. Health-wise, that is.”

Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I walked in on him once a while back as he was having one of his coughing fits and... I saw the blood on the handkerchief. I ran up to him and asked to take him to a doctor but he waved it off, claiming it was just an old stain. And yet, ever since that day, he started using black handkerchiefs instead. He won’t tell me exactly how using his miraculous against Ladybug has been affecting him, but I know this is connected. I don’t know how much longer he can keep this up.” He paused, biting his lip. “I’m really worried about him,” he finally said. He was silent for a few minutes, absentmindedly cleaning a few fingerprints off the glass with his sleeve, trying to keep himself from imagining two caskets side by side.

Never in his life had he felt such heaviness, such sadness, such weariness as the kind he’d experienced this past year. His relationship with his father had deteriorated far worse than he’d ever thought possible. Gabriel’s explosive, violent, and often unpredictable outbursts had everyone around him constantly on edge. And although Adrien would hate to admit it, he was almost afraid of being in his own house. It had gotten to the point where he’d begun wearing a snug leather glove while he slept, so that he would get woken up if Gabriel ever attempted to remove his ring. It hadn’t happened thus far, but one could never be too careful around him nowadays. Something had to change, but he didn’t know what it was.

“Anyway, sorry, enough about that. Ummm,” He changed the subject, scrunching his face deep in thought. “Oh! School starts next week, so that’s pretty exciting! I get to see my friends every day instead of once every few weeks. You’d like them, mom, I know you would,” he rambled excitedly. “I’ve talked about them before. Nino, Alya, and--oh, I think you’d especially like Marinette. She’s a very artsy person, like you are. And she’s super nice. I wish you could meet them all. Someday, maybe...” He smiled sadly, wishing with all his heart that that day actually _would_ come, and yet his hope continued to dwindle

“Oh, and…” Adrien turned his head away briefly and almost winced, like a kid who was about to get grounded. “There’s… someone else I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t know if she counts as a friend yet, but I… I’ve been spending some time with- um, with L-Ladybug,” he stammered. “D-don’t get upset though! I’m just trying to figure out how to help you _and_ not have to fight her. There’s gotta be a way to do both. I just haven’t figured out how yet. I know it would probably be easier to keep doing what Father says and just _steal_ her miraculous, but after all these years it _still_ hasn’t worked and I’m… I don’t...” he trailed off, struggling to find the right words and his hands curling into fists.

 _Damn it._ _Why is this so hard?_

He let out a big, shuddering sigh, curling in on himself. “I’m tired of fighting, mom. I’m just _tired.”_ He knelt down by his mother’s feet, wearily sagging against the platform and placing a hand on it.

A few minutes passed. Adrien’s thumb stroked the side of her capsule wistfully, imagining how things were many years ago. He would sit on a plush, fluffy rug leaning into his mother’s legs as she tenderly stroked his head while sitting on her favorite sofa, and they would talk for hours. 

“I’ve been hanging out with her. With Ladybug, that is,” he finally spoke. “I’ve gotten to know her a little bit. And every time I’m with her, it just hits me that she’s just… a normal girl. A normal girl who’s been granted huge powers, but still, just a girl. She’s not some creepy harpy with fangs who’ll gouge your eyes out with her claws, like Father always made her sound like. She’s…” He smiled fondly, the smile reaching his eyes for the first time that day. “She’s kind of cool, actually. She’s so different from what I ever expected her to be. She’s kind and funny, very friendly, and she’s really prett-- UMM, I mean--” His head shot up, eyes popping wide open. “She’s, uhhh…! She’s _pretty_ neat.” He cleared his throat and fought the urge to unbutton his sweater, since it had suddenly gotten very warm in this large, empty hall.

“Anyway, uh…” He coughed once and continued, “I know I can trust her. I just want us all to get along, and I know she does too.” The side of his mouth quirked upwards and he looked up at Emilie. “It’ll be our little secret, okay?”

He stood and laid his upper half on top of the glass, draping an arm across the capsule and setting his head down upon the cold surface; it was as close to a hug as he was able to get from her.

He looked upon her frozen features with a small smile on his face and said softly, “I love you, Mom. I’ll visit you again soon, okay?”

Adrien made his way down the long platform, finally reaching the exit. He took one last look at the end of the chamber, the bright green of the vegetation in the manmade oasis contrasting starkly against the greys and blacks of the hall’s beams, pillars, and walls. He flicked off the lights and exited, the loud creak of the metal door echoing across the hall, which then became a silent tomb once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adrien! ;o; I swear it'll get better for him!
> 
> ........Eventually. >:3c There's still some more angst in store...
> 
> *evil laughter*


	6. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music glossary:
> 
> _Solo:  
>  A piece or a section of a piece played or sung featuring a single performer _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a really hard time and took forever (I ended up splitting it into two). It's full of action, which is really difficult and tricky for me to write, so thank you for your patience!

**_Mood Music:[Sergei Prokofiev - Romeo and Juliet: Dance of the Knights](https://youtu.be/hWC_SKWiIx4) _ ** _  
_

 

“YOU’LL REGRET THIS, CHLOE BOURGEOIS!!” the monster bellowed, angrily stomping down the street adjacent to the park where Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya had been picnicking together. In the mayhem that began with the appearance of the akuma, he'd lost track of Marinette.

His head whipped in all directions looking for her, struggling to stay calm as he and Alya carried an injured Nino, rushing away from the conflict. Nino’s leg had been crushed under the falling rubble of a gazebo that they’d been hiding behind. The akumatized person had destroyed it as he zoomed through the park, trampling everything in his way while Ladybug tried to stop him from reaching the Grand Paris Hotel, where Chloe was no doubt hunkering down.

Adrien tried to bury away the memory of his best friend trapped under the debris, screaming in agony, face twisted in pain, and yet imploring, _begging_ them to run and leave him behind; Alya’s shrieking, frantic and distraught, on the verge of hysteria. Right now he needed to focus and get his friends to safety.

Nino grunted in pain but declared optimistically, “It’s alright, guys. Ladybug’s gonna beat that guy and fix everything.” He lowered his head slightly so it would be level with his girlfriend’s and tried to reassure her, “I’ll be okay, Alya, don’t worry.”

Alya replied, still teary and shaken, “But she’s bleeding and I think I saw her running with a limp! I’ve never seen an akuma like this before… And what if Chat Noir shows up?!”

Adrien felt his stomach drop at the mention of Chat Noir. It always made him uncomfortable when he heard other people talk about his alter ego. 

“I don’t know if she’d be able to handle both!” Alya continued, glancing over her shoulder at the battling duo. “If only there was some way for us to help.”

Nino stammered, unsure of how to comfort her. “I-- umm…”

“Let’s just focus on getting Nino out of here,” Adrien interrupted. “Ladybug’s tough, she can handle herself.”

_...I hope._

Adrien’s mind went back to Marinette and his eyes darted around to resume his search.

“Guys, I’m really worried about Marinette. Where could she be?” he asked the pair. “I searched the gazebo to make sure she wasn’t trapped underneath, but what if something else happened to her?”

“I heard her yell that she was gonna go get help,” Nino replied quizzically. “But I was too distracted by the akuma, so I’m not sure where she ran off to.”

Alya shrugged with her unoccupied shoulder. “It’s okay, Adrien, this happens all the time during akuma attacks. With her luck she probably got stuck in a bathroom stall or something while trying to hide.” More quietly, she added, “Still... let’s keep our eyes peeled. That girl has a penchant for trouble sometimes. I’m sure we’ll find her where we least expect it.”

Just then, they caught a flash of red as Ladybug crashed into the building next to them, smashing through the large glass window of the café.

“Ladybug!!” Adrien cried in horror.

The heroine laboured to her feet, groaning and clutching her head. Debris and glass shards clinked and rolled off her frame as she rose and dusted herself off.

Adrien cringed. For the most part the suit protected her body, but she had several cuts on her face from the glass as well as a nasty bruise developing above one of her eyebrows. He couldn’t help but merely stand there and watch, frozen and breathless.

“Oh my God, are you alright?!” Alya exclaimed.

Upon seeing the three of them, Ladybug quickly straightened up, saluted them cheerfully and called back, “I’m okay!!” She did a double take upon seeing them holding up Nino. “Nino, are _you_ alright??”

His head bobbed up and down and gave her a thumbs up. “Go get ‘em, LB!”

She gave him a fond smile. “Get yourselves to safety, I’ll draw him away from you!” She began to dash away, running after the akuma once again.

Snapping out of his stupor, Adrien called quickly, “Ladybug!”

She stopped and looked back at him questioningly. He faltered for a moment, trying desperately to untie his tongue.

“Be careful,” he finally said in a low voice.

Ladybug’s expression softened and she smiled at him. “Thanks, Adrien. I will.” 

Adrien’s eyes lingered on her as she left. She didn’t seem like she was really okay, but merely putting on a brave and confident face for their sake.

His stomach churned unpleasantly. “Come on, let’s find you some shelter,” he muttered uneasily as he began walking again, dragging Nino along.

About a dozen meters away the akuma, a large, musclebound rugby player who’d taken on the appearance of a two-stories tall anthropomorphized rhinoceros in uniform, took an offensive stance and charged at Ladybug once again. She managed to somersault over him, but despite his size he was fast. He hurled his rugby ball at her as she landed, which she narrowly dodged. How could she forget about that ball?! Surely that was where the akuma was being held.

“I can help you!” Ladybug called out at the young man. “Whatever Chloe did, we can work through it together! You don’t have to do this!”

He roared in return. “I’m gonna destroy her! She humiliated me! You have NO idea what it’s like to be friendzoned!!”

Ladybug’s expression instantly fell into one of exasperated annoyance. “Seriously?!”

She dove to the side, spinning her yoyo to fling it at him. It managed to wrap around his legs. She tugged the string forcefully and the huge monster toppled over like a building. The loud crash boomed across several blocks and shook the ground.

She walked towards the akuma and huffed, “Chloe owes you _nothing_ and you are being an entitled jerk for not respecting her rejection!”  

Twisting his face in anger, he bellowed, “That shallow witch deserves no respect from me!”

 _“Everyone_ deserves respect!” Ladybug countered, keeping the string taut.

“But WHYYY?! Why would she reject me? I’m a nice guy!” The akuma stomped its feet like a petulant child as and preceded to throw a tantrum that rivaled Chloe on her worst days. “Sluts like her only go for the bad boys!” he whined, kicking the nearest car.

“Wow wow wow, you need to stop talking right now before I barf!!” she sputtered incredulously as she tugged. “You’re acting like a total creep and odds are that you make her extremely uncomfortable!”

“I’ll show _YOU_ ‘uncomfortable’!” he shouted, suddenly yanking on the yo-yo string and sending her flying towards him with a yelp. He pulled back and buried his fist in her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs _._ She was thrown a short distance away, landing with a rough thud and kicking up bits of crumbling pavement.

The trio of friends watched from afar, agape. _This is very bad_ , Adrien thought, feeling lightheaded and nauseous.

Groaning and coughing, Ladybug struggled to stand up, arms wobbling as she slowly raised herself. Meanwhile, Reaver, as he called himself, had untangled himself from the yo-yo and stomped towards her.

Ladybug sprinted towards him and leaped over his fist as he swung at her again, then dove past him to retrieve her yo-yo. She summoned her Lucky Charm, receiving a bottle of cooking oil, which she eyed skeptically.

Before she could figure out a plan, however, the gigantic beast leaped towards her faster than she’d ever seen him move.

She didn’t have time to dodge.

With a loud cry he struck Ladybug with an overhead punch, striking her down once more. The Lucky Charm was knocked out of her hand, much too far for her to reach. She sprawled on the ground groaning weakly, trying to force herself up.

But Reaver never gave her the chance. He clasped his hands together and smashed his fists downward. With speed uncharacteristic for someone of his size, he hit her again, and again, and again. Pavement cracked and crumbled beneath her from tremendous force of his hits and somewhere amid the blows, Ladybug lost consciousness.

Adrien couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't bear to witness the utterly horrific way this sweet and giving girl was being pummelled.

She didn’t deserve this. It _couldn’t_ end like this. A flood of images flashed through his mind, of her kind gestures and brilliant smile. Her gentle touches and comforting embraces, her thoughtfulness and concern over his wellbeing, not just for his civilian side, but for the side that was supposed to be her enemy. She was truly a beautiful person, both inside and out. The desire he felt - or rather- the _need_ to protect her was almost painful and overwhelming.

If she died, he felt like a large part of him would die with her.

He let go of Nino and sprinted towards them with but a single thought reverberating in his head: _I have to save her._

Before the monster’s fists could connect yet again, Adrien dove to where Ladybug lay unmoving and managed to roll them both out of the way. He scrambled to his feet, scooping her up swiftly, praying to any possible existing deity that she’d still be alive.

Then, unexpectedly, Adrien turned to face the akuma and shouted at the top of his lungs, “THAT’S ENOUGH, DAMN IT!!”

For a few moments the akuma faltered and his features scrunched in confusion. Then he frowned, raising his fist to strike again. Before he did, however, the familiar glowing butterfly-shaped mask appeared in front of his eyes. While the akuma argued with Hawkmoth, who was no doubt both bewildered and enraged at what had just occurred, Adrien bolted down the street cradling Ladybug in his arms. His heart wrenched in anguish as he held her close; her limp body felt so incredibly small and frail.

He had never been this terrified.

Adrien finally reached Nino and Alya and lay the battered girl on the grass between them. She was deathly still, blood bright red against pale skin. He quickly removed his sweater and rolled it up to place it under her head. Alya rushed to Ladybug’s side with Nino following suit, albeit crawling. At the sight of the beloved hero of Paris up close and observing the wretched condition she was in, a despondent Alya began to sob into Nino’s arms. Ladybug was Alya’s friend, Adrien remembered. They’d known each other for years and, of course, Alya ran the Ladyblog, which in recent years she’d been using as a sort of general helpline for all things Hawkmoth and akuma-related.

Fighting panic, Adrien tightly grasped Ladybug’s gloved hand and examined her for signs of life. With his other hand he reached for the pulse point on her neck, but then realized that he might not be able to feel it through her suit. Changing his approach, he hunched his body over hers, lowering his head so his face was lightly touching hers and waited, silent.

A few seconds passed. Finally, he felt her breathing on his cheek, shallow but steady.

He let out a large breath he didn’t realize he was holding and whispered, almost giddy, “She’s alive.” Alya and Nino gasped in relief and hugged each other.

Adrien stroked the top of her head slowly and cooed, “Ladybug, wake up, please, wake up.”

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Alya said.

“But would they even be able to help her?” Nino rushed, his voice breaking in panic. “She’s a superhero. Didn’t you see the hospital scene in ‘Superman Returns’ where they couldn’t even get an IV into his arm because of his superpowers? What if the same thing happens?”

“Nino!” Alya chided.

“No, he’s right,” Ladybug interjected, voice hoarse and gravelly.

“Ladybug!” the three of them cried and huddled around her.

Her eyes fluttered open, pupils struggling to focus. “Magic alters your body drastically. Regular medicine won’t help.”

“So what do we do then? We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Alya countered.

Adrien looked back at the monster. The seemingly one-sided argument between the akuma and Hawkmoth got louder, and Reaver was quickly getting more and more irritated. Adrien wasn’t sure whether his father was trying to persuade the monster to leave them alone, or whether he was trying to convince him to go after them. At this point, Adrien realized that he honestly had no clue if his father would care if he got hurt in the process.

“We don’t have much time,” Ladybug replied weakly, getting his attention again. “The only thing that can fix everything is purifying the akuma and using the Ladybug Cure.”

She started to sit up, then let out a loud, pained yelp while clutching her side. Her breathing became more labored, as if her chest was being squeezed.

Adrien could swear he felt his stomach try to jump out of his body. “Ladybug, please, don't move! You're wounded!"

She waved it off as she continued to try to sit up. “I’m fine, it’s just a couple of bumps and scratches.”

When she was almost upright she cried out in agony and fell backwards, involuntary tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

“No, don’t! Your ribs might be broken, you could puncture a lung!” Adrien implored.

“I _have_ to, there’s no other way!” she cried desperately, about to attempt to get up again.

Adrien gently but firmly tried to ease her back down and argued, “If you keep this up, he’ll kill you!”

She pushed back weakly as she struggled to keep her breaths even, “What choice do I have?! I’m the only one who can stop him!” Adrien stilled. She looked up at him, eyes shining, and with a desperate tremble in her voice she whispered, “There's no one else. Just me. I _need_ to do this.”

Adrien stared back, astonished. He knew she was right. There was literally no one else in the world who could do what she did. Without her, not only would the akumatized victims hurt or kill innocent people, but it might not be possible to restore everything to the way it was originally, and all the damage, injuries, and casualties would become permanent. To her, defeat was simply _never_ an option, and it never had been from the moment she took up the mantle of Ladybug.

Suddenly, just as he’d been dreading all along, he felt the ground shake and heard the giant stomping across the street towards them. Adrien bit his lip in trepidation and unconsciously squeezed Ladybug’s hand even tighter.

By now, his father was well aware that Adrien had developed a soft spot for their enemy; of that Adrien was certain. Gabriel was many things, but oblivious wasn’t one of them. Whether Gabriel believed that it was the same concern that Adrien held for innocent civilians, or whether he suspected it was something more, he had no idea.

Adrien knew that only two options were available to him from his current situation.

He could allow the akuma to forcibly remove Ladybug’s earrings; due to her extensive injuries, she wouldn’t be able to put up much resistance and would most likely survive… maybe.

 _Or..._ he could remove the earrings himself and hand them over to the akuma, thus sparing her from any further harm.

He didn’t even have to think about what he would do. To Adrien the choice was clear.

He slowly lifted his free hand towards Ladybug’s face and rested it on her jaw, tenderly stroking her cheek. She gasped slightly at the contact and couldn’t help but blush slightly, even at this time, which he found much too adorable. Adrien had to resist the urge to rub his thumb over her mouth to wipe at a small cut on her lower lip. She held his gaze, her vivid cerulean eyes glistening in the sunlight, still so innocent and hopeful despite years of strife and hardship. He smiled despite himself. Even in her current state, disheveled, covered in grime, cuts, and bruises, she was stunningly beautiful.

Tucking some stray locks of hair behind her ear, Adrien gave her hand one last squeeze and said to her softly, “You don’t have to do this alone.”

Abruptly, he stood up and turned away from the group.

“Stay here and keep Ladybug with you,” he addressed Nino and Alya. “Don’t let anything happen to her.”

Then he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger! >;3 
> 
> But don't worry! I'll be posting the next chapter really soon since it's already mostly written ;)
> 
> By the way, Corgi-likes-chat helped me design Chat's outfit in this AU, so check out her amazing art!!!  
> 
> 
> https://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/183999827690/the-amazing-corgi-likes-chat-helped-me-design


	7. Syncopation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music glossary:
> 
> _Syncopation:_  
>  A disturbance or interruption of the regular flow of rhythm

_[**(Mood Music: I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace)**](https://youtu.be/BpwCJzPlz8k)  _

 

Ignoring Ladybug’s and his friends’ frantic shouting, Adrien sprinted towards the villain with only a vague and most likely very, very stupid plan.

Whether or not it was the intrinsic bond between the cat and ladybug miraculouses that compelled him to do so, he couldn’t say, and at this point, he didn’t care. All Adrien knew was that he couldn’t let anything else harm Ladybug. At this moment, absolutely nothing was more important than keeping his other half, his partner, his Lady, safe.

Nothing else mattered; not even himself.

Upon reaching the monster he stood in front of it and yelled, “Hey, did you know that Chloe actually has a boyfriend?”

That certainly got Reaver’s attention. He stopped in his tracks and bellowed, “She WHAT?!”

“I bet he thinks you’re jealous of him!” Adrien continued his ruse. “Did he whisk her away from you right under your nose, big guy? Boy, that’s gotta suck!” He could have sworn he saw Reaver’s eye twitch, and he had to suppress a chortle. “He probably thinks you’ll never find out who he is, or that he lives in an apartment by the Seine because you’re dumb as rocks!”

Reaver sputtered, enraged, “Why, that son of a— I’ll rip him apart!! I’ll show him! He shouldn’t have messed with me!!” In a huff he spun around and ran towards the Seine river with a new (yet vague and questionable) goal in mind.

Adrien quirked a triumphant grin, turning his head to give a quick wink at Ladybug (who was staring at him slack-jawed like he’d grown a second head, along with Nino and Alya), then followed behind Reaver. He could hear Ladybug clamoring and demanding that the couple allow her to stand up and run after him, but thankfully to no avail.

Once he was far away enough from his friends that they couldn’t see him anymore, he sneaked into an empty building, its inhabitants having already evacuated to one of the nearby akuma shelters.

He transformed into Chat Noir and quickly dialed Hawkmoth’s number on his staff’s communicator. He struggled to keep his anger in check while it rang, trying to figure out what he would say.

Hawkmoth’s face finally appeared on the screen.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Chat yelled urgently, manners and decorum tossed out the window instantly.

“What I’m _supposed_ to be doing. Unlike yourself,” Hawkmoth snorted loftily. “You had so many opportunities to take Ladybug’s miraculous just now and yet you didn’t. What’s the _matter_ with you, Adrien?”

“W-what’s the matter with _me?!”_ Chat stammered. “Your akuma is out of control! He’s more violent than any others we’ve ever had! You can’t do this, you _have_ to call him off!”

Hawkmoth scoffed in annoyance, clearly already fed up with this conversation. “I’m only doing what I must to achieve our goals. Goals which _you_ clearly seem to have forgotten. You shouldn’t have any sympathy for that two-faced sham pretending to be a hero. All of this wouldn’t have to happen if she’d just give us the damn earrings.”

Chat recalled the conversation he and Ladybug had had a few weeks prior, while they were dancing at the akuma’s ball.

 

> _“I’m not just holding on to my miraculous to spite you and Hawkmoth, or because I’d rather keep my superpowers instead of helping you guys. I’m_ **_protecting_ ** _it. Using a miraculous for personal gain always ends in tragedy. Always. I know you have no reason to trust me or believe me, but what would I gain by lying to you?”_

Chat bit his lip, bracing himself for his following question. “But Father, what if there’s a good reason she can’t give them to us? What if we really aren’t meant to use both the cat and ladybug miraculous together?”

Hawkmoth pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing exasperatedly. “I see she’s attempted to deceive you and play you for a fool. Don’t fall for that delilah’s sugar-coated words and pretty face, Adrien. Even if whatever lies she told you were true, it still doesn’t amount to the destruction she’s inflicted on Paris throughout all these years due to her infuriating stubbornness. This fight could have been over long ago, and yet she continues to allow all of Paris to suffer for her pride and arrogance.”

Shelving aside the accusation of Ladybug being the source of Paris’ misery for a later discussion, Chat insisted, “But this time you’ve gone too far. You’re going to kill her!!”

“Good. You might actually manage to collect her earrings if she’s a motionless corpse!” Hawkmoth spat, disgusted.

Chat’s eyes grew wide and he gasped sharply, blood running cold. This couldn’t really be his father talking, could it? Had he any love or compassion left in his soul? Was this another effect of his miraculous; was misusing the power of empathy rendering him unable to actually _feel_ it anymore? What could this mean for Hawkmoth and his powers? Was he losing his control over his abilities and that’s why the akuma had become so ferocious recently, almost feral? Countless questions swirled around in his head, heart racing at the implications.

“I… You…” Chat stuttered incredulously, clenching his fists, claws painfully digging into his palms. 

Fighting a sudden bout of nausea, Chat struggled to formulate any kind of coherent sentence. But how could he, when his mind was reeling at his sudden realization? That this was not the man he’d grown up with and loved.

While Gabriel hadn’t ever really been an outwardly doting or affectionate parent, Adrien had good memories of a caring father who loved him; one who had read to him as a child, played the piano with him, and had laughed with while playing trivia games. And while during the last few years he’d become more cold, unrepentant, and spiteful year after year, Adrien would never have suspected that he’d spiraled so out of control and deteriorated into such a ruthless and uncaring person.

Dismayed, he asked almost in a whisper, “Father… What’s happened to you?”

Hawkmoth snarled with a glower, “If this is how it’s going to be, then I have nothing more to say to you. Just stay out of my way.” He huffed, then added, “You always _were_ a disappointment.” He then hung up without another word.

Chat couldn’t help but sit in silence, trying to blink back tears and calm his heart, which felt like it had just been rent into a thousand pieces. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel. This wasn’t how families were supposed to treat each other. Especially when there were only two of them left. Or three, if you included his mother.

His stomach dropped. Oh, God... What would _Mom_ think? She’d be coming back to an insecure and troubled son and a husband who had become a cold-blooded husk of the man he used to be. Would she even _want_ to be brought back to life if it was only to suffer?

His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a bus being thrown against a building, followed by the akuma’s enraged roars.

Chat cursed under his breath and stood. He’d allow himself to mourn later. Right now he had an urgent task: to stop his father from destroying Paris.

 

* * *

 

“If you were _actually_ a nice guy, you wouldn’t be hounding Chloe and trying to pressure her into a relationship just because you think you deserve it,” Chat barked irritably at the akuma, who was stuck in the middle of the Seine hanging with one arm from Chat’s staff, which extended from one end of the edge to the other. “Leave Miss Bourgeois alone and stop being such a persistent douchebag,” Chat scolded, rubbing his sore muscles as he walked towards the discarded rugby ball off to the side.

The akuma grumbled and grunted as he floundered around in the water, holding onto the thin staff with great difficulty.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon and you can go home. Or better yet, go apologize,” Chat said, turning around to head back to where he’d left Ladybug and the others.

“Hey, you can’t just leave me here!” Reaver howled.

Chat looked back at him, giving him a cheeky smirk. “Watch me,” he quipped, then dashed away to a string of curses and incoherent shouting.

Shortly after, Chat arrived back at the street where his friends were located. He took a deep calming breath and, scooping up the stray Lucky Charm on the way, carefully approached the group, who was still huddled around Ladybug. She looked exhausted, breaths ragged, beads of sweat trickling down her face, as if she’d been trying to get up the whole time he’d been gone only to be held back by his friends. The idea caused a shiver creep up his spine, and the dusty air became harder to breathe.

Nino caught sight of him first. A strangled whine escaped his throat, and he frantically attempted to squeak out, “It’s C-Cha-...!” Having failed at formulating basic speech, he poked Alya’s shoulder to get her attention instead.

The latter’s eyes widened in terror, but she quickly composed herself and darted in front of Ladybug getting into a protective stance, courage largely fueled by adrenaline. Nino followed suit, crouching by the superheroine’s legs, halfway blocking her with his body.

“Don’t you _dare_ come any closer!” Alya snarled, voice dripping with venom. “Haven’t you caused enough trouble?!” 

Despite the numerous powers and abilities the cat miraculous bestowed upon him, the sight of a fierce and tenacious Alya terrified him. His countenance fell, hands nervously fidgeting with the rugby ball. He tried to think of a way to appease her and assure them he meant no harm, but was coming up short.

Before he could open his mouth, however, they were both shocked to hear Ladybug speak. “Alya, it’s okay.”

Alya’s jaw dropped in astonishment, having never seen them have any interaction that wasn’t hostile. But after a few seconds she hesitantly stepped aside, allowing Chat to walk past her. 

Chat slowly knelt down by Ladybug’s side, offering her a tiny, penitent smile. “Hey.”

Ladybug smiled brightly in return. “Hi,” she said, chuckling lightly. “You came,” she breathed.

Chat felt his chest flutter at the thought of her being happy to see him. Still a bundle of nerves, he sputtered, “H-how are y- uhh… Are you oka- um...”

“I’m alright, Chat,” she answered him reassuringly, touching his forearm. Her brows became knitted and she asked quietly, “B-but did you happen to see a young man, the supermodel Adrien Agreste? He’s my- I mean, he’s their friend,” she corrected hastily. “He ran after the akuma. And I’m worri- uh, _we’re_ \- worried about him.”

“I did,” he replied, touched by her concern even now, and still protecting the nature of their relationship from anyone else who might overhear. “He’s fine.”

Ladybug’s shoulders relaxed a bit and a small breath escaped her, a relieved smile replacing tightly pursed lips.

Chat fiddled anxiously with the hem of his cowl. “I, um…” he stammered, then reached into his pocket. “I have something of yours,” he said finally as he brought out her yo-yo and offered it to her. “Also this,” he nodded towards the polka-dotted bottle of oil, holding it up with his tail.

“Thank you,” she replied, voice full of warmth. With a hint of shyness she asked, “Um… I might need a little help, if you don’t mind.” She extended her hand towards him tentatively.

“Oh! O-of course,” he said. He took hold of the rugby ball and ripped it open, freeing the blackened butterfly within. Then he draped Ladybug’s arm around his shoulders, supporting her waist with his other arm, and helped her to stand up. She hissed in discomfort, Chat’s own pained expression mirroring hers. Handing her the Lucky Charm, she took it and laboriously threw it up in the air.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” she croaked rather than shouted.

Ladybug had never been as happy to see the swarms of tiny magical ladybugs as she was now. They sparkled and swirled around them, removing injuries and setting everything back as it should be. Ladybug’s strength and energy returned and Nino could now stand without aid. 

Next Ladybug purified the corrupted akuma, giving it a small wave as it flew off.

Everything was back to normal... and yet everything had completely changed.

Still in a half embrace, Chat and Ladybug turned their heads to look back at each other, faces almost touching, and if Chat didn’t know better, he’d say she was looking at him with a fondness he’d never felt from her before. Eyelashes fluttering slowly, her eyes seemed bluer and more vibrant than even the brightest of skies; a hint of red dusted her freckled cheeks and her rosy pink lips looked tantalizingly soft, almost inviting.

“Um…” they heard Nino say hesitantly.

In a flash the pair pulled apart, chuckling awkwardly and wearing matching blushes, nonchalantly dusting off and smoothing out their suits despite no more dirt being present.

Nino continued, “What do you guys think happened to Adrien?”

“He’s probably on his way back,” Alya said, shrugging.

A loud yet familiar beeping suddenly rang through the air. Ladybug habitually raised her hand to touch her earring, knowing her time was up.

Apprehensively walking up to Alya and Nino, she nervously twirled the ends of her hair and said, “When Adrien comes back, will you– um… Will you please tell him that I really appreciate what he did? The way that he– I mean, he was _amazi-_ uhh! That is, he was very…” She took a deep breath to try to get her stuttering under control and tried again, “I-it was very brave of him,” she finished lamely, her face almost as red as her suit.

Alya nodded with a smile. “Sure thing, LB.”

Thanking her and giving them one last goodbye, Ladybug turned around and was surprised to see that Chat was just as flushed as she was for some reason. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, averting his eyes to look anywhere else but at her.

Gathering up her nerve, she approached him and cleared her throat slightly. “Shall we?” she asked amiably, slipping her hand into his. Chat’s eyes widened, flicking up to meet hers. His face turned an even deeper shade of crimson, but managed to nod in reply. They headed off together, and Ladybug could have sworn she heard an awed Nino quietly mutter, “Dude...” as they leaped onto the rooftops.

 

**_[(Mood Music: Paper Boats - Transistor OST, Ashley Barrett)](https://youtu.be/xBToqg1erZs) _ **

 

They stopped once they had traveled few streets down to a quieter neighborhood. Chat began to pace back and forth, arms tightly crossed and tail whipping back and forth agitatedly, still avoiding her gaze.

_Is he angry?_ Ladybug fretted. Despite being short on time, she decided to give him a few moments to work out whatever was going on inside his head.

The telltale beeps rang again, more urgently this time. Only 2 dots left.

The earrings had first begun to beep as she lay helpless next to Alya and Nino. She’d practically resigned herself to the fact that they’d be forced to find out who she was, putting them both in extreme danger. To say that she’d been terrified would be a massive understatement.

And then Chat Noir showed up against all odds. Even though she’d had no reason to believe he would help her, inexplicably, deep down, part of her had faith that he would. She wasn’t sure about his reasons or if anything had happened between him and his father, but she was grateful that luck had been on her side during this battle, despite having gotten closer to death than she ever had before.

She chewed on her lip as she recalled the amount of pain her body felt, how close she’d been to despairing and yet somehow managing to keep it together for Alya and Nino’s sake. She would surely have some nightmares about it for a while. But if this experience helped her and Chat begin to solidify a friendship and started her on the path to rescue him from Hawkmoth, then it would have all been worth it. _He_ was worth it. She wasn’t going to give up on him, not ever. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

Finally Chat spun around and approached her but stopped short just beyond arm’s length, almost as if he was afraid of her. He opened his mouth to speak yet couldn’t force anything out, and despite him trying to hold himself together she noticed his fists shaking at his sides. She could sense the significant inner turmoil he was experiencing, tormented by too many conflicting thoughts. He was so hesitant and anxious, Ladybug wondered if he thought she was upset at him for not turning up to the akuma attack earlier than he had.

Wanting to help or offer whatever comfort she could, she stepped closer, looking up at him to see if he approved of her proximity. Not sensing any resistance, she gently took one of his hands, slowly stroking the back with her thumb. Finally he looked at her, eyes shining, struggling to keep his composure.

Unable to hold back any longer, he surged forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his into a bone-crushing hug.

“Ladybug,” he uttered, his voice almost a whisper. She could feel his arms trembling. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Chat…” she returned his embrace, stunned by his apology.

“You almost– I thought you were…” he trailed off, unable to say the word.

She squeezed him back firmly and reassured him, “But I’m fine now, it’s okay. I’m okay.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Chat, you _saved_ me.”

Hearing this only made him choke back a sob, a shudder racking his entire body. After a few ragged breaths, he murmured, “I should have been there. I _always_ should have been. All these years you’ve needed me and I was never there for you. I _fought_ against you, made your life a living hell along with Hawkmoth, and yet somehow you don’t absolutely loathe me? Why?!”

She pulled away to hold his face in her hands, lightly sliding her fingers across it to wipe his tear-streaked cheeks.

Looking him in the eyes, she stated definitively, “Kitty, I could never hate you. I _care_ about you. You’ve been in a bad situation all these years with no one to help _you_ either. But we’re in this together now. And I’d like us to finally be friends, if you’ll allow it.”

Chats mouth quirked into a tiny smile and hummed out a small chuckle. “Does this mean that you really forgive me?” he asked hopefully, knitting his eyebrows, eyes glimmering with hope. 

Ladybug tilted her head in endearment and smiled back brightly. “Of course,” she replied, struggling to resist a strong urge to snuggle up to him and cuddle all his doubts away.

Covering her smaller hands with his, Chat breathed out something between a relieved sigh and a laugh, squeezing his eyes shut to try to prevent even more tears from falling. Hands still trembling, he whispered absently, “How are you real…? Why are you so good to me?”

Taken aback at him being overcome by the concept of being actually _forgiven_ for his shortcomings, she felt a hard lump rise to the back of her throat. She wondered more than ever when was the last time anyone had shown him any affection or understanding at home, or was sympathetic to him when he made any mistakes. Although come to think of it, she also wasn’t sure if she truly wanted to know the answer, lest her heart break for him even further.

But how could she answer him? There was so much she wanted to say, a million words at the tip of her tongue and yet it was impossible to sum it all up into a single sentence.

_Because I want to help._

_Because you’re deserving of love and kindness, not abuse and exploitation._

_Because I want you to know what it’s like to be cherished._

_Because we were destined to be partners, kindred spirits._

_Because we finally found each other._

_Because somehow, inexplicably, I love you as I love myself._

Before she could say anything, however, he declared softly, “From now on, I’ll _always_ protect you. I swear it. I won’t let anything like this happen to you again, not _ever._ I’ll fix everything. I’ll make it right.”

“We’ll do it together,” she replied. “And I’ll protect _you,_ too. You’re not alone anymore, Chat.”

Chat’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered open, boring into hers, the significance of her comforting words sinking in like a warm breeze, and he gazed at her as if she’d just given him the most important gift in the world unconditionally.

But there was something else there too; something she couldn’t put her finger on. Something that had always been there but had grown from a small flame into a roaring fire. Whatever it was, it was overwhelming and intimate.

Throat suddenly dry, she could feel her face redden and was almost certain that Chat would be able to hear her heart pounding. She’d scarcely noticed how close their bodies had become, faces almost touching, breaths mingling together. Chat’s gaze flitted towards her mouth and he absentmindedly bit his lip.

Moments passed in silence; tension slowly ebbed away from Chat’s shoulders and his posture relaxed. His throat bobbed as he swallowed audibly before opening his mouth to speak.

“Ladybug, I–”

The abrupt trill of Ladybug’s earrings startled them apart, urgently reminding them that they were out of time. Ladybug held back a frown, annoyed at the near heart attack those blasted earrings gave her. Stupid time limit.

“Uh… I guess that’s my cue to skedaddle,” she chuckled awkwardly, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

Chat let out a shaky laugh and cleared his throat. “R-right…” he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I-I’ll see you around? Well, I mean, _of course_ we’ll be seeing each other- I mean, _duh._ B-but uhh– Not _that_ kind of seeing! I meant to _‘see’_ see! That is– AUGH!” she stammered, unsure of the reasons behind her underwhelming eloquence, and she facepalmed, groaning in embarrassment.

Smiling, Chat walked up to her while she was busy covering her face in mortification. He took her hands and pulled them away gently. Ladybug hadn’t heard him approach and gasped lightly, butterflies swirling all over her insides; her whole body felt like it was made of gelatin.

“See you around… My Lady,” he said, placing a featherlight kiss upon the knuckles of one hand... and then on the other. Ladybug’s chest burned in a way that had nothing to do with the current summer weather, surprised she hadn’t melted onto the roof.

Not trusting herself to speak any more, she grinned and stepped back towards the edge of the building (and almost tripping on absolutely nothing at all) giving Chat a small parting wave before swinging away.

 

Minutes later, Marinette finally found Nino and Alya, who were still a bit disoriented but no worse for wear. Despite having to endure Alya’s stern lecture about safety and enforcing the buddy system (during which she came dangerously close to eye-rolling wearily), seeing them again after being so close to losing everything just a short while prior brought her untold relief.

“Girl, you are _never_ gonna believe what happened during the akuma attack,” Alya continued indistinct, talking a million miles a minute, recapping everything in extreme detail. Nino nodded along and would chime in now and then, still in high alert after what had transpired.

While Nino and Alya rambled on (with Nino being particularly bemused by the idea of Adrien literally stupefying the akuma with the power of shouting, “Just like in Skyrim!”) Marinette felt a tingle run down her spine and became filled with the telltale distinct feeling that they were being watched.

Hair standing on end, her gaze darted around discreetly, mentally preparing for another potential danger. Finally she spotted a pair of familiar emerald green eyes lurking in the shadows a few meters away, faintly glowing from within a small darkened alcove behind Nino and Alya. Her eyes widened in surprise, which made Chat realize that she’d noticed him, and he froze in alarm.

To Marinette it felt like time had stopped during this impromptu stare-down. Chat looked like a deer in headlights that was about to flee because he’d been caught spying (although knowing what she did about him and his character, Marinette suspected that he just wanted to make sure Alya and Nino were safely reunited with her and Adrien)

Tensed like a guitar string, Chat seemed almost resigned and expectant that she would scream and give him away, as any Parisian did whenever they caught sight of him. He wasn’t prepared for what actually happened.

Marinette smiled at him.

Chat furrowed his brows with a baffled expression. After a moment he relaxed and even smiled back slightly, looking relieved and even grateful, even if he didn’t understand why he’d been gifted a smile instead of a scowl. Maybe he would assume that she’d seen him help Ladybug during the akuma attack and had garnered the tiniest bit of sympathy. That was just as well. She was sure he would appreciate having _two_ people in Paris that didn’t despise him: Ladybug _and_ Marinette. He would need supporters if was to prove to the world that he was no longer their enemy.

But that was a worry for a later time. At the moment she was just thankful to be alive and surrounded by her loved ones.

And now, fortuitously, Chat Noir had finally become one of those loved ones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY, AUGHHH KJHLKFALKSDF
> 
> Things are looking up for Ladybug and Chat now that they're officially allies, but HMMMMM Gabriel's not going to be so thrilled about this, is he?? In the next chapter Adrien's going to talk to him and see if they can all come to an agreement. Do you think it'll work? :/
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!! Check out this ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS Discordant Sonata art by Corgi-loves-chat!!!!!!! I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH, OMG!!!!! I WANT TO MAKE ACTUAL WALLPAPER OF IT AND PLASTER IT ON EVERY SURFACE OF MY HOUSE!!! Do you think my husband would approve? XD TOO BAD, SUCKA  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> https://corgi-likes-chat.tumblr.com/post/184419913400/first-quick-commish-is-up-these-are-the-beautiful


	8. Abbandono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music glossary: 
> 
> _Con abbandono:_  
>    Unrestrained; yielding to emotion; carried away with passion __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
>  _Mon soleil:_ My sun

### Ten Years Ago

 **  
**_[(Mood Music: Hymne à l’amour - Josh Groban](https://youtu.be/_X4AhmqbKJQ)_ _ **)**_ **  
**

“So, what do you think? Red or blue?” a mild, baritone voice crooned over Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien scrutinized the shimmery fabric, slowly running his fingers over its length, his small hands not quite able to hold the entirety of the garment. “Definitely blue,” he concluded. “It’s her favorite.”

“Indeed, it is. Sapphire blue, to be exact,” Gabriel remarked, placing the gowns into their respective boxes. “Your mother is a remarkable woman, and she deserves nothing but the best. Especially on her birthday.”

“Wanna see the card I made for her?” Adrien chirped eagerly as he hopped off the chair to retrieve the aforementioned card from a nearby table.

Gabriel took the card gingerly and held it up, careful to not get any of the overabundant glitter on himself. “Hmm, your picture of– a… goat, is it?– is quite charming.”

Adrien giggled, his toothy smile displaying two missing front teeth, which he’d recently lost (and been richly recompensed for). “It’s not a goat, it’s a hamster!”

Gabriel managed to hide his surprise well. “Ah, yes, of course. Also, your handwriting has improved, and your spelling is impeccable. Perfect as always,” he remarked as he handed the card back.

“Thanks, Papa!” Adrien beamed, thrilled that his efforts were acknowledged. “I’ve been practicing!” 

Gabriel smiled back fondly. He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and said, “Come, it’s dinnertime. Let’s meet up with your mother.”

Once the card was put away, the pair traversed down the spacious halls of the mansion towards the dining room.

“I can’t wait til her surprise party on Saturday!” Adrien whispered to his father as they walked, buzzing with excitement. “I wish it was here already!”

Gabriel chuckled, amused by his son’s enthusiasm. “Well, until we figure out a way to time travel, we’ll just have to wait, and keep it a secret.”

 

Later that night, Emilie Agreste assisted a freshly bathed Adrien in brushing his teeth.

“Have you been enjoying your piano lessons, _mon soleil?”_  

“Mnnnh-hnn!” Adrien mumbled approvingly. 

“I’m glad. You should play for me tomorrow and show me that new piece you’ve been working on,” she replied, trying to brush out some rather stubborn hair on either side of his head. “Hmm, I can’t get these cowlicks to stay down,” she said with mock irritation. Her mouth quirked upward and she spiked the hair up even higher with her fingertips. “They kind of look like cat ears, don’t you think? You’re definitely the cutest kitten I’ve ever seen,” she joked, ruffling his soft, damp hair.

Adrien giggled, mouth still full of toothpaste. 

“Except that _this_ little kitten loooooves his bath time, doesn’t he?” she remarked as she finally succeeded in smoothing out his hair. “And you know what instruments cats play, instead of the piano?” she asked casually. 

Adrien’s eyebrows rose up in silent question as he swished water in his mouth. 

She leaned down by his head and playfully replied, “ _Purr-_ cussion.” 

With a loud snort, Adrien sprayed water all over the bathroom mirror as he busted out laughing. Emilie giggled mischievously, doubling over with laughter at Adrien’s stupefied face. 

“Mama, that was soooo cheesy!” he laughed, wiping the water and toothpaste that dribbled down his chin. 

Snickering through her teeth, she replied, “Well, you still laughed, so it can’t have been _that_ bad!” 

“If Papa hears it, you’ll be in _treble,”_ he countered, and Emilie’s snickering turned into a full-blown cackle. 

Still giggling, they quickly wiped down the mirror and countertops, then strolled down the halls towards Gabriel’s office. 

 

Emilie rapped on the door a couple of times before opening it, peering around to look for him. 

Gabriel sat behind his desk, poring over his work. “Yes?” he answered as he wrote.

“Helloooo~ my darling husband,” Emilie lilted coquettishly. 

Gabriel lifted his head, then smiled when he saw the two of them. “Ah, it’s my two favorite people in the world. What can I do for you?”

“Our little sunshine child is here to say goodnight,” Emilie replied, shuffling Adrien into the enormous room. 

“Oh!” Gabriel glanced at the clock, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t realize it was that time of the day already,” he said, stretching out his stiff limbs. He pushed his chair back and waited for his son as he scampered towards him.

The seven-year-old leaped into his father’s arms, causing him to grunt slightly and making the wheeled desk chair scoot back a few inches. 

Gabriel chuckled and patted Adrien’s head. “If you’re big enough to knock the wind out of me, you’re old enough to help me with all this paperwork.”

Emilie leaned on the doorframe, looking on warmly. “He’s definitely having a growth spurt; he keeps outgrowing all his clothes!”

A female voice behind her spoke, “Would you like me to order some new clothes for him, Emilie?”

Emilie turned around to face the desk on the other side of the room, and beamed. “Oh, would you, Nathalie? You’re the best!” 

Adrien returned to his mother, waving back enthusiastically as he was ushered out, “Good night, Nathalie! Don’t work _too_ hard!” 

The door closed behind them and the room was quiet once again. Gabriel and Nathalie looked at each other with matching grins, silently acknowledging how Emilie and Adrien carried such life and exuberance wherever they went. 

Nathalie remarked as she resumed organizing some documents, “He becomes more and more like his mother every day, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes, he certainly does,” Gabriel replied as he leaned back in his chair, his smile growing wider. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

 

### Current Timeline

 **_[(Mood Music: Reborn - Abel Korzeniowski)](https://youtu.be/wkuHJlKRiCQ?t=6) _** ********

Chat Noir leaped and sprinted towards his mansion on autopilot; pulse thrilling, limbs aching, and yet he felt none of it. The only thing he could register was the steadily climbing resentment and indignation as he thought back to every interaction, every snub, all the unfairness, mistreatment, and neglect he’d suffered (as well as repressed) throughout the past few years.

He’d seen the signs of Gabriel’s downward spiral. They were subtle at first, but unmistakable. And yet he had stubbornly continued to ignore them. He’d even rationalized them, always coming up with some excuse or explanation so he wouldn’t have to face the music. He realized it now; his passiveness had been his gravest mistake. 

Upon reaching the last building on the block before his destination, Chat skidded to a halt. In the past, when he returned home, he would take a winding route so as to lose anyone who might try to follow, and once he was sure he was alone, enter through the back way. Today, he didn't care who saw him standing on the roof in front of his home. He crouched in silence, staring at the Agreste manor; it looked just as imposing, dreary, and lifeless on the outside as it felt on the inside. 

He squared himself, trying to calm his nerves. Gabriel would be expecting him. Chat bit his lip, realizing that he still had no idea what to say to him. But then again, he wasn’t the type to go into things with a plan anyway; improvisation was more his style. 

Finally, he stood and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

Adrien had scarcely landed in his bedroom and detransformed when he was sharply yanked by the arm towards the couch. There was a duffel bag and a pile of clothes haphazardly thrown in, as well as some toiletries and other necessities. He also spotted a large wad of cash and… was that his _passport?_  

Nathalie shut the zipper and practically threw the bag into his arms. “Adrien, you need to leave,” she uttered low as she briskly walked him back towards the large windows, the unmistakable dread in her eyes betraying her seemingly calm exterior. _“Now,”_ she added emphatically, noting his lack of movement.

Taken aback, Adrien stammered, “Nathalie, wha–?” 

She continued, indistinct, “You’re going to get on the metro and take the train out of Paris– any destination, it doesn’t matter. Leave your phone here; he can track you if you take it with you. When you arrive, check into a hotel, then–” 

“Wait! Nathalie!” he called louder to get her attention. “What’s going on?” He stared, bewildered, as Plagg peeked his head out of his shirt pocket, slowly biting into a piece of Camembert.

The woman frowned and asked rhetorically, “Were you not there during the last akuma battle?! There’s no time to discuss this; you need to leave the city.” 

“Hang on, I can’t leave Paris!” Adrien protested. 

She fixed him with an intense stare. “I don’t think you truly understand the situation, Adrien. Gabriel is your father, but he is also Hawkmoth. And, as of earlier today, your enemy. An enemy who knows who you are, where you live, where you _sleep._ Not only is he planning to take your miraculous; he’s going to place you under permanent house arrest. In fact, the term ‘house arrest’ is way too mild a description, but I’m sure you get the idea.” She took his shoulder and continued to walk him towards the window. “Now, go, before he realizes you’re here.”  

Adrien knitted his brows and planted his feet. “Wait! But what about you? What about _Ladybug?”_

Nathalie replied dismissively, “I’ll be fine; he won’t even know I was involved with your departure. And Ladybug, she’ll continue to handle herself as she always has. But with you gone, we can at least guarantee that Hawkmoth won’t get ahold of both miraculouses, in the event that she’s defeated.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at this statement. “No. No! This is exactly why I can’t leave. I can’t leave her by herself against Father.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I won’t let what happened today happen again. She _needs_ me. She can’t just keep defeating his akumas over and over; Father needs to be actually _stopped._ We need to take _his_ miraculous away. And it’s going to take both of us to do it.”

Nathalie snapped. “You _can’t_ beat him! He’s developed the abilities from his miraculous far beyond what you could’ve ever thought capable and unlocked much of its potential; far more than you have with your own.” 

Adrien could only stare in shock as she continued to speak. 

She sighed, letting go of his shoulder. “Ladybug can deal with Hawkmoth. She’ll either defeat him, or she won’t. But your priority should be to stay as far away as possible and be safe. You need to think of yourself, Adrien.”

He shook his head. “I’m done thinking only about myself. It’s what I’ve been doing for years, just blindly following orders. I need to start doing what’s _right_ instead of always sticking to what’s _safe.”_

Nathalie narrowed her eyes in equal parts consternation and puzzlement. “So what will you do instead?”

Adrien set down the duffel bag and took a step away from her towards his bedroom door, motioning with his hand. “I’ll talk to him. I can reason with him, I _know_ I can. There _must_ be some part of him that’s still willing to listen.”

Nathalie paced back and forth, placing both hands on her face, almost as if she was trying to keep her body from exploding. With a hint of desperation, she implored, “Adrien... please reconsider.” 

“Nathalie… I know you’re worried, but I can’t–” his voice cracked, and he had to pause for a few seconds. “I can’t leave Mom here with him,” he declared with finality, tone heavy and full of sadness. 

Nathalie deflated and she lowered her head, squeezing her eyes shut. He’d pulled the “Emilie” card. She knew immediately that she wasn’t going to win this argument. 

Somewhere deep down, Nathalie had truly always believed Emilie could be re-awakened. It was one of the biggest reasons why she’d stayed with the Agrestes all these years. 

She missed her too; Emilie was her best friend. Her pillar of strength. The light in her heart. The woman that she’d always loved from afar since childhood, never acting on her feelings until it was too late. And yet, she still could never leave her side. She _had_ to remain part of her life, even if her secret would die with her. When Emilie “disappeared”, Nathalie took it upon herself to protect everything that was most important to her beloved. She had already failed with Emilie’s husband. But she would not allow it to happen with her only son too.

She sighed heavily. “Just… be careful, Adrien. You don’t know what he’s truly capable of. I swore to Emilie that I’d do my best to take care of you, before she— before...” 

Adrien walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. “I know,” he said quietly, smiling, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “Everything’s going to be okay.” Plagg looked up at him, concern etched on his tiny features. 

Nathalie was a tall woman, but now that Adrien was older and only a few weeks shy of being an official adult, he had already surpassed her height. In spite of this, even now, she continually struggled to remember that he wasn’t a child anymore. Nathalie’s tired eyes met Adrien’s, and she shakily reached up to squeeze one of his hands, a bit harder than she’d intended but he didn’t seem to notice. 

With nothing more to be said, Adrien plodded out of the room as if his legs were made of lead, and Nathalie was left alone with the overwhelming sense of foreboding raging in her chest.

 

 **_[(Mood Music: Morning Passage - The Hours](https://youtu.be/Aj6BLyqTKDo))  
_** **_  
_**

Adrien stood in front of Gabriel’s office door. He could feel goosebumps forming on his arms and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rising. He would much prefer to hop on that long-distance train that Nathalie suggested rather than face his father, but he knew this confrontation had been a long time coming. 

So he knocked. 

There was no answer. A moment later he opened the door and looked inside. Gabriel was at his desk, but did not react to his presence. Nooroo sat on a pile of books, but from the looks of it, he wasn’t permitted to speak, as usual. Adrien stepped in and closed the door, but still, Gabriel would not look up from his papers. 

The pit in Adrien’s stomach grew larger. Was he no longer even considered worthy to be acknowledged? The mounting frustration spurred him on as he walked further into the room.

Putting on a false confident air, he finally spoke, “Father... it’s time we _really_ talk.”

Gabriel ignored him, casually leafing through his paperwork and scribbling in his notebook on occasion. Nooroo eyed him wearily, then back at Adrien.

Adrien straightened up to his full height, bristling with rage. “At least look at me when I talk to you!” Adrien snarled. “It’s the least you could do after everything I’ve done for you all these years!”

Gabriel finally lifted his gaze, a lofty look pasted on his face as if Adrien were nothing more than an annoying fly that entered the room.

“What is there to say? I’m sure you can predict what comes next,” Gabriel replied, leaning back on his massive chair and steepling his fingers. “However, since you obviously seem to be having trouble thinking clearly lately, I’ll give you a hint.” His eyebrows furrowed in displeasure; his voice became darker. “Effective immediately, you will surrender your miraculous, and are hereby forbidden to leave the mansion indefinitely.” 

Adrien widened his eyes, not in surprise but in outrage. “No,” he stated simply.

“That wasn’t a request.” Gabriel eyed him carefully, disapproval evident in his face. “You knew this would happen when you disobeyed me. Why try to fight it?”

Adrien inhaled sharply and braced himself for what he was about to say next. “Because what we’re doing is wrong.”

The older man chuckled with that ever-present condescending air to his voice. “Since when do _you_ care about right and wrong? This was never about being the stereotypical ‘good guys’ and changing the world one good deed at a time. This was always about gaining power. Power that we _need_ for a perfectly legitimate reason. And now, apparently, you’ve got _morals,_ suddenly pretending to care about others.” He fixed Adrien with a steely glare. “Life is not black and white, Adrien. My methods may seem unconventional and, I’ll admit, even controversial. But at least I’m no hypocrite.” 

Adrien suppressed a growl, recoiling in vexation and distress. It was like a sack of hot coals had been dropped into his stomach, searing him with the guilt that had always been there, but had now grown tenfold. Gabriel somehow always managed to find a way to make him feel like a horrible human being. 

But... he wasn’t wrong. Chat Noir was just as guilty as Hawkmoth was for putting the city in danger, even if their motives were slightly different. How could he possibly argue with him, when he was just as responsible for harming the innocent? Could his father be right? Was there no escaping the giant pit he’d dug for himself? His throat felt dry, and he couldn’t help but wilt under his father’s judgmental gaze.

It was at that moment that his mind decided to reflect upon the time he’d spent with Ladybug. Nowadays, the thought of her brought him hope and courage, for reasons he’d only recently begun to understand. She was a beautiful light that shone brighter and brighter the more he got to know her, illuminating the dark prison he’d been trapped in for so long. 

He recalled how she’d apologized to him for putting him in danger as Adrien. She’d acknowledged her mistakes, then set forth to rectify them. And as Chat, who had been her enemy for years, even knowing what he’d done, she was still willing to try to help him be free. Ladybug was the only person outside of their family circle that knew about his double life. She didn’t feel that he was unworthy of redemption, and she actually _believed_ in him. Somehow she had welcomed him as her partner despite their past, despite his background, despite knowing who his father was, despite _everything._  

He recognized that wallowing in self-pity wasn’t going to accomplish anything. His eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. _Admitting that you’re wrong is not a weakness. It’s a strength_. 

Adrien straightened up subconsciously, drawing courage and determination from the faith and confidence that Ladybug had in him. 

“People change,” he finally replied, stepping forward. “We can _both_ change. Father, just listen! We’ve been terrorizing the city, putting its entire population in peril for so long, and for nothing! We can’t keep doing this,” he stated, almost pleadingly. 

“Oh, it’s not for nothing,” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, carefully eyeing Adrien. “Think about what happened today. About how you failed me. We would have succeeded were it not for your complete and utter ineptitude,” he continued with unconcealed irritation and disdain, his voice sounding colder and more severe now that they were talking face to face instead of through a communicator.

Adrien clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms. He _had_ to convince him. “You’re going to kill people,” he stated, fighting to keep his voice from quavering.

Gabriel tsked and waved dismissively. “Don’t be so callow. Sacrifices must be made; you and I both agreed on that long ago.” 

“I was a _child!!”_ Adrien shouted, an unbearable heat forming at the base of his neck, the tension in the room almost suffocating. “I was a scared kid who had just lost his mother and was desperate to bring her back, and you were my _father!_ I trusted you, believed that you would know what to do!” He lowered his voice, struggling to calm down. “You failed _ME,_ Father. Not the other way around. And if you don’t stop you’ll end up losing your whole family.”

Gabriel inhaled sharply. _“When_ I succeed and you get your mother back, as undeserving as you are, you’ll see the error of your ways and _beg_ for my forgiveness!”

“Mom will _never_ forgive you when she finds out what you’ve done!” Adrien countered emphatically. “What WE’VE done! Father, we’ve been _wrong._ All these years, we’ve done something unforgivable, caused pain to so many people! But we can put a stop to this now. We can end this and together we can find another way to help mom. Ladybug can help us!”

“Do NOT bring up that insect!! You _know_ that’s completely out of the question!” Gabriel snarled. “I will continue on my mission and so will you, if you know what’s good for you.” 

“I can’t,” Adrien said, resolute. “I _won’t,"_ he declared, stronger now. “And I won’t let _you_ do it either. I’m not going to let you hurt innocent people anymore. It’s not what Mom would want, and we both know it.”

Gabriel replied, enraged, “How would _you_ know what she would want?! _I’m_ the one who knew her best! Whether I have to force you to help me, or take your power back and use it for myself; one way or another, I WILL bring my Emilie back to life!” 

Adrien felt as if he’d been physically struck. “Back… back to life?” He searched his father’s eyes in confusion. “What do you mean ‘back to life’? M-mom isn’t— she’s in a coma, she’s not... You said—” 

“Your mother’s dead, Adrien,” Gabriel spat, shooting him a venomous look. 

Adrien gaped at him in disbelief, struggling to keep his legs from buckling. He wanted to call his father a liar. He wanted to curse at him and yell at him at the top of his lungs that he was mistaken. But he couldn’t. Somewhere inside he knew it was true. 

“You… you lied to me?” 

Gabriel ignored his question. _“This_ is why we need the miraculous of creation,” he explained, exasperated. “Your mother doesn’t need _healing._ She needs to be _revived.”_ He shifted in his chair, crossing his arms, as if the whole conversation was all too irritating to have to endure. “Do you understand now? Why it’s so important to acquire those earrings?”

Adrien stood there, incredulous, in the middle of the spacious yet overwhelmingly stifling hall. Was this really happening? This was literally the subject of so many of his nightmares, where he would awaken sobbing and hyperventilating. 

So why wasn’t he crying? Why wasn’t he screaming? He felt numb. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. 

His mother. 

His kind, beautiful mother, who had loved him, held him, protected him. His biggest source of comfort as a child, the best example of pure, unconditional love. The thought of her being gone permanently had been so devastating and overpowering that he’d desperately fought to make sure it would never come to pass, and had fiercely held onto even the tiniest sliver of hope his father had offered.

And yet, in reality, the possibility of bringing her back was so much smaller than he’d ever imagined, and it had _always_ been that small. Had all his hopes of seeing her again been based solely on Gabriel’s shaky conjecture and ambiguous knowledge of magic? What _else_ had his father been hiding from him?

Finally regaining control of his voice, Adrien whispered, “That means… she’s gone. She’s really gone…” He fought a sudden wave of lightheadedness and nausea, his heart beating a violent rhythm inside his chest.  

“NO!! She _isn’t!!_ ” Gabriel roared, his voice steadily rising in pitch. “She’s well within reach and I _will_ save her. I will _never_ surrender her. She is my wife, my soul, my _everything!_ You don’t have the capability to even begin to _comprehend_ the depths of my love for her.” 

Adrien seethed at the insinuation that he didn’t love his own mother as much as Gabriel did, but decided to continue to try to reason with him instead of rising to the bait. “But she IS gone, Father! It’s just the two of us now! We need to accept this. We need to come to terms with the fact that she won’t be coming back so we can begin to heal! And, if we stick together and help each other, then I think… I think we can even be a family again.”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, a dark, throaty rumble that echoed throughout the spacious room. 

“Adrien,” he said finally, looking down his nose at him. “I honestly don’t give a damn what you think.” 

He abruptly rose from his chair and walked towards the large portrait of Emilie, activating the hidden lift to his lair, with Nooroo trailing behind.

Adrien raised his eyebrows, unable to do anything but stand stupefied for several seconds. Snapping out of it, he stomped angrily towards the small elevator as Gabriel ascended. 

“What the hell?! You are _not_ walking away from me! We’re not done here!!” But his father didn’t even turn around.

Enraged, Adrien summoned the elevator impatiently, clearly not satisfied with his father’s sudden termination of their discussion.

Upon arrival to the dark chamber, Adrien spotted him immediately; a tall, thin figure standing by the immense window, silhouetted in the darkening early evening sky. However, the man looking out the glass was no longer Gabriel, but Hawkmoth. 

 _Why did he transform?_ Adrien frowned in confusion.

The silence in the dark and cavernous room was deafening. The space had always seemed chillier than the rest of the mansion, despite the carefully temperature-controlled interiors. Hawkmoth’s form radiated hostility, and a trickle of ice slowly crept down Adrien’s spine. 

“Father...?” Adrien slowly approached him, heart rate speeding up, hackles raised in sudden alarm, his gut screaming at him to run.

Hawkmoth’s head turned slightly towards him, thin lips curled into a sneer and he gave a small chuckle. The very air in the room felt oppressive, almost to the point of being suffocating.

“You worthless child,” Hawkmoth said with unveiled disgust. “I gave you the privilege of wielding the cat miraculous and it’s thanks to me that you have it to begin with. I could have taken it away permanently after I found it in your belongings years ago. I see now that letting you keep it was a mistake. You have more freedom and power than you deserve. But you forget that _I’m_ the one with the power to destroy _you.”_

Hawkmoth turned around, arms resting behind his back, appearing almost unnaturally tall and imposing. He walked towards him. 

“I will repeat what I said earlier. You are dismissed from your duties, Adrien. Hand over the ring, or I will take it _from_ you,” he glowered menacingly.

Adrien took a fearful step back.

It was a trap. Hawkmoth had counted on his hotheaded and impulsive nature, and _knew_ that he would follow him up here, where escape was most difficult. 

Panic rose to his chest, but despite his heart pounding, he planted his feet and said, “P-Plagg, claws—”

Momentary blackness and a sharp pain interrupted him. His head swam and he realized he couldn’t breathe. His body twisted and squirmed, trying to escape the grip around his throat, clawing at Hawkmoth’s arms and gasping for air as he was slowly raised off the ground, upwards along the wall. 

Hawkmoth yanked him away from the wall and slammed him again, disorienting him even further and weakening his grip. The edges of his vision started to blacken. He knew he didn’t have long before he passed out. 

Adrien kicked wildly and scratched at Hawkmoth’s arms. He couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t let Hawkmoth succeed. He _couldn’t._ But as his body became more and more numb and his struggling slowly decreased, he was quickly losing hope. Unwelcomed tears pricked at his eyes as he looked into the eyes of the man who had raised him. 

His _father._

Despite all of his neglect and emotional abuse, Gabriel had never laid a finger on him. 

But, Adrien now realized, this was not Gabriel. Not anymore. Only Hawkmoth remained. Gabriel was gone. His entire family had been torn away from him within the span of mere minutes. 

Would anyone miss _him_ if he was gone too?

A wave of emotion flitted across his face. Nathalie, Nino, Alya, Marinette. _Ladybug._ Would _she_ miss him? Would she know what happened to him? Would the next time she encountered Chat Noir be through a different wielder? The thought of Gabriel being in possession of the power of destruction terrified him, and made him fear for Ladybug’s life. Adrien had sworn that he would protect her. If his father got ahold of his miraculous, she would be in more danger than he could have ever fathomed. He had to escape… he had to… he...

The veil of blackness grew and Adrien ceased his struggling altogether, having no strength remaining. But before his eyes rolled back, a black flash zoomed directly at Gabriel’s face, knocking him back in surprise.

Adrien crumpled to the ground, panting and coughing, while Plagg whizzed around Hawkmoth, the latter growling in outrage. Adrien looked up at them, clutching at his aching throat, his vision slowly returning to normal.

Hawkmoth finally succeeded in swatting Plagg away, and his tiny body was thrown towards the far wall.

Adrien attempted to call out to him, but only succeeded in releasing a strangled wheezing sound. 

To his surprise, Plagg performed a graceful twist and landed on all fours. He pushed himself off the wall and puffed up his tiny chest. 

“Is that all you’ve got, you _pansy??”_ he taunted, accompanied with a rude gesture at Hawkmoth that suggested he perform an action of dubious anatomical probability to himself. Then he zipped back towards Hawkmoth, lashing his tail against the villain’s face with audible slaps, hissing and snarling like the cat he was.

Adrien couldn’t help but smirk. Seeing Plagg’s courage fueled his willpower and, despite his painful, labored breathing and a metallic taste in his mouth, he rose to his feet with a slight sway. He became woozy from the change in altitude, but nevertheless, a fiery determination blazed in his eyes.

With a renewed vigor, Adrien managed to croak out, “Plagg, claws out.” A bright flash of green illuminated the room.

Roaring ferociously, Hawkmoth unsheathed his sword and charged at Chat, who barely had enough time to block with his staff.

The two clashed in vicious combat, their strikes quick and merciless. Chat bounced around, dodging and parrying, taking full advantage of his catlike agility to avoid incoming attacks. Hawkmoth was relentless in his pursuit, always surging forward, never hesitating or taking a step back. 

Hawkmoth’s masterful swordsmanship was unrelenting and intense. It had been years since they sparred and practiced together. The difference between his fighting style now, compared to how it was long ago, was stark. It was as if he were fighting a completely different person, one who focused solely on offense; one that aimed to kill, not incapacitate. 

With a grunt, Hawkmoth swung his sword in a wide slash, and Chat was unable to block the full blow. A trickle of blood traveled down his arm, and Chat couldn’t help but stare at it. 

He _hurt_ him. Actually hurt him. It wasn’t a trick, an attempt to get the ring. A ploy he’d apologize for and claim ’Adrien, you made me do it’. His father was trying to actively injure him. The reality that this wasn’t some bad dream came crashing down on him, in the most physical sense. He looked up at disbelief at his father–or _whoever_ he was at this point.

Chat continued to parry Hawkmoth’s brutal jabs and slashes, but occasionally one would penetrate his defenses. Before he knew it, he was riddled with cuts and scratches. 

He panted heavily, lungs burning, heart pounding, and muscles aching. He looked up at his enemy, who wasn’t even breathing hard; not a single bead of sweat dotted his brow. 

Chat made a desperate lunge at him, hoping to momentarily stun him so he could catch his breath. But in his exhaustion, he was careless, his movements sloppy. 

The next thing he registered was simply pain. An excruciating, stabbing pain on his torso. 

Chat let out a ragged scream, sagging against a wall and crumpling to the ground, clutching at the throbbing slash on his side. Breathing became excruciating. 

And yet, he forced himself to his feet. He took a step. Then another. He reached for his staff and got back into a defensive stance.

Hawkmoth’s lips twitched upwards, amusement dancing in his eyes. Chat could have even sworn it almost looked like pride, but surely that was impossible.

Chat leaped towards him with a downwards strike of his staff, which was easily blocked, and they resumed their skirmish. Hawkmoth advanced on him, drawing out the combat comfortably, and yet Chat became more and more winded by the second. He looked around, searching in vain for any object that could be used to his advantage.

Rivulets of sweat traveled down his face and neck and it was then that his eyes widened in realization. 

_He’s toying with me. He just wants to tire me out._

Sensing his hesitation, Hawkmoth slashed at Chat’s leg with a long horizontal swipe. Chat howled in pain, collapsing onto the cold, hard tile once again. 

Hawkmoth roughly lifted him by the right arm and yanked him towards the small table in the center of the room. He threw him down with a loud thunk and held him down by the wrist. Chat was too weak to wrest himself out of the ironclad grasp, not even able to put up the slightest hint of resistance. 

Hawkmoth lifted his sword, readying himself to strike downwards. Chat looked up, eyes hazy and disoriented. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake off the fog in his brain. 

“Surrender, or lose your ring the hard way,” Hawkmoth hissed, his face half concealed in shadow. 

Chat looked up at him in confusion. Why not just take the ring from his finger, since he clearly wasn’t in any condition to fight anymore? 

“Father…” Chat croaked out. “Why are you doing this?”

The corner of Hawkmoth’s mouth quirked upwards into a cruel sneer. “I’m teaching you a lesson. After all, disobedient children must be disciplined.”

Chat’s eyes grew wide in terror. _He’s really going to do it. Is… Is this how it ends for me? In my own home, broken, and alone?_

On the verge of despairing, a soft, loving voice spoke from the corner of his mind:

_“You’re not alone anymore, Chat.”_

Ladybug’s kind words washed over him like a gentle, cooling breeze, easing his fear and filling his heart with hope. Whatever happened, Hawkmoth must never get ahold of the ring. 

A small flicker of an idea crossed his mind. 

Chat scoffed and remarked sarcastically, “You picked an odd time to finally decide to start parenting.” He looked up at him, raising his free hand. “But you’re not the only one who’s got a few tricks up their sleeve.” 

Hawkmoth paused, eyeing him curiously.

Chat gave him a final smirk and said calmly, “Cataclysm.”

Hawkmoth’s face contorted in surprise, and he let out an infuriated shout as Chat’s left palm touched the floor. 

Unbeknownst to him, Chat had gained the ability to summon Cataclysm through both hands, and not just through the one that wore the ring. Hawkmoth had been counting on him not being able to use his power without uselessly destroying the table his right (ring) hand was resting on.

Long, spidery veins stretched across the entire floor, slowly spreading their sickly, rusted blackness. Losing his balance as the ground crumbled beneath them, Hawkmoth let go of Chat’s wrist and leaped backwards, away from the epicenter of destruction. 

Moments later, Hawkmoth rose from the rubble, pushing some debris off of himself in irritation. The dust had cleared somewhat, and the dim light of the sunset entering through the window illuminated the room once again. 

Finally coming back to his senses, Hawkmoth’s head whipped back and forth, searching across the chasm. But it was too late. Chat was already gone. 

Consumed with both disbelief and rage, he let out a loud scream; raw, savage, and haunting.

 

 **_[(Mood Music: Like I’m Going to Lose You - Meghan Trainor, Eric Chou cover)](https://youtu.be/P7vVl95JBbI?t=14)  
_** ******_  
_**

Marinette leisurely stepped out the side door of the bakery humming a soft tune, carrying a large bag of trash. With a grunt, she hefted the bag into a waste bin along the edge of the sidewalk for morning pickup. She stretched out her tired limbs, reaching her hands over her head and admiring the soft hues of the darkening sky.

She yawned as she opened the door to go back inside, but stopped in her tracks. A sudden, insistent feeling pricked and prodded at her insides, urging her to turn around. Something didn’t feel right. Seconds ticked by; then a whole minute. It just didn’t make sense to feel so uneasy.

Sighing resignedly, she decided to follow her instincts even though nothing in the area seemed out of the ordinary. 

And so Marinette sat on the steps, keeping her eyes peeled for anything odd and her ears open for anything unusual. Several minutes passed. But there was nothing. No akumas, no old ladies in distress, no cats stuck in trees.

Tikki phased through the door discreetly, having grown concerned about Marinette’s absence, as she’d only planned to be gone for less than a minute. 

“Marinette? Is anything wrong?” Tikki whispered as she zipped behind Marinette’s neck, hidden by a long curtain of midnight hair.

Marinette shrugged, hugging her arms around herself as a rather ineffective shield from the crisp evening air. “I don’t know, Tikki. I just… I had a strong feeling that I needed to be out here.” She sighed softly. Maybe it wasn’t her instinct after all, but leftover jitters from her near death experience earlier that day. 

“We could check, to make sure. Let’s take a small stroll around the block before going back inside, just in case,” Tikki suggested. Marinette nodded in agreement and stood, reluctant but compliant.

The walk around the neighborhood was… uneventful. 

Marinette quirked her mouth to the side in consternation and murmured low so only Tikki could hear, “Well… no news is good news, right?” 

Tikki made a small humming sound, not quite convinced. However, she knew that ever since Marinette had begun developing and strengthening more of her miraculous’ abilities over the years, that there were bound to be a few false alarms. 

And so, Marinette began heading home. Tikki leaned her tiny head on her charge’s shoulder, no longer on alert but still keeping an eye out. 

And then she saw him.

“MARINETTE!!” Tikki whisper-screamed, yanking on the hair by her left ear to get her to turn her head.

Marinette winced. “Ow! Tikki! Why did y-“ The words died in her throat. Her eyes widened like saucers and her breath escaped her as if she’d been punched in the gut. 

A slim, black form was slumped against a wall inside a tiny, darkened nook between buildings. Marinette recognized it instantly.

She dashed towards him, heart pounding in terror and confusion. Her eyes darted around as she crossed the street to look for an assailant, but saw no one. 

She fell to the ground next to him, quickly examining him. His breathing was labored, but he was alive. Barely. He was struggling to stay conscious, clearly exhausted, and his belt was tightly wrapped around his thigh to stop the bleeding from a large wound. 

“Chat Noir!!? What happened?!” she cried, aghast and horrified by his condition.

Her voice jolted him out of his haze and his eyes popped open in alarm. He seemed to recognize her and his eyes softened, looking relieved and almost… _trusting?_

She tried again. “What happened?! Who did this to you?”

Chat froze, glancing around the area nervously, like he was searching for something. 

“I… I… I gotta go,” he said in a rush, extending his staff to help him stand. 

Marinette frowned in surprise. “Wait! What are you doing??”

“I can’t stay here,” he insisted, limping away from the wall and aiming to vault to the top of the building. 

“What?! Why??” she demanded, rushing to stand in front of him. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t get you involved. Please, go home, it could be dangero- AUGH!” He bit down on a pained cry, clutching his injured torso. He panted heavily, face twisted in agony. Nevertheless, he continued with his objective as he tried to walk around Marinette. 

She pulled him back before he could flee. “No! Stop! You’re in no condition to go anywhere! We need to get you some help!”

“Mar–Mademoiselle, please…” he said, his eyes pleading. “Forget we ever met. You might be in danger if you’re seen with me.”

Marinette stood her ground and firmly walked him back towards the wall, gripping the top of his staff with her other hand in defiance.

 _“NO,”_ she repeated emphatically.

Chat faltered, and exhaustion seemed to catch up to him all at once. His eyes became glazed and he swayed forward, head spinning. His legs buckled and he sagged against her with a pained groan. Marinette caught him and managed to ease him down to the ground, where she held him close, wrapping her arms around him to lend him her warmth.

The corner of his mouth pulled upwards. “Heh, you’re stubborn. I like that.” 

 _Cheeky,_ her eyes squinted in slight amusement. 

“I’m not the only one,” she countered, giving him a small smile. 

He looked at her with a soft expression on his face, gently placing his hand on top of hers. “You’re also really sweet.” Marinette could feel her face heat up despite herself. 

Before either could say anything more, his ring beeped.

Chat shifted in surprise, but his wounded side twitched in painful protest. He clutched it tightly with his other arm, hissing in distress. Marinette winced and drew him closer, trying to offer a small measure of comfort. She could feel his body trembling. 

“C-could you do something for me?” Chat asked apprehensively, voice cracking. 

Marinette blinked, somewhat stunned. “Of course,” she replied, voice barely above a whisper.

He bit his lip, eyes glistening. “Will you… will you please tell her that I’m sorry?” he croaked out, voice full of regret and sadness. “That I didn’t mean to leave her?” 

Marinette’s stomach felt like it was being squeezed into a vice. Fear gripped her and she clutched him desperately. “Chat, NO! You’re going to be fine!! Stay with me!”

Chat squeezed her hand and murmured with difficulty, “I’m so sorry, Marinette. For everything.”

Then he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Agitato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music glossary:
> 
>  _Agitato:_  
>  To perform in a hurried, restless and agitated manner

**_[(Mood Music: The Lightning Sonata, Op. 1: III - Dr. Tony Cicoria)](https://youtu.be/OZKOtJgIN-I) _ ** ****

“TIKKI!!!!!!” Marinette whisper-screamed as she held the body of an unconscious Chat Noir. “WHAT DO I DO?!”

“Stay calm, Marinette!” the tiny god zipped out of her hiding spot. “We need to take him to Master Fu. He’ll know what to do.”

Unsure, Marinette bit her lip, looking back and forth between Tikki and Chat. “But he’s about to transform back. Shouldn’t we just take him to the hospital once he does?” she asked, wiping a droplet of water that landed on her nose. She frowned. Of all the times for it to start raining, why _now?!_

Tikki shook her head. “Chat Noir is in very bad shape. I can sense Plagg, his kwami. At this point, Plagg’s magic is the only thing keeping him alive.” Tikki gulped. “If he detransforms, it’s very likely that he won’t survive.”

“He _WHAT?!”_ Marinette exclaimed, on the verge of panic. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes as a chill crept down her spine, spreading through her shoulders. “No, no, no, this can’t be happening!!!” she cried, terrified, clutching Chat’s body even closer and resting her head on top of his.

Tikki flew in front of her face, trying to get her to focus. “Don’t panic, Marinette! Fu has knowledge that we need in order to help Chat Noir. But we need to hurry. We don’t know how long we have until his transformation drops. Now that you’re older, we know that _you_ can remain transformed for about twenty minutes after using your Lucky Charm. But we’ve never figured out how long Chat Noir can stay transformed after summoning his Cataclysm. It could be minutes; it could be hours. The point is, we need to go _right now.”_

Marinette squared her shoulders, taking in a few breaths to clear her head. “You’re right. Tikki, spots on.”  


* * *

   
This was _agony._

Marinette sat in the parlor room of Master Wang Fu’s house, hair damp from the sudden downpour, restlessly fidgeting, legs never sitting still; occasionally getting up to pace, only to sit back down a minute later. Repeat times infinity. Or, at least, that’s how it felt to her.

A literal eternity later (or close to it, surely), Fu emerged from the back room, wiping his red-stained hands on a short apron.

Marinette leaped out of her seat and rushed to her mentor, words tumbling out of her mouth like a dam that had just burst. “Master Fu, is he alright?! Is he _alive?_ Is he going to be okay? Is there anything I can do? Can I see him? Do you need anythi-”

“Marinette, calm yourself. I’ve only been gone for five minutes,” Fu said evenly. “One question at a time.”

Marinette’s mouth snapped closed and she did her best to rein in her nervousness. More quietly, she tried again, “How is he?”

Fu rubbed the back of his head, exhaling long and slow. “He is in precarious condition; there’s a significant amount of internal damage.” He paused thoughtfully. “It will be difficult, but I believe we can help him.”

Marinette’s eyebrows raised in astonishment, eyes glimmering with hope.

“But I will need Tikki’s assistance,” Fu added.

“Tikki’s?” Marinette looked back at her kwami, who flew over to him. “You can use her powers to help him?”

“Yes,” he replied. “Tikki has many healing powers that you haven’t been able to harness yet, since you are still so young. But she can perform them alone, to a certain degree, under the right conditions.”

“Alright,” Marinette sighed, somewhat pacified. “Good luck, Tikki.”

Fu resumed, “Chat Noir will detransform any minute now. When he does, I will give his kwami a special potion I’ve prepared. This potion will allow Chat Noir to retain his transformation for 48 hours without his kwami needing to recharge. Remaining transformed will allow him to heal faster and, hopefully, without permanent damage from his injuries.”

Marinette gulped, brows furrowing in concern. “But… Tikki said… she said his life might be in danger if he detransforms. Will he be alright?”

“Tikki will ensure that he survives while he is changed back to his regular self. However,” Fu’s gaze became more serious, his voice tense. “Pay very close attention, Marinette.”

Marinette’s body stiffened, stomach swirling with uneasiness. Inhaling sharply, she finally nodded.

“Chat Noir will be in a great deal of pain while detransformed.” Eyes narrowing, he cautioned, “But no matter what you hear, you _need_ to stay in this room. For his safety, the ritual _must_ not be interrupted. After ingesting the potion, Plagg can return to the ring and transform him back into Chat Noir without needing the magic phrase. The danger will have passed and Tikki can begin the healing process.”

Before Marinette could ask anything else, the last beeps of Chat’s miraculous rang urgently through the air, dropping another thick layer of tension in the air.

Fu clenched his jaw, nervously sticking his hands in his pockets. “It is time. Remember: do _not_ enter the other room, no matter what.”

He rushed out of the parlor with Tikki in tow, leaving the anxious teenager alone with her uncertainty and apprehension.

She sat stiffly, unable to get comfortable; eyes darting around, trying to find something, _anything,_ to distract her.

A small noise startled her and she shot up from her seat, turning towards the source. It was Wayzz, Fu’s kwami.

“Wayzz? What’s wrong?! Is everything okay??” Marinette practically yelled, almost bowling over the little god, who backed away a few inches in surprise.

“It’s alright, Marinette, don’t worry. My master asked me to be with you. For… moral support,” he offered with a small smile.

Releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she thanked Wayzz and sat back down onto the stiff leather couch, with the latter following her and sitting on the armrest to offer his company.

A few moments later, Marinette was unceremoniously startled while leafing through a magazine she’d picked up to try and distract herself, involuntarily flinging it across the room, and herself jumping several feet in the air. A commotion had started in the next room. The room Fu and Chat were in. She stared at the door so intensely that Wayzz began to think she might burn a hole through it.

A sound. Low and long, it speared itself into her heart. A song of death and despair echoing around the room, so deep Marinette couldn’t tell what it was at first. Then another, just as long and horrendous as the first. Moaning.

That was good, right? At least he was awake?

A third, guttural and horrible, and it didn’t sound human anymore.

Marinette’s jaw clenched; her eyes filled with fear and worry, horror-struck. Her body felt both hot and cold, with goosebumps all over and an unbearable stiffness spreading from the base of her neck. But she couldn’t move; the moaning kept her in place, frozen by the sound and hanging on the silence between.

Marinette winced and squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip painfully. But she couldn’t drown out the sounds. They tormented her, mocked her, reminded her of her failure to protect him.

She should have known. She should have _known_ this would happen! She should have told him not to go home. She should have realized that he’d be in danger; that his father wouldn’t let him go without a fight. How could she have been so stupid?! They’d become partners just a few hours prior and already she’d failed him, had almost gotten him killed.

 _This is all my fault. He’s hurt because of me._ **_I_ ** _did this to him. It’s all my fault..._ she repeated to herself over and over and over, heart ridden with excruciating guilt and regret.

Minutes passed and the groans did not subside, nor did their intensity abate.

Then a shriek. So loud that she thought someone outside the house might be able to hear them despite the rolling thunder. There was muffled thrashing, glass objects breaking, frantic muttering, and other indecipherable sounds that echoed within the walls of the sparsely furnished room.

On the other side of the door, the boy behind the mask cried miserably between sobs, _“Help me…_ **_please_ ** _... make it stop…!”_

Unable to take it anymore, Marinette raced towards the other room, hand reaching towards the doorknob.

Wayzz dashed in front of her, his tiny arms outstretched in warning. “STOP!! You can’t go in there!” he yelled. 

Tears streaming freely down her cheeks, Marinette begged, “Wayzz, I _have_ to help him! I need to do something, I can’t bear to hear him like this!!”

Wayzz reasoned with her, “I know that you care about him a great deal, and that it pains you to know he’s in distress. But if you care about his safety, you _must_ allow Fu and your kwamis to finish the healing ritual. You _will_ be able to help. _Later._ But for right now, you must place your faith and trust in them.”

Marinette groaned pitifully as she crumpled against the door, wiping her tears, a crushing weight bearing down on her chest. She put her head in her hands, dismayed sobs racking her body.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she realized the screaming had stopped. She eyed the doorknob wearily, wondering how much longer it would be until she could see Chat again. An unsettling silence permeated the room, accompanied only by the sound of rain thumping heavily on the rooftops.

A few minutes later, an exhausted looking Tikki phased through the door, wobbily floating towards her. Marinette held out her palm, catching her, then pulled her close into a hug.

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette whispered.

Tikki hugged back weakly, nuzzling sleepily into her. Marinette reached to her side to retrieve a cookie, then realized that she hadn’t brought her purse. Heading towards the kitchen, she set Tikki down onto the countertop to rummage through the pantry for a suitable snack. Settling on some candied fruit, she picked up her kwami and handed it over to her, then returned to the waiting room.

When Fu returned, Tikki was already fast asleep. Marinette looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. Gently placing Tikki down onto a couch cushion, she shambled over to Fu as if in a daze.

Dread and fear tied her tongue, but she needed to know. _Is Chat alright? Is my Kitty okay?  
_

As if he’d heard her question, Fu answered, “He’s fine. He’s still unconscious, but the danger has passed.”

Choking back a sob, Marinette did her best to blink back fresh tears that threatened to fall. She drooped onto the shorter man, bringing him into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered, voice quaking.

Chuckling softly, Fu returned the hug. “It is quite remarkable, you know. You’ve spent such a short amount of time together, and yet you already care so much about him.”

Marinette felt her spine stiffen, a sudden heat rushing to her face. “W-well, I-I mean, he’s m-my _partner,_ of _course_ I care.” Marinette stammered in a haze, trying to explain… explain _what?  
_

Before she could reply, Fu continued, “Don’t thank me just yet; now it’s _your_ turn to help him.”

Marinette straightened up, a determined expression on her face. “Of course, Master. What do you need me to do?”

Fu replied, rubbing his sore joints, “As I said before, Chat Noir will remain transformed for about two days. This will allow him to make a full recovery... as long as Tikki is nearby.” He paused briefly. “This is why I must ask you to take him home, and let him stay with you until he recovers.”

Marinette blinked.

“I need to WHAT?!” she exclaimed once her brain had finished rebooting itself.

Fu scratched his beard. “Hmm, you couldn’t hear me? My apologies, I will repeat. Chat Noir is to remain with you at all times, until he is fully healed.”

“B-but Master Fu!” Marinette stammered, her voice bewildered and steadily rising in pitch. “I-it’s not that simple! What about my parents?! How will I convince them to let a notorious criminal hang out in our house??”

Fu calmly patted her arm, “Oh, I know you’ll think of something. You’re a very resourceful young woman,” he replied with a smile. He tugged on her arm and directed, “Come, you should transform and take him back to the bakery before it gets late.”

Marinette could swear she felt her soul leave her body. She stumbled after Fu, stuttering incoherently.

Finally, she managed to sputter, “W-wait! Can’t he stay at your place?”

Fu glanced back at her, shaking his head. “Oh, no, definitely not. Obviously, Tikki must remain with _you_. You must always be prepared in case Hawkmoth dispatches an akuma.”

Before they reached the bed that Chat was resting on, Fu dropped Marinette’s arm and turned around to face her.

“Oh, and another thing,” he uttered quietly so as to not disturb him. “You must not reveal your identities to each other.”

Face scrunching in confusion, Marinette spluttered, “W-what?! Why not? He’s my partner now, and I trust him! Shouldn’t it be okay to reveal ourselves?”

Wayzz floated next to them and explained, “Given the traumatic experience he just went through, Chat Noir will be particularly susceptible to akumatization. Therefore, your identities must remain a secret for a while longer. Not just until he is healed physically, but emotionally as well. That way, he’ll be more able resist Hawkmoth’s powers. If Chat Noir knew that you are Ladybug, you and your family would be in grave danger.”

Marinette’s mind was still reeling, her brain still trying to catch up with all that was happening.

Fu excused himself to prepare a few poultices for her to take home, with Wayzz following closely behind, leaving Marinette alone with Chat.

The petite girl approached him, kneeling by his side. The sight of him soothed the ache in her chest, and a tiny smile of relief appeared on her face. She took his hand in between hers, lifting it up to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back. She’d been so frightened. Her heart hadn’t stopped pounding since the moment she found him in that alley. But at last, it felt like the hardest part was over and she could finally breathe a little easier.

But… at that alley, had he really called her by name, or had she imagined it? She shook her head. No; she _definitely_ didn’t imagine it. The way he’d uttered her name, so reverently, so earnestly, and apologizing in such a heartfelt way… That was no trick of the mind.

So, _why_ did he know her name? She’d never told it to him. It was possible that he’d overheard her talking with Nino and Alya after the akuma attack. That must have been it. Because she’d certainly never met him as a civilian. Despite the effects of their miraculous’ magical glamour, she was certain that she would have recognized him.

…Right?

Setting that question aside for now, she looked upon him fondly, relieved that they’d been able to get him here in time, and grateful that Fu and the kwamis had managed to save his life.

Fu swung the door open, holding a small bag of supplies. “Here you go,” he chimed.

Still skittish and on edge, Marinette sprung up with a squeak, jumping away from the fold-out bed as if it was on fire. She flushed in embarrassment and meekly accepted the pouch.

“Now, I don’t know if he will remember being here,” he said. “And really, the less he remembers about this place, the better. We must keep Hawkmoth from finding out that there are other miraculous in the city. He may still hold a connection to Chat Noir’s mind, so we must be cautious. As he spends more time away from Hawkmoth and more time with Ladybug, their bond will weaken while yours will strengthen.”

Marinette’s stomach was a messy whirlwind of nerves and butterflies. How was she going to pull it off? Taking a former supervillain home, convincing her parents to let him stay, a _nd_ not reveal their identities? A tall order, indeed.

But she recognized that they had no other options. Hesitantly, she complied. “Understood, Master.”

_Welp. Looks like I’m taking a cat home._

* * *

 

[ **_(Mood Music:  Broken - Helen Jane Long)_ **](https://youtu.be/XPg2JRlBjmQ) ****[**_  
_ ** ](https://youtu.be/XPg2JRlBjmQ%20)

 

Ladybug landed discreetly by the back entrance of the bakery, carrying the still unconscious Chat Noir in her arms. Peeking her head into the house and finding the coast clear, she slipped in and gingerly propped Chat up against the wall, careful not to slip on the slick, wet floor. Releasing her transformation, she immediately missed the increased strength and energy that her superhero form bestowed upon her, leaving fatigue and listlessness in its stead.

Tikki flew into the back of her shirt to hide. Poking her head out, she whispered, “Are you ready, Marinette?”

The latter replied sarcastically as she squeezed the excess water from her hair, “Oh sure, no problem! I’ll just pop in and say, ‘Hey, Mom and Dad, I found a stray! Can I keep him? He’s litter trained! Pretty please??’ Yeahhhh, that’ll work for _sure.”_ She grimaced, wrinkling her nose.

Tikki giggled, patting her wielder’s shoulder. “Trust your instincts, Marinette. Your parents will understand.”

Marinette exhaled, cocking her head to the side wearily. “Not like we have a choice.” She squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath in. “Here we go.”

 

The door to the Dupain-Cheng living area opened with a small creak. The subtle smell of pastries and oolong tea wafted through the air, familiar and sweet, enveloping the room in a comfortable atmosphere. There was friendly chatting amidst the indistinct clattering of dishes and running water, while a cheerful song by Queen played on the radio.

Marinette’s father called from the kitchen, “Hi, sweetie! I’m gonna make some hot chocolate as soon as your mom and I finish with these dishes. Would you like some?”

There was no reply; only some shuffling and struggling noises. The lack of response drew the couple’s attention. Looking up from their task, they noticed them immediately.

There at the threshold, in stark contrast with the pleasant, homey surroundings, stood a sopping wet Marinette, laboriously holding up a much taller and equally soaked young man, a dark hood obscuring his face and hair; body limp and battered. Marinette’s pastel colored clothes were stained bright red, and, despite it being black, that same red stains were visible on the young man’s outfit as well.

Sabine stared in fear and shock, breaking the silence as the mug she was drying slipped from her hands onto the floor, shattering on impact.

“Tom—” she croaked out, shaking her husband out of his own horrified stupor, never taking her eyes off her daughter. She rushed to her with outstretched arms, stepping over the broken shards.

The large man scrambled towards the pair and scooped up the unconscious youth. “Marinette, are you injured?! You’re covered in… in…!”

“Papa, I’m okay,” Marinette reassured him. “The blood isn’t mine; it’s his,” She pointed to the person in Tom’s arms. “And he’s badly hurt!”

Tom nodded and walked towards the living area, placing the lanky young man onto the long side of their sectional couch. Sabine reappeared with a basin full of warm water and a few washcloths to clean up the wounds.

Kneeling by his side, she soaked a washcloth in the basin to clean the mystery man’s face. Marinette scrunched her eyebrows in unease as her mother reached for the hood.

She held her breath, suppressing a flinch. _This is it. Moment of truth.  
_

Sabine pulled back the fabric, revealing a striking face with sharp features and a mess of golden blond hair. His skin was pale from blood loss, his lips colorless, his sickly sunken eyes noticeable despite the black mask that framed his face.

Pulling her hand away as if she’d been burned, Sabine leapt away, almost tripping on the coffee table behind her. “I-IT’S CHAT NOIR!?”

“WHAT??!?!” Tom shouted, eyes popping wide open in alarm. He rushed to his wife, pulling her behind him, effectively shielding her. “Honey, call the police!” he cried to her. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t try anything!” Sabine nodded and ran towards the kitchen area across the way.

“Mama, wait!!” Marinette yelped, reaching for the hem of her mother’s shirt. Her mother stopped short of the countertop where the phone laid, looking back in confusion.

Marinette explained, “Don’t call the police, they’ll just lock him up; he needs medical attention!”

“They can give it to him in prison,” her father replied, baffled by her response.

“But they’re not going to care about what happens to him! They might even leave him like this just so he won’t escape!” Marinette insisted.

Tom scratched his head in confusion. “What else are we supposed to do? We’ve got nothing to do with him. Like I said, we’ll let the police deal with it,” he retorted.

“We can take care of his injuries ourselves,” she proposed.

Tom’s eyes grew wide in alarm, head whipping back as if she’d slapped him. “WHAT?! Are you nuts??”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I think we should let him stay until he feels better,” Marinette argued.

Tom crossed his arms. “You can’t be serious! This criminal not our responsibility! We can’t get involved!”

Frowning, Marinette scurried next to him and took a wide stance, hands on her hips, with the most intimidating look she could muster, appearing taller than she ever had. “Just a moment, Papa,” she said, holding up her index finger for emphasis. “Under Article 223 of the French Penal Code, ‘anyone who willfully abstains from rendering assistance to a person in danger will be found liable before the French criminal court. This offense is punishable by five years imprisonment and a seventy-five thousand euros fine.’”

“Wha-WHAT?!” Tom sputtered. “How the heck do you know that?!”

“I got a perfect score in the law enforcement unit of my social studies class,” Marinette replied without missing a beat. She had to suppress a smirk upon seeing the stupefied expression on her father’s face. Years of being the sole protector of the city of Paris meant that she’d become very familiar with its legal procedures and rules. But her parents wouldn’t question the validity of her claim if she used school as an excuse. “That means we _have_ to help him! It’s the _law!”_ she insisted.

Tom argued, “Absolutely not!! Law or not, it’s too dangerous! He could wake up any minute and kill us all!”

“He won’t!” Marinette stated with conviction. “Have you ever actually _seen_ Chat Noir attack a civilian?” she countered. “Just think about it! Remember when Grandpa Dupain was akumatized? Chat stopped him from destroying the bakery and lured him away from you guys. Or when he saved me from getting turned to stone when Nonna was akumatized? He wouldn’t hurt us!”

Recalling the events, Tom paused to reflect upon all the possible reasons why Chat Noir would have done that. It didn’t make any sense. What ulterior motive could he have had at those moments? Surely there was something. He was _evil._ Why would he rescue them?

“Regardless,” Tom finally answered. “He was still an active participant and Hawkmoth’s accomplice. We have to turn him in to the authorities.” 

Marinette continued to stall. She couldn’t reveal that Chat was Ladybug’s friend now without arousing suspicion and being asked questions about how she’d acquired this undisclosed information. “Couldn’t we at least treat his injuries up before we do that? In spite of everything else he’s guilty of, we should pay him back for saving us, don’t you think so?”

“Even if we wanted to, we only know basic first aid. We’re not equipped for anything more serious,” he replied.

“His miraculous will help him heal; he’d just need a place to stay while he gets better. Papa, he could die! Even if he’s a criminal, we can’t let a person die under our roof. Not when we can do something about it!”

She whipped her head towards her mother, hoping for backup. “Mama, it’s pouring outside. Can’t we let him stay, even if it’s just for a few hours? He may have committed crimes, but _nobody_ deserves to suffer like this!”

Sabine had been silent during their dispute, carefully assessing the situation, fingers tapping on her chin as she always did whenever she was deep in thought.

“Mama, Papa… He needs help... _Please.”_ Marinette implored, eyes shining with unshed tears, wringing her trembling hands together. Even though her parents knew nothing about her relationship with Chat, it was impossible to conceal how much this mattered to her.

“Dear, will you excuse us for a moment?” Sabine finally answered her daughter. “Your father and I need to deliberate.” She took Tom’s hand and headed towards the spare bedroom next to the living area. 

 _“Deliberate?!_ What is there to deliberate?” He planted his feet and replied urgently, “A-and we can’t leave Marinette alone with him! Darling, we’re _all_ in danger right now! This crook is like a bomb that could detonate at any moment! We _know_ what he’s capable of! He could Cataclysm this entire building the moment he wakes up.”

Sabine’s expression turned grave and resolute, looking straight into her husband’s eyes. She firmly squeezed his much larger hand, wordlessly beckoning for his cooperation.

A few moments later, Tom sighed. Sabine was taking advantage of his biggest weakness: he could never say no to her.

“Alright,” he complied at last. Turning towards Marinette, he instructed, “But holler if you need us.”

The pair entered the next room, not quite shutting the door all the way so they could still hear their daughter in case of emergency.

“We should hurry, I don’t like leaving her alone with that guy,” Tom fretted. “What’s on your mind?”

Sabine replied, “I think we need to know more about what happened. Like who did this to him.”

Tom flailed his arms in bewilderment. “Wait, why does that matter? What is this all about?”

Sabine crossed her arms, scrunching her brow in concentration. “I don’t know… Something just isn’t adding up.”

“Maybe he got jumped by an angry mob, or by people who’ve been akumatized,” Tom speculated. “He and Hawkmoth are _everyone’s_ enemies; it could’ve been literally anyone!”

“There’s just something really odd about this whole thing,” she pressed. “Why did it happen _now?_ And why didn’t Hawkmoth save him?”

“Sabine, there’s a supervillain on the other side of this door!” Tom sputtered. “We’re not detectives! This isn’t our responsibility. We need to call the police and get this thug out of our house _now!”_ he cried desperately.

“Tom, he has _superpowers._ What chance would they have? As you said, he could Cataclysm his way out of jail. Just hear me out first,” Sabine insisted. “Remember earlier today on the news, during the akuma attack? They showed Chat Noir defeating the akuma himself. They showed him leaving the scene with _Ladybug._ What if something happened between him and Hawkmoth, and now they’re at odds with each other?”

“All the more reason to get rid of him immediately,” Tom argued. “We _can’t_ get caught in the crossfire of two superpowered villains. We need to think of our family!”

“But Tom, he’s just a child. He’s not a full adult yet, just like our Marinette, and most likely still in lycée. Probably not even old enough to vote. And where’s _his_ family right now?”

“Are you seriously considering that we let him stay?!” Tom stared at Sabine as if she’d just suggested he drink a gallon of poison. 

She tilted her head in thoughtful concern. “I’d feel terribly guilty if we turned out an injured person, even if they have a bad past. Especially someone so young,” she iterated.

“Being young is no excuse,” Tom retorted. “If he’s old enough to terrorize a city, he’s old enough to accept responsibility for it.”

“You’re right. He _is_ old enough to be held accountable for his actions,” she conceded. “But could we at least wait until morning? It’s late, it’s thunderstorming, and we should find out more about the situation before we do anything rash. Ladybug should be the one to take care of this, not the authorities,” she reiterated. “If there’s even the slightest possibility that he's working with her now, I'd hate to deprive of her an ally. Heaven knows that poor girl has been alone for so long. We _have_ to find a way to contact her.”

Tom groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Sabine... You’re right too, but still… I don’t like this.”

“I know, honey, and I’m sorry to ask this of you,” she said softly, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. “But it feels _right._ And it’s important to Marinette. I really don’t think he would hurt her. Plus, he _did_ save us.”

Her husband nodded at that, considering her words. A whole minute passed, neither of them speaking as they held hands.

Finally, Tom spoke, “Well… You always _were_ an excellent judge of character.” He sighed deeply, biting his lip in trepidation. “I trust you. And I’ll trust Marinette.”

Sabine gave him a soft smile. “I think Chat Noir ended up on our doorstep for a reason. I don’t believe it was a coincidence.” After a pause, she added, “And if _we_ don’t help, nobody else will.”

The Dupain-Chengs re-entered the living room hand-in-hand. Across the room, a tired looking Marinette was hard at work cleaning up Chat Noir’s face and arms. She had removed his cowl and staff, and laid them carefully on the coffee table.

The pair glanced at each other, mutually acknowledging and admiring their daughter’s big heart and capacity for compassion.

Sabine knelt next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you go shower and change? You’ll feel a lot better. I’ll keep fixing him up.”

Marinette whipped her head around, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“Let me move him to the guest bedroom first,” Tom interjected. “It’ll be easier in there.”

Gaping like a fish with her jaw somewhere on the floor, Marinette struggled to formulate a coherent sentence. “D-does that mean that you– that we’re letting him– that you’re gonna—!”

“Yes, he can stay.” Tom suppressed a grin and did his best to put on his Stern Father Face. “But just until tomorrow, after we find out more about what happened. We’re going to try to get in contact with Ladybug. Maybe if we get word to her first, she could sort this out.”

“Thanks, Papa! Thanks, Mama! You’re amazing!” Marinette cried, eyes glistening with relief. She reached over to hug her mother, but was stopped halfway as Sabine held her back by the shoulders.

“Ummm, maybe we hold off on that hug until you’ve changed out of these dirty clothes,” Sabine said, mouth quirked to the side in amusement.

Marinette glanced down at her filthy, blood-stained shirt. “Oh! Right!” She shot up and dashed up the stairs to her bedroom, tripping on a step in her haste. “THANK YOU GUYS!!!”

Her parents smiled at each other, then set about moving the subject of tonight’s commotion into the guest bedroom. 

 

Freshly bathed and changed, Marinette assisted her mother in patching up Chat Noir, applying bandages and antiseptic where needed, and removing articles of clothing to treat the areas underneath. They worked in quiet conversation, and before long, it was time for Tom and Sabine to head to bed so they could open the bakery at dawn, as they always did.

“Don’t stay up late,” Sabine called. “I’ll check in on him in the morning, so don’t worry about a thing.”

“Yes, Mama. I’ll just stay here for a few more minutes. Good night,” Marinette chirped contentedly.

Sabine kissed the top of her daughter’s head, then exited the room. Once again Marinette was left alone with Chat. The room was silent but for the sleeping boy’s soft yet steady breathing and the continuous splattering of rain outside.

Tikki cautiously peered out of Marinette’s shorts pocket, whispering, “I’ll be under the bed to speed up his healing. Sneak me some cookies now and then, okay?”

Marinette nodded. “Can do,” she whispered back. “Thanks, Tikki.”

She watched her kwami disappear under the bed frame, a myriad of thoughts swirling around her head. She wasn’t sure whether to be grateful and relieved that her parents let Chat spend the night, or to fret about how she would convince them to allow him to stay for longer than just overnight, as Fu had instructed.

Finally concluding to tackle the situation one problem at a time, she grabbed up a nearby pillow to sit on and held Chat’s hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

Despite being asleep, she noticed how much more at peace he appeared, physically. The pained scrunch that had been fixed on his brow was gone; a softer, more relaxed expression had appeared in its stead.

She sat comfortably by his side, watching his bare, muscular chest slowly rise and fall as he slept deeply. A pleasant shiver traveled down her body and she bit her lip, blushing.

Somehow, despite being covered in bandages and scratches, he was still exceptionally handsome. He must be even more gorgeous under the mask, she surmised. Sighing dreamily, she placed her hands under her chin, eyelids fluttering slowly as she dumbfoundedly gazed upon his sleeping form.

_So… beautiful…  
_

Her brain screeched to a halt. Wait, what?? Realizing where her thoughts had wandered, she squeezed her eyes shut with a wince and frowned. _Marinette, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!! This is literally the most inappropriate time to be ogling your new partner!!  
_

She shook her head, inhaling sharply in stubborn denial.

_No, not ogling… You were just… admiring! Yes! In a totally not-creepy way! He would make a fantastic model for your designs! For sure! That’s all it is. Yep.  
_

Despite herself, she opened one eye and peeked at him, heat blossoming within her chest yet again.

 _You were most definitely_ **_not_ ** _ogling your partner. Your extremely attractive and sweet partner, who shamelessly flirts with you but is actually ridiculously kind, whose broad shoulders and strong arms give amazing hugs and make you feel safe and warm, and whose hair is so silky it may as well be in a shampoo commercial, and– GAAHHH, WAIT, NO!!!_

Mortified, she curled in on herself with a long groan, covering her now ruby-red face with her hands.

_Distraction… need a distraction!!_

Marinette looked Chat Noir over for the hundredth time, searching for anything else she could do to make him more comfortable, since making herself useful would be a sure way to keep her tired brain away from any further indecent thoughts.

Her gaze landed on a speck of dirt in his hair that markedly stood out against the light-colored tresses. Now, this wouldn’t do. She plucked off the offensive particle, only to discover a few more stragglers hidden under some tangled strands.

Hesitantly, she threaded her fingers through his blond locks, tenderly smoothing it and picking off any remaining bits of debris and dust. Satisfied she’d done the best she could short of actually bathing him _(DON’T THINK ABOUT HIM BATHING, DON’T THINK ABOUT HIM BATHING)_ , she continued to stroke and massage his scalp, set on offering him as much relief as possible. A low, fluttering sound emerged from his throat in response.

Marinette froze in confusion, and the grainy sound ceased. _Odd._ Quirking an eyebrow, she formed a hypothesis. She caressed his head again, and the vibrations resumed. Eyes bright and curious, she moved her ministrations up to the area around his cat ears, and the tonal sound intensified. She grinned widely, stifling an excited squeal at her conclusion.

 _He’s_ **_purring._ ** _That... is so ADORABLE._

A wave of overwhelming affection rose in her chest, and she had to suppress an almost inexorable urge to hug and squeeze him as hard as possible. Since that wasn’t an option, however, she decided on the next best thing. _Gotta give the kitten his rubs.  
_

Humming idly and enveloped in a dreamy calm, Marinette continued giving Chat his much deserved love, losing track of time and only stopping when her arm got tired. She slowly slid her hand down to his cheek, stroking it gently. Still smiling, she leaned forward, placing a light, yet lingering kiss to his forehead.

Plopping back down to her cushion, Marinette sighed deeply, rife with exhaustion. What a day. She certainly hadn’t expected it to be different than any other when she woke up that morning. Thinking back on it was almost mind-boggling, having experienced a myriad of different emotions in such a brief time. Shock. Confusion. Pain. Relief. Joy. Love. She’d been so terrified, so worried. She was _still_ worried.

Bringing Chat’s hand to her own face, she leaned into it, almost nuzzling it, relishing the feel of his naked hand on her skin. His purrs quieted, but remained. The gentle rolling sound soothed her as well, making her languid and serene. She stayed this way for a long time, despite her needing to go to bed.

Even though she knew Chat was safe here in her house, she didn’t want to leave him. She couldn’t explain why, but she just… _needed_ to be with him. An irrational fear nagged at the back of her head, as if he’d disappear or get taken away the moment she left him alone. Somehow, being near him brought her indescribable comfort. Which, if you’d told her a few months prior that she’d be cuddling up to Chat Noir and giving him a scalp massage, she would have laughed in your face.

Marinette exhaled, deep and heavy and long. With a tired groan, she rolled her shoulders back, trying to rid herself of the tension and stiffness from the day’s events. So much had happened. She tried not to think about it anymore, but the thoughts were intrusive, nagging, incessant. Her body shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, yet found no reprieve.

The immediate danger had passed, but thoughts of Chat’s suffering, of his bloodcurdling, agonized cries and thrashing continued to haunt her, to remind her of her inadequacy and inability to protect him as she’d promised him only hours ago. She pursed her lips tightly, trying to hold back tears. With a fiery determination, she vowed she would _never_ allow that monster to touch him again.

But, for now, they deserved a rest. Chat was safe, and they were together. And that’s all that mattered. 

 


End file.
